Fate: Mistress Makie's Revenge
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Continuing where Fates 10 & 11 left off, this is fate 12! The Ninja Seeking Club ask questions about Amarao, about the sudden evil persona with mind-control. What secrets and past does Amarao reveal? And if so, will it be enough clues to rescue Yamabuki? Also, guess who's back, after a long time? Rated M for explicit language, mild nudity, blood, and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Weeks ago…_**

* * *

A woman with long black hair, done in a tuxedo braid, in a lab coat was busy in her lab, as she held up a worn-out cane. She then said, as she appeared, covered in dirt, "Perfect… You wouldn't imagine how much I'd have to go through, just to awaken a person, using his or hers DNA."

She placed it in the small pod, and then began to work. She thought, as she was flipping the switches to the huge machine. "It's a good thing her body was freshly dead. I wanted to be the first scientist in history to revive the dead. Death is real, but revivification is myth. But I have the power… to revive the dead, using molecular structures, and with proper DNA, using usual follicles of hair, spit, blood, and bone. I'd say more, but why rush it? Switch on!"

The cane started to convulse, wrapped in electrical waves and sparks, and emitting a dim pink smoke. The woman was wearing goggles, as she whispered, "Perfect… Excellent…"

A figure appeared from the smoke, as the cane continued to spark. The woman turned the machine off, and then sighed, "Another failed experiment. Just why?"

She went to the cane, but a figure reached for it, as well. The woman blushed, as the girl was in pink hair, pale skin, and wearing only a light pink leotard. They stared down, as the woman reached to her, but the girl shoved her down. She barked, "Where am I? Who are you?"

The woman sat up and held her head, "Ungh… Damage sustained. Makie Sasaki?"

The girl named Makie nodded, as she agreed, "Yes."

The woman offered her hand and said, "Welcome to the world of living… _again_…"

Makie smiled, as she was giggling. She then laughed, and then laughed hysterically. The woman said, "Miss Sasaki, perhaps we would like to share your knowledge of your microchips… I have me a very old documentation of the microchips that you once produced, by scientists from your old school… Satomi Hakase and Lingshen Chao. Maybe you can fill me in on this, Makie Sasaki."

Makie replied, "I will. What you have here is important documents for my chip…"

The woman grinned, as Makie said, "Would you like one?"

The woman said, "If I must. Go ahead. I was the one that revived you, somehow… I am Dr. Ayame Kajou, a Meta-Human Researcher."

Makie stared at her, and then said, "You're no different than I expected…"

Ayame said, "I am AIAME… and _Artificial Intelligent Automated Meta Engineer_."

She responded, as she beeped, "Welcome, Makie Sasaki. I have brought you back, as to my successor."

Makie said, "Right. We can build that chip, okay? We can work a team-up, with your brilliant brains, cyborg girl."

Ayame bowed and said, "I am sure of it. Thank you. I will begin this chip process, at once."

**XXXXX**

Makie and Ayame finished the first two chips, as Ayame said, "It is done. O.B. Chips – obedient microchips, built to control humans as slaves. A deviously evil device, but useful, when it comes to sex."

Makie grinned, as she was in her pink suit with cape, "Beautiful… Just as how I remembered, until the day I was killed. Miss Ayame, you have served me well."

Ayame said, "Affirmative. Thank you."

She turned to the chips and stated, "These chips can give 100% obedience, and are also voice activated, Miss Makie. Once you say the name, you will be able to use them, as you please."

Makie laughed, as she said, "Good. How about you be test subject #1, Cyborg Girl… I want to test these chips, in-person. Besides, I helped build these chips."

Ayame replied, "That may be so, but I cannot."

"Please?"

"Negative! I cannot be your sex slave. AIAME is created to ensue meta-human research, and to study the brain's-."

"Duh! You can do BOTH! Be my slav-, uh, be a test subject _and _work on your research. Now, why don't we begin?"

Ayame turned around and said, "Negative! Do not engage chips! And did I hear you say slave?"

She realized and then said, "I see that you had a past with said O.B. Mind Control Chips. Forgive me, but chips must be destroyed, before fallen into the wrong hands."

Makie already took one, as Ayame looked on the table. She gasped, "ERROR! What is-? Where did the other chip go?"

Makie grabbed her in a headlock, as Ayame was moaning, "UGH! OW! Hurt! Help! Hey, what are you-?"

Makie opened a small neck panel and viewed a small microchip inside the back of her neck. She said, "Oh, dear… You already have one. Oh, well. Time to upgrade."

Ayame beeped, as Makie removed her chip, "_DANGER! AIAME is being modified! Unauthorized repairs are made! Please step away from AIAME or be detained! You are under unauthorized orders for modifying AIAME illegally! Step away from AIAME or be de-!_"

She removed the chip, and AIAME stopped. Her arms drooped and her mouth locked open in a huge hole. Makie replanted the chip, and then said, "Good… It's time to have someone take care of the job for me. Once the chip is installed, you, Ayame Kajou… forgive me… AIAME, will be under my spell."

She threw Ayame down, and she lied on the ground, like a ragdoll. Makie then smirked, as she brushed her hair with her hands, "Now that I live again… I think I will use these chips to good use…"

She looked at the computer and saw the file of a man with short red hair and huge rectangular eyebrows. She said, "Commander Amarao… Perfect… He should be a scapegoat for my revenge, while Ayame here build me an army… Vengeance is truly mine."

She called, as she approached a downed Ayame, "Ayame! Activate!"

Ayame's eyes went gold, and then got up. She then said, "Yes, master. I am Ayame…"

She bowed, as Makie grinned, "Master… yes… You will address me as your master… your boss… your ruler…"

Ayame responded, "Affirmative. I am understood… Makie Sasaki."

Makie grinned, "NO! Do not call me by that name, anymore. From now on… You will refer to me as…"

She held up a top hat and put it on. She grinned demonically, and concluded, "**_Mistress Makie!_**"

* * *

**_Fate 12:  
Mistress Makie's Revenge_**

* * *

**_Present Day…_**

* * *

A boy in brown hair, in a black ninja outfit, was waiting outside in a small hut. He then said, "It's been days since Amarao became psychotic and turned on his own kind… My friends are already taking care of the job. Nanao and Johnny are with his ally, Kitsurubami, who's shot and killed by Amarao. However, it seems that her body is clinging to life. From what we know, Commander Amarao kidnapped us, thinking we were on the side of a psychotic woman named Haruko Haruhara… but in reality, we're really ninjas (well, except for Johnny and Nanao)."

He waited, as he narrated, "But right now Amarao's unconscious. He was used by an unknown source… A microchip on his neck. It was just like the ones that Akari, Enju, Myu, & Ricka wore. We're still thinking of a way to remove those chips, since they were grafted inside their skin. But still… Worse comes to shove, at least these girls are helpful to save them. They were used, that's all; I meant Amarao and Kitsurubami. Now, the question remains… If Amarao was a slave, then who would control _him_? And why did he kill Kitsurubami?"

A girl in a red ninja outfit and huge breasts, with blonde hair, called to him, "Hey! Kazuki! The Eyebrow Guy is waking up!"

Kazuki said, "Right. You think he'll remember?"

Akari said in sadness, "Yeah… But it's wrong for him to hurt his partner… let alone use us as zombies."

He narrated, "I forgot to mention this… He turned some of my friends into mind-control zombies, like military girls instead of ninja girls. He even took away their ninjutsu, using a ray gun that pulses out their powers and a part of their life energy. Even worse… It's quiet and not annoying…"

Akari shouted, "COME ON! You're gonna miss it!"

He said, "I'm coming!"

He went in, as a few of the busty ninjas were waiting. Enju, a girl with long black hair and a black ninja outfit, said to him, "He's coming to. I believe this is where you come in."

He narrated, as there were a few girls in the room, "Johnny, Nanao, and Cy were already at Kitsurubami's care, in the other room. The other girls are already waiting for Amarao to wake up… These girls are Akari, Enju, Myu, Ricka, Tengge, and Lily… uh… Why is it quiet you ask?"

Lily, a girl in a black and purple ninja outfit, with long dark blue hair done in a long ponytail, stated, "Good, once he comes to, we'll ask where his puppet master is. More importantly, we'll be able to locate our friend."

Myu, a girl in a pink ninja outfit, with pink hair done in pigtails and ribbons, sobbed, "Yamabuki-senpai… I hope we find her…"

Kazuki explained, "We will. Don't worry, guys… He just needs to ask a few questions, before we rough him up."

He narrated, "This guy was responsible for changing Yamabuki from an innocent ninja girl and pain in the ass… to a mindless and obedient android-like soldier. And after we defeated him, Yamabuki was already long gone, but under another's control."

Amarao sat up, as Kazuki held the Kamuy, his ninja sword, up, and said to him, pointing the blade to his chest, "Not one move, Commander… At ease, as you would say."

Enju growled, "You damn hentai. We hate you!"

Tengge, a girl in tan skin, long purple hair, and a shiny ninja outfit, giggled, "Not really. We just like you, being you are in need of help."

Amarao gasped, "Huh? Wait… Who are you people?"

Akari said, "We're the Ninja Seeking Club. You and your lieutenant were involved in some freaky stuff."

Amarao growled, "How? Why am I here, and not in my base?"

Kazuki sighed, "I'm afraid that you're ruined…"

He explained, as he told him that his entire base was destroyed and his soldiers were all killed. Amarao was in disbelief, as he asked, "And Kitsurubami?"

Enju glared at him, "She's dead. You killed her…"

She slapped his face and hollered, "YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE THAT JOHNNY-SAN LOVED?"

Lily and Tengge restrained her, as Ricka, a girl with silver hair and a blue uniform, said, "Murderer."

Amarao was shocked, and he sobbed, "No… Why did I-? How did it-?"

He held his head, as Kazuki explained, "It's alright. She's already being treated. A part of her energy resonated in a cube she shot out of herself, and suddenly she passed away. But luckily, we were able to bring her back. Only, she hasn't woken up yet."

Amarao groaned, "Ugh… Look, I don't even know who you guys are… but… Ow… My head."

Lily asked, "Do you remember anything that happened, before you had Kitsurubami hunt for us?"

She explained, "See, from we overheard, you had your lieutenant, in an alias, come to our school and learn of our identity, including finding out if we are working for this HaruHaru girl."

Amarao asked, "Haruko Haruhara?"

Akari said, "And _News Flash – _We're NOT aligned with her, whoever she is!"

Amarao said, "I believe you… But it's… It's so fuzzy."

Tengge asked him, "Would you tell us what happened, before you had Kitsurubami hunt for us?"

Amarao moaned, "I don't remember much… All I remember was…"

He held his neck, as Kazuki said, "There was a microchip in your neck. It's already fried, so…"

Amarao nodded, "Indeed. So, I'm free from this viper's evil grip."

Akari and Ricka gasped, "Viper?"

Enju said nothing, as she was furious. She then said, as she was angry, "I don't trust him. He could be leading to a trap, again."

Kazuki said, "Believe me. We wanted to aide them, after they attacked us."

Amarao said, "No, she's right… You can trust me, all you like, or don't, but know this… I would never mean to harm you. This woman… She used me, and everything went black."

He explained his story, "While I was plotting a plan to release my master plan to get back at Haruko Haruhara, _she _came to me… Her suit was ebony and rose, her mask was that of a mysterious gaze, and her skin, sleek in alabaster… I tried my best to apprehend her, but she just took me down in one strike. And then, after that, it went black… And when I awoke, I was offered to hunt down more criminals… and that's when I learned of you. You ninjas were in the way, but my body was consumed by the chip, and I couldn't even see a thing… But after the chip fried, because of one of the girls, I was freed. However, nothing else happened, after that. But then… I was upset to learn of what I have done, including killing my own soldiers, and fed them to this Suou girl's puppets, and then killed my own lieutenant in the process. It was the chip that did it."

Lily held up the fried chip and said, "This chip? It's the same chip that you were enslaved in. Akari, Enju, Ricka, & Myu all have the same chip… however, they are still stuck in their skin… but they are all fried."

Enju moaned, "I hate you."

Ricka barked, "Jerk!"

Myu sobbed, "I was a zombie, because of you! And not the same horror-movie zombies that I like…"

Akari stated, "More like robot zombies, controlled by an animatronic exoskeleton, like inside a bear and a rabbit."

Myu giggled, "OH! You mean the chicken, too?"

Kazuki cried, "WHOA! NONE OF _THAT_! We're not _that _desperate!"

Fuu, a pink rabbit, complained, "Yeah! For once, I agree! There's only _one _rabbit in this fanfic, and that's me!"

Myu sobbed, "Hau… Sorry…"

Amarao said, "I see. If you do not want my forgiveness, that is fine… Just… Let me see Kitsurubami, one more time… And I'll take my leave."

Kazuki stated, "No! You're helping us save Yamabuki! I want to know who it is that made you a slave to this woman! We must know!"

Enju barked, "Give it up! The minute we save Suou-san, with _his_ word, he'll start hounding us, again! For all I care, he deserves to be in jail!"

The others reluctantly agreed, though with a sad look. Kazuki somehow disapproves the idea, but he replied, "We can trust him. I can… since he's a puppet to this. For now, let him see Kitsurubami."

Amarao nodded, "Thank you, uh…"

Kazuki said, "Kazuki Araya."

"Mr. Araya, thank you. But you girls… need to understand that I offered to save your fellow ninja, and reimburse my recent mistakes… You all will understand… Even you, Enju…"

Enju scoffed at him, as they went to see Kitsurubami.

Inside the next room, Kitsurubami, a girl with tan skin and blonde hair was lying on the small cot, with bandages over her chest. She was lying unconscious, nearing a small girl in a purple ninja outfit, beeping continuously, "Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep."

A girl in green hair and her white summer attire said, as she was sitting next to a boy with tan skin, blonde hair, and a white shirt and black pants, "Johnny… I'm sure we can save her… It's… It's unsure of what Amarao had done."

Johnny growled, "I hate him… Why would he do such a thing?"

Nanao smiled, "It's alright. We can still save her. See?"

She then held up a small brown cube, in a glass jar, and stated, "Cy said that we are able to keep it preserved, before we can tend to her wounds and restart her heart… like in that anime where an old man dies, and his grandson uses his Stand to restart his heart to transfuse his blood from a vampire's destroyed corpse. But this… This is different."

Cy continued to beep, "Beep. Beep-beep. Beep. Beep. Beep."

Kazuki and Amarao stepped in, as Amarao whispered, "Poor Kitsurubami."

Johnny growled, "You…"

Nanao roared, "What is he doing here?"

Kazuki stated, "Don't panic. He's here to say goodbye. He offered us to help save Yamabuki, but… Enju just straight-out disses him. She was pissed off over seeing this guy hurt his ally."

Nanao asked, "And the microchip?"

He said, "Lily will explain later to you guys. For now, we'll leave you be."

He, Johnny, and Nanao leave, but he stopped and asked, "Cy, you coming?"

Cy responded, "Sowwy, onii-chan… but I hafta stay and be her life support… She's losing the badda. Onii-chan… Tell Zonny that-."

Johnny said, "I know. Please… Tell me if we can save her."

Cy smiled, "Uh-huh~!"

They left, as Amarao sat by Kitsurubami, who is still out cold. He said to Cy, "You. Would you mind lowering your beeps? I need to be by her side."

Cy said, "_Lowering volume… _Okay."

She was in whispers, as she said, "Very good. But the beeps will be lower than usual, Ah-mawwo…"

She beeped quietly, as Amarao sighed, "Whatever…"

He turned to Kitsurubami and whispered, "Forgive me. It's all my fault."

Outside the room, Kazuki said, "I want to know one thing, guys… Who here agrees that we have to save Yamabuki and stop this evil woman?"

The girls were lost in thought, worried. Myu stepped forward and said, "I will. I want to save Yamabuki-senpai!"

Ricka agreed, "Ditto."

Nanao barked, "Well, I won't trust that jerk with the fake eyebrows, but I can't lose a fellow anime nerd! I'm in!"

Akari nodded, and then smiled, "Okay, what the hell~! I'm in~!"

Unfortunately, the three former Obnubi ninjas stayed in place. Enju said, as she was angry, "Never. You do whatever you want."

Lily sighed, "I'm sorry, but I agree with Enju. You guys can save Yamabuki, but…"

Tengge pouted, "…but it's the trust in Amarao. What if he leads us to another trap?"

Kazuki said, "You three are okay with not trusting the guy, but I want to save and protect my friends, no matter what! And the one job I want to do is rescue Yamabuki and snap her out of her mind control trance! And unless you change your minds, YOU cannot join us!"

The girls gasped, as Ricka barked, "Uncouth!"

Tengge sighed, "Well, he got us there."

Lily smiled, "Well, it can't be helped. But keep an eye on Amarao. Even if he's freed from this mind control chip, we are not sure what he is capable of."

Kazuki said, "You're right."

He turned to Enju, "Well? You want in, Enju? If not, walk away!"

He narrated, "I'm screwed… I think I pissed her off."

Enju turned away and said, "Suou-san…"

She then stated, "I'll join… but I'm doing this, under protest!"

He smiled, "Good. Can you use your lightning to break the chip's control in-."

Enju barked, "NO!"

She sobbed, "I… I just can't…"

She sniffled, as she explained, "I almost killed that man, and he should be in jail for what he did… I can't trust him! SO THERE! MY ANSWER IS NO!"

She walked off and went to the front door. She sat down, as she was hurt inside. Lily said, "Poor Enju… Yes, it was her lightning that fried the chip, but… Imagine if she did the same to Yamabuki…"

Kazuki thought, "Of course… Enju would kill Yamabuki, if given the chance, with the chip planted. So, what are we going to do now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab, Makie, in her suit, hat, and mask, escorted Ayame to the testing room. Ayame said, "Miss Suou is in your care, Master."

Makie said, "Very good. Are the modifications as I ordered ready?"

Ayame said, "Negative. Still working on preliminary countermeasures. O.B. Chip installed, but test run will be delayed."

Makie replied, "We start now."

They arrived at the door, as Ayame opened it. She then showed a girl with long dark blue hair and big breasts, sitting on a chair, with her hands on her lap. Her eyes were open and blank, and her mouth had a cute smile. She was wearing only her skirt and her bare breasts were wrapped in white bandages. It was Yamabuki, in a motionless and blank state. Makie grinned evilly, as she said, "I see… Perfect choice… but, uh…"

She asked, "Was it necessary to strip her down?"

Ayame blushed, "Sorry… My apologies for sexual conduct, but… I was in need of energy."

Makie huffed, as she turned away, "Maybe I picked the _wrong _lackey…"


	2. Chapter 2

Yamabuki was seated in her chair, still lifeless and blank. Ayame applied some lip gloss and light makeup onto her face. Makie said, "So, after Amarao failed me, from what I hear, this girl… She is under the control of the process, fusing the soldier's energy cube with her ninjutsu."

She asked, as Ayame brushed her long hair, "Who is she? This girl?"

Ayame replied, "Yamabuki Suou. Yamabuki, meaning _Mountain Breeze_. Suou, meaning_ Gift of God_."

"Gift of God?"

Ayame fluffed up Yamabuki's long hair and said, "She is a ninja, able to create life and weapons, for a time basis. Her ninjutsu is supportive."

Makie smirked, "I see… So, she is able to magically recreate puppets, using her pictures. Is it useful?"

Ayame said, "Affirmative. Miss Suou has created lifelike puppets of herself, infused with energy of the soldiers of Amarao. However, they all vanished, upon regrouping."

Makie smirked, "I did that. Clones of her own self, combined with life energy… Cheating, if you ask me. You cannot create soldiers, using ninjutsu. But still, her usefulness as a ninja is bar none. Though, I wish to know more of the others' ninjutsu, before we can begin the evil plan. And since Suou created doubles of herself, I decided to use her method… only we do things… _my _way!"

She approached Yamabuki and said, "The first thing we need to do is activate the O.B. Chip from inside Yamabuki. Next, we change her personality, making her our hitman. Or, hitwoman, since it's better that way."

She felt her soft cheek and said, "Like an android… or a still-living corpse. She's so warm."

Ayame stated, "The O.B. Chip shuts off her functions of her brain, but her bodily features remain intact. Her heart is still beating."

Makie said, "I see. And the chip does work well, on a human host, as how I remembered it. Now then…"

She called, "Ayame, step back. Yamabuki, activate and stay in position!"

Yamabuki's eyes blinked, as she remained still, seated in her chair. Makie whispered, "You are no longer _Yamabuki Suou_. You are now known as… _Obuki_."

Ayame asked, "Obuki, master?"

She stated to Ayame, "Obuki, combining the O.B. for Obedience, and her name Yamabuki. It's sensible that way."

Makie said, in whispers, "You are the core for my army. Your old army is no more. You will help me create a new army, just as how your commander wanted."

Yamabuki spoke, "Yes, master. I obey."

Makie slapped lightly on her face and said, "Good girl… Now, deactivate!"

Yamabuki's eyes went blank, as Makie said, "Make sure she's properly prepared and freshened up, before we send them to the battlefield. My vengeance will be appreciated."

She walked off, as Ayame bowed, "Very good, master."

She leaned to Yamabuki, nearing her big breasts onto her face, "Since my master is gone, why not have a little fun. Also, I needed a recharge…"

The door was shut, as Ayame was in private with Yamabuki. Makie walked down the hallway, as she sighed, "Those fools… The ninjas that befriend Obuki… No matter. While I plan the recipe for making a new army of slaves… they can _join_ Obuki in my ranks. As for Amarao and Kitsurubami, forget them. They are already dead. No more Amarao, after I hit the self-destruct, and made my escape with Obuki."

She then thought, in concern, "Gee, I didn't forget to leave any of my stuff behind. Nah… It's useless to me now."

She held her cane up to the nightsky and said, "Here lies Amarao and Kitsurubami, and the other ninjas that tried to stop me… May they rest in peace."

She giggled evilly, staring at the moonlit night sky.

* * *

What she didn't know was that everyone else was alive, with Kitsurubami as the only casualty. Amarao sat beside her, as he whispered, "It's all my fault… Why did I let that viper steal my life away, just to attack you, in the process? This is not how I wanted it. I let these ninjas get in my way, and while their heroics were deemed helpful… I let one of theirs escape, and one of ours killed."

He prayed, as Akari appeared, saying to Amarao, "Excuse me, uh… Is this a bad time?"

Amarao said, "No, not at all."

She explained, "Kazuki said that we would agree to save Yamabuki, however… Enju is a bit distraught, because she doesn't like you…"

Amarao said, "Let her hate me. This is _your _battle. Not mine."

Akari nodded, "Agreed. I just wanted this day to end, and we can resume school life…"

Suddenly, Cy flatlined and beeped, "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…"

Akari gasped, "Cy…"

Cy responded, "Kiz-kee… She's dead."

Akari sobbed, "No… No, it can't be…"

Amarao said, "Not for long. Her cube is still working, right?"

Cy nodded, "Yes. Her cube is still beading."

Amarao stated, "Do not mention Kitsurubami's death to the others. Leave now, and never return. I will take Kitsurubami from here. But, she should be back soon, once I find a way to wake her up."

He agreed, "But if there are any leads to the whole fiasco, I will let you know. I believe my lieutenant owes you our debt of gratitude, since you spared and rescued us. And I hope you and your friends will understand…"

Akari nodded, "I understand. The others are already packing up, about to head back to campus… Cy & I have to go home, too…"

Cy sobbed, "Aw, Akawi, no!"

Akari said, "It's getting late, and we've been gone for a while, since we went to Amarao's base. Mom must be worried about me…"

Amarao said, "You go on ahead. And tell the Spicer kid to not worry. Kitsurubami's in good hands."

Cy corrected, "She's dead."

He stated, "Not yet. But I can revive her. And please, go on home, you guys."

He asked, "Also, you, Cy, was it?"

Cy asked, "Yes?"

"Anybody I can contact to, since you're an android? Like your creator or something?"

"Hmm… Zina is always available, in case you need help. She's an expert at science, and she built me. I'll see if she is available… pwovided she duh-zunt dwink too much…"

"Very well. Can you give me her number?"

Akari stated, "Yes. But we'll have to explain it to Zina, privately, for that. She may be of good use. I mean, she did help us stop The Tycoon."

He asked, "Who?"

She grinned, "Never mind."

She and Cy left, as Amarao stayed to watch over Kitsurubami, under his care, in order to revive her. The Ninja Seeking Club departed from the hut and headed en route to Mizaki School. They realized that tomorrow they have classes.

As they were walking, Johnny said, "Kitsuki… My baby…"

Kazuki said, "It's alright, Johnny. Cy said that Amarao is watching over her."

Lily stated, as she was serious, "Well, since we have time, we plan ahead for tomorrow's plan to find Yamabuki, and this mysterious woman… some sort of viper as she is called."

Enju remarked, "Vipers are usually poisonous snakes. Amarao referred to the woman as an evil snake."

Tengge smiled, "After all that bitching and yelling, Enju's calmed down a bit."

Kazuki said, "We know that it's good enough, but… We'll take our time. All we need is where Yamabuki is located, somewhere in this area. Cy may find it, but its radar is too wide."

Cy replied, "Onii-chan, that I can do, but… I need a larger wavelength, in order to locate Bookie."

Lily said, "Right. We'll pick up more of this action, tomorrow afternoon."

Myu sighed, "Thank goodness…"

Nanao said, "I hope I didn't miss any good anime…"

Kazuki said, "Well, yeah… We'll meet back at the club, after school, and discuss strategy. Amarao has Kitsuki… safely… I hope."

Akari and Cy gulped, as they kept a secret about Kitsurubami's status. They cannot bear to tell them that she is dead.

Minutes later, Akari and Cy waved goodbye, heading back home, as the others part ways to their dorms. The girls left in one road, heading to the girls' dorm, while Kazuki and Johnny head to the other road, heading to the boys' dorm. Johnny felt forlorn, as he still remembered Kitsurubami. Kazuki sighed, as he narrated, "It's like he's unhappy… It was horrible to have him see his lover being killed like that. I'm sorry that he had to suffer like that."

He said to him, "Johnny… I promise. She _will _pull through. And don't worry about Yamabuki. We can rescue her, too."

Johnny smiled, "Thanks, bro."

They high-fived, as they left to the dorms.

* * *

The next day, in class, everyone was seated, except for Yamabuki and Kitsurubami. Johnny sighed in sadness, "Kitsuki…"

Enju looked at Yamabuki's empty seat and said, "Suou-san's absent, too. I don't blame her, but…"

She was lost in anger, as she kept thinking about Amarao. She then sighed, "No. I cannot trust him."

Kazuki thought, "It's been quiet, since Yamabuki and Kitsurubami are absent. Ricka's studying hard, though she has trouble with it… Akari and Enju are not in their normal selves… Nanao is worried… and Johnny…"

Johnny was lying on the desk, upset and saddened. He sobbed, "Kitsuki…"

Kazuki said, in complete worry, "Still, the worries of being watched are now over… I dread that it's not over yet. Yamabuki is gone… but we _will _save her. For now, our only best thing is to wait. I mean, we may be ninjas, but we're still students…"

He sighed, as he was studying, "I am not sure if this will be good enough for all of us… knowing what danger holds us…"

* * *

It was after school, and the rest of the Ninja Seeking Club gathered in the club room. Nanao arrived, feeling uneasy, as she said, "It feels quiet, without Yamabuki…"

Cy said, "Yeah. Too quiet…"

Akari nodded, "Indeed. Kitsuki Brown is absent… and we had hopes of joining her in… only she refused to accept…"

Kazuki stated, "Yeah, but, she was an enemy, and we knew about her role."

Myu cried, "That's not the point! Her commanding officer just shot her, and she's clinging to life!"

She bawled, "I miss her… Hau…"

Enju sighed, "Johnny-san misses her, as well. I've never seen someone so dejected, completely, since Akari… back when she offered to create a Ninja Seeking Club."

Nanao replied, "Indeed. This is more than heartbreak… This is depression…"

"Everyone was quiet, as they forgot what the important thing for today's meeting was – planning to rescue Yamabuki." He narrated, "What can _I _do?"

He asked Cy, "Cy, did you get a copy of the microchip that was implanted inside the others?"

Cy said, "No… But Zina was nice enuff to know Akawi's chip, after I toll her about da chip… She is scanning the microchip's lo-ha-chun, and we're still searching…"

Kazuki said, "So, a clue on where the chip was built in, right?"

Cy nodded, as Lily said, "I see… So, we're close to a breakthrough. One of us will have to locate the area that the chips were created, and we'll shut it down."

Tengge smiled, "And we'll save Yamabuki, on the other hand."

Enju sighed, "I don't know… It feels like a trap, to me."

Akari said, "On the plus side, Zina was nice enough to get that chip out of my neck…"

Nanao asked, "That's why you got the bandage on your neck?"

Ricka gasped, "Ouch. Bloody…"

Akari said, "It's okay. No damage. But Zina said that the chip is able to control the person's mind, thereby shutting the brain down, and making them like a puppet."

Nanao smiled, putting her glasses on, "Of course, from what I said in _Fate 10_, It is a chip that installs in your neck, thereby creating an obedience program that travels into your brain area syntax, changing their memories and body control, making them into lifeless brainwashed soldiers."

She added, "As I figured, since it was a control chip, implanted in each of you, after your ninjutsu powers were removed…"

Kazuki said, "And you knew it from…"

Nanao said, "When Kitsurubami said that Amarao gave the girls said chip, I had a hunch what it was… and I was right."

Ricka sobbed, "Myu-Myu… hostage…"

Myu asked, "I'm right here, Ricka-senpai. Why are you upset?"

Akari said, holding her neck, "I'm just glad that we do not have it done sooner… Ouch… Anyways, Zina can ask the others to come by and remove the chip in each neck. It wasn't easy, but…"

Myu said, "Then… I go next!"

Enju sighed, "Why is this so-?"

She got up and walked off, "Forgive me, but… I just can't…"

Kazuki asked, "Huh? Don't you want _yours_ removed?"

Enju said, "Maybe. Just not right now…"

She left the room, as she was feeling dejected. The others were concerned, as Johnny asked, "She felt the same way I do, did she?"

Lily said, "In retrospect… _yes_."

Akari gulped, as she growled, "No! I can't take it! Ungh… I just can't…"

Kazuki asked, "What's wrong?"

Akari sniffled, "It's about Kitsurubami… I'm afraid…"

Cy gasped, "Akawi, no!"

Akari wept, "I'm sorry, but I cannot hold it! Kitsurubami's-!"

Just then, the phone rang, as Cy answered it, "Hewwo? Oh! Zina… Huh? I see… You know where the lab is? Hmm… Wight… Lemme wite it down."

She wrote it on a slip of paper, as she said, "and… you sure about it? Okay."

Ricka gasped, "Could it be? A breakthrough?"

Myu whispered, "Did Zina save the day?"

Cy explained that Zina knew of a Meta-Human Researcher named Kajou, and she has studied the human brain, in her continuous efforts. However, her laboratory is not open to the public, and is open to a select few. It could very well be where Yamabuki is. Kazuki agreed, saying that this could be it. And Cy added that the chip is related to Dr. Kajou's studies of the human mind and how it works and/or is manipulated.

Lily said, "Dr. Ayame Kajou, huh? You have her address?"

Cy nodded, "Yep. If you want, I can schedule an appointment to have the doctor meet with all of us, and ask about this chip."

Akari smiled, "A breakthrough! SCORE! Right, Enju?"

Enju already left, as Akari sobbed, "Oh, right…"

Tengge said, "She'll come around."

Kazuki left, as Nanao asked, "Hey, where are you going?"

He said, "I'm going to talk to Enju. She must know, but also… I need to ask what is wrong with her…"

Lily said, "Trust issues… She hates Amarao, but…"

He walked out, as Johnny said, "Go for it, bro."

Ricka sighed, "Worry…"

Tengge asked, "Uh… Just who is this Doctor Kajou again?"

* * *

Outside in the garden, Enju was feeling dejected. Kazuki found her and asked, "Enju! Hey, Enju!"

She asked, "Kazuki…"

He said, "Listen, while you were gone, Zina was able to find the lab, hopefully where Yamabuki is located."

She smiled, "Good… I'm glad this will be over with. But…"

She bit her lip and sniffled, "I'm awful…"

He asked, "You're upset? Is it about Amarao? But that's okay if you do not trust him-."

She shouted, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT HENTAI WITH NO EYEBROWS! Stop treating me like I'm your pet, you jerk!"

She slapped him, as she was weeping lightly. She sniffled, "How is he alive? How did he live, after I went too far?"

She sobbed, "How did my lightning shock someone, thinking he's actually dead? I almost killed him, back then!"

"What?" He asked, as Enju hugged him, bawling for sadness.

She was crying, knowing that she almost killed him, but never forgave herself, because if someone she knew were to have a microchip that is connected to the brain, she would've killed them. She bawled, "I know Myu, and Machiyuki-san, and Akari have a chip… but… If it was someone I know, my lightning ability would've fried their brains out! What would happen, if I let Tengge die… or Lily-san… or Kashima-san… or Cy… or even you? What would happen then, huh?"

Kazuki sighed, "It's not your fault. You did went too far to shock Amarao… but… We did save him, after we freed him of the control."

Enju sighed, "I should've had Cy hack into the chip. How was I supposed to know he was a puppet to a woman that controlled him and his army?"

He stated, "We can fix this, Enju. It's not too late. You and I both know… We can rescue her… and avenge everything that happened… Enju, I know we believe you wouldn't walk away."

Enju smiled, as she was calmed down, "Thanks… I feel better. But…"

She gripped his hand and said, "I wanna be sure."

She planted his hand onto her breast, and Kazuki groped it. He blushed, "Uh… Why did you…?"

He thought, "Did she… What is she trying to accomplish, making me touch her boobs?"

Enju sparked wildly and smiled, "I need to make sure… You have a chip on your neck?"

He said, "No, I don't, and why-?"

Enju roared, "**LIGHTNING!**"

**ZAP!  
**He avoided the lightning, as he griped, "KNOCK IT OFF!"

**CLANG!**

Enju sighed, "Sorry… _That _was a force majeure, you dirty hentai!"

She glared, "And that dopey perverted grin tells all…"

Kazuki ended up into a pole, as he groaned, "Well, you're _not _ending this chapter, with me being electrocuted." He slinked down, as Enju was crossed.

"OH, GROW UP! It's not the first time lightning struck at you! Besides, I did that, to make sure…"

She smiled, "But that makes me feel better. Thanks. Tell the others that I'm in. We'll visit this laboratory, this weekend!"

She then concluded, "Suou-san… I promise we'll rescue you."

Kazuki was down on the ground, badly hurt, after running into a pole, avoiding her lightning, as he croaked, "Somebody call the doctor… because I need medical attention… ugh…."

Enju blushed, "Whoops. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Apparently, he did that, for Enju to let off some steam. Of course, he recovered, just in time to prepare for their visit to the lab. Will they be able to find Yamabuki, before it's too late?


	3. Chapter 3

Kazuki narrated, "That following day, on a Saturday, the rest of us were heading to the laboratory that Dr. Ayame Kajou is located in. Since we learned much about it from Zina, and what the chips were made for, she told us of the source where it was created. And hopefully, we can find Yamabuki… and maybe get all the questions answered. The others were in their summer clothes…"

Enju was in her white summer dress, Akari was in her blue slacks and orange top, Myu was wearing a pink dress, Ricka was wearing a white shirt and black shorts, Tengge was wearing her blue-green revealing blouse and skirt, Lily was wearing a revealing purple top and shorts, Cy was wearing her orange summer outfit, and Nanao was wearing her beige summer attire. Johnny was absent from the group.

Kazuki continued, "Johnny was still in grief over Kitsurubami, so he chose to stay behind. We agreed, and well… I don't blame him."

Akari said, "Well, looks like we're on our own."

Myu said, "I feel sorry for Johnny-senpai."

Kazuki said, "We only came here for answers, and hopefully we can bring Yamabuki back."

Lily thought, "But it does seem odd."

She stated, "We should keep our eyes on the doctor. She could very well be an evil force. For what we know, this place has some weird vibes."

Nanao smiled, "Good idea. Why, I could study more of this _Meta Labs_, like in those weirdly-drawn anime."

Kazuki said, "Okay. We should be greeted by the doctor. Cy, DO NOT analyze anything, until I say otherwise."

Cy smiled, "No wowwies."

The doors opened, as a woman in long black hair and glasses, wearing her lab coat, walked in. It was Ayame, as she said, "Good morning. I am Dr. Ayame Kajou, head of Meta Human Research."

Kazuki thought, "Strange. She is calm and soothing, but easy on the eyes… Plus, she speaks and talks robotically."

Ayame replied, "Please forgive me, but… It's a large crowd today. Hmm… 1, 3, 6, I see… Nine of you came for the tour?"

Kazuki said, "Yes, ma'am. One of our friends bailed, after something came to him."

Ayame sighed, "That's too bad. More women for me. Uh, I mean…"

Enju glared at him, "I beg your pardon?"

Ricka huffed, "More women for you?"

Ayame giggled, "UH… Heh, heh… I meant to say… We got friendly female-, urk! Never mind what I said!"

She turned away and bit her thumb, gritting quietly, "So… many… hard… knockers…"

That's Ayame Kajou for you. Whenever big breasts get to her, she goes nuts. Nanao blushes, as she held her chest, "I get it… I know what you're saying. You cared for our boobs, are you?"

Ayame stammered, "UH… Why are you-?"

Nanao huffed, "Ignore me. I have the cutest and smallest of boobs."

Ayame laughed, "OH, BS! You got big tits, just like mine!"

Nanao shrieked in fright. Enju and Lily gasped in shock, dropping their jaws. Tengge gasped, "My word."

Akari moaned, "There goes our T-rating… _again_."

Kazuki narrated, "She's an even bigger hentai than I am! …well, not that I am, being I am a gentleman."

He sighed, "Just what we needed… _Another _Yamabuki…"

Ayame whispered, "They-. Yamabuki? They know _Obuki_?"

She said, "Well, sorry for the rude introduction, but… How about we talk? Would you like the tour of my humble laboratory? We're not usually open to the public. We like to keep our experiments discreet."

Kazuki said, "Not at all."

Ayame stared at him and said, "Of course, most of the women here are valued in this establishment. You, however, are just like someone I know of…"

She hissed, "Pervert. You're so lucky."

Kazuki blushed, "Eh? Did she call me lucky? Why? Is it because my friends and club mates are-?"

He gulped, as Enju whispered, "I know exactly what she meant. But I can smell excrement from her mouth, more than what's down there."

Nanao grinned, "In my opinion, she has a sort of computerized brain, while her real brain is down there!"

She sobbed, "That's what Yamabuki would say…"

Cy whispered, "Izz alwight, Nanny. You twied."

He asked Enju, "Uh, and that wasn't so ladylike of you."

Enju glared at him and said, in a blank glare, "She's right about _one _thing, though…"

Lily said, "I believe so."

Ricka and Myu smiled, "So lucky…"

Kazuki thought, "I don't think it was the latter, guys… By Lily's stare and Enju's obvious look of disgust, it's the former of what Dr. Kajou said."

Enju said, "I'll zap you later."

Kazuki said, "How about NO?"

She sighed, "Well, watch it, hentai!"

They walked off, until Myu gasped in shock. She stopped and sensed some evil aura. She saw a shadow of Mistress Makie, and then whimpered, "Hau… Something strange is going on here… I sense something so demonic… But by what? Is someone in the lab, trying to attack the doctor?"

She walked off, heading to the others. Ayame showed everyone the tour, as she explained, "You see, I study the minds of humans, including what makes them special, with certain quirks. The police don't want to see me… and I chose to keep my studies more secretive. I happen to study, not only human/hybrid species, but also studies of the brain, the heart, and the sexual organs. I also do work on human anatomy, as I hypothesize on what would happen if a woman's breast would be similar to pig teats, or how a man's nimble fingers turn into soft paws from a dog, cat, or rabbit. Dozens of answers. And most recently, I am studying how the human mind works."

Kazuki moaned, "A walking thesaurus…"

Nanao, with her glasses on, giggled, "Oooooh, she's like a sort of neuro physician. She's such a walking work of art."

Cy whispered, "I know…"

Lily said, "But her looks, her attitude, and the way she walks… She's so stiff."

Tengge whispered, "Eh? Look… She has a microchip on her neck…"

Kazuki thought, "Like with Amarao…"

Ayame said, "Anyways, now that we have covered the basics, lemme show you what we were working on."

She showed a door that says "_Menagerie_" and showed the others inside. They gasped, as they saw girls, turned into animals. Ayame pouted and said, "Pretty sad, huh? Well, I have been working on an antidote on changing them back to their normal selves. As you can see, using the studies of their human brain, which their bodies are fused with animal DNA, I want to see if they have any humanity left."

She showed a girl with puffy pigtails, wagging her tail, and barking at them. She said, "This is Jun. She was turned into a dog. When I found her, she bit me."

Kazuki asked, "Ouch. Was she treated for rabies?"

Ayame giggled, "Not at all. She's clean. How she became a dog is beyond my concerns."

She approached another cage, as a girl with long blonde hair and pink and white feathers, standing on a wooden perch. Ayame explained, "And this poor specimen was Anya, who was turned into a canary… A Pink Canary…"

Lily said, "Lemme guess. She bit you, too?"

She stated, "Obviously. Anyways, she was treated to the DNA of a bird, and this was the outcome. Anya was served as a pet songbird, but she flew away. Luckily, pink birds are rare."

Cy replied, "Pin boids? Maybe the flamingos, but never canawies!"

Akari barked, "Yeah! That's crazy! And _you're _crazy!"

Ayame winked, "Guilty~!"

She then approached a sloth of a girl, in long black hair, crawling on the ground, nuzzling her nose. She also had white rabbit ears, and Ayame said, "She's rather slow, but she was badly in pain. This girl was turned into a rabbit. When I found her, she almost bit me. The thing is, I wanted to stay away from rabbits going into my vagina. Moreover, I saw _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. It's just a harmless little bunny…"

Nanao looked at the bunny girl and said, "She looks harmless to me. And besides, that's just a movie."

The bunny girl looked at Nanao, and snarled and roared at her. They stepped back, as Ayame shouted, "OH NO? Then how do you explain the vicious teeth?"

She called, "Down, Saya! Down!"

The bunny was tamed, as Ricka whimpered, "A feast for blood. Scary."

Myu sniffled, "At least Fuu isn't that demonic and bloodthirsty."

Fuu growled, appearing from Myu's hair, "I heard that!"

He ducked down, as Ayame said, "Anyways, let's continue our tour, ladies… and fine sir."

They walked together, as Kazuki noticed a door that says "_PERSONNEL ONLY – KEEP OUT_". He went to the door, but Enju grabbed his wrist. She barked, "Must you?"

He said, "There's something in there."

She huffed, "But can't you read? Only personnel can access this room. Snooping hentai."

He barked, "How's snooping around make me a hentai?"

* * *

After the tour, Ayame said to them, "Well, I do hope you enjoyed you visit. If there are any questions, I'm free to ask away."

Kazuki said, "Yeah… Uh… It's about you. What's with the microchip?"

Ayame gasped, as he narrated, "Elephant in the room."

She said, "Oh, that… Well, you see… I am being controlled by a chip that gives me… uh… This chip gives me access to my bodily features, since my body was in an accident."

Cy beeped, "_Analyzing… 45% false…_"

She quietly said, "Part of what she said was twue…"

Akari asked, "An accident?"

Ayame sighed, "There was this guy named Brane, he was a colleague of mine, before he went rogue, and did monstrous experiments on innocent lives."

Enju whispered, "You mean-?"

Lily asked, "Is it like those animal girls?"

Ayame nodded, as Myu whispered, "Scary…"

Nanao said, "I don't get it. If you're a robot-."

"Cyborg." Ayame corrected.

Nanao said, "Right. If you're a cyborg, how are you still moving around? If you were in an accident, you'd be destroyed!"

Ayame said, "Well, funny you should mention that. I was once human, until Brane and his goons mangled my body into bloody mulch. After he was expelled from the university, he vowed revenge. Luckily, the men in this lab rebuilt me, and I was serving the Meta-Labs, as its top researcher. Of course, controlling my new body was tough…"

Kazuki asked, "How did you lose most of your human parts?"

Akari stated, "In short, how did you become a cyborg?"

Ayame turned away, and then huffed, "Look, it's not that personal, but… I can't explain it to you weird people. Besides, I have a lot of work to do."

She thought, "What _should _I tell these ninjas? I refuse to acknowledge that Brane's shard arms did this to me. That sets off problems, including Master."

Enju apologized, "I'm sorry we asked. If it's personal, we won't bother you."

Ayame smiled, "Thank you. Any more questions?"

Myu said, "Just one… any other animals you have in your zoo?"

"Hmm… One monkey, one dog, one rabbit, one canary… uh… a cow, and a sheep. And no, I do not own a girl that is a cock!"

Lily explained, "I believe you mean a rooster. They're male."

Tengge smiled, "But hens are female."

Ayame replied, "I am aware of the chicken of the egg. Sea of the wing."

Myu asked, "Is she okay?"

Ayame moaned, "Ungh… Please excuse me…"

She walked off to the Personnel Only room, as she concluded, "Please show yourselves out. I'm sorry that our tour has cut short."

She shut the door, as Kazuki narrated, "She must be in a hurry… and she is getting fatigued."

Akari smiled, "That's a swell doctor."

Ricka sighed, "For an android."

Nanao corrected, "Cyborg. Though, I want to know how she lost her limbs… But, she looks too human."

Lily groaned, "OHHH! We forgot to ask about Yamabuki!"

Kazuki said, "Right… Anyways, we'll ask her, if she's available."

Akari marched to the door and protested, "NO! We're finding out, now!"

A voice called, "Excuse me, ladies?"

A girl in pink hair, wearing a lab coat, was standing behind Akari, as she gasped, "AGH!"

It was Mistress Makie, but in a disguise. She said, "What are you doing attempting to enter the Personnel Room?"

Akari stuttered, as Kazuki said, "Sorry. But we were just about to leave, but we forgot to ask about one thing."

Makie snorted, "You ask too much, for people like you."

Kazuki stated, "Do you know of a Yamabuki Suou? She's this tall, her hair his dark blue, and her breasts are-, uh…"

He grabbed Myu, as he explained, "And they're about _this _big!"

Myu sobbed, "Ha-ha-haaaau!" feeling embarrassed.

Makie gasped in horror, as Enju bonked his head, "HENTAI MORON!"

Lily shouted, "HOW'S THAT GOING TO HELP?"

Kazuki moaned, "I'm bad at explaining! I'm sorry, but…"

Enju calmly said, "I apologize, Miss… But… We forgot to ask Dr. Kajou one more question. Forgive us if we're being rude by some… _common pigs_!"

Makie said, "No, I think you've said enough. GET OUT!"

They were kicked out of the building, as Makie roared, "And if you _ever _make such a ruckus again, I'm calling the authorities!"

Kazuki called out, "We were invited guests, and we wanted to learn about your Meta-Human Studies!"

Makie smiled, "You were? Oh, yes, I was aware, from students of _Mizaki High_, and its voluptuous entourage that you hold dear. And, uh, one more thing…"

She glared, as she held the door, "Lay off your friend's merchandise, will you? Good day, ladies."

**SLAM!  
**She slammed the door, as Enju snarled, "You bastard! You perverted creep!"

She was yelling at Kazuki, as she griped, "IT'S THANKS TO YOU, WE'LL NEVER FIND SUOU-SAN!"

Myu sobbed, "Hau…"

Lily said, "No, it's alright. Maybe Yamabuki wasn't in the lab, at all. But that other woman… She's…"

Ricka barked, "So rude!"

Cy said, "Indeed. She's wude at all of us!"

Kazuki narrated, "So far, our search for Yamabuki ends in disaster, as we know of where the microchip that controls people is located in… But we have lots of answers made… Just not the right one."

Cy said, as she was walking, "Dr. Ka-zoh was lying a bit…"

They stopped, as Enju asked, "Eh? Cy, you believe her story?"

Cy stated, "Not much. Most of her words were jumbled… Twue, she is a cyborg, and was in an accident, but how she became one… wemains a mystery."

Kazuki sighed, "I guess… But she's hiding the truth, being she's built that way. Was her life saved by someone, after the accident?"

He then turned to Myu, as they were walking home, "Oh, sorry about that moment, Myu… I got over my head over the whole breast thing, since I can't recall how big-."

Myu said, "No, it's alright, senpai. I know you were losing it, since you wanted Yamabuki-senpai back. But it seems we're stuck in a dead end… How can we explain it to Amarao, now that we know what goes on?"

Enju barked, "We don't. Just leave it that way."

She marched off, as Lily stated, "Well, Johnny's going to be happy to know that the lab existed, but… Maybe we should go see how they're doing. Nanao, would you like to come with?"

Nanao stated, "For Johnny's sake, yes."

Cy said, "I'll go wicchu."

They walked together, heading to where Amarao and Kitsurubami are, as the rest of the Ninja Seeking Club departed back to the dorms. Akari sighed, "I am so stupid. I got us kicked out, because I was curious."

Kazuki explained, "No, it's _my _fault. I forgot to ask Dr. Kajou about Yamabuki."

Tengge frowned, "So, we're back to square one. We'll leave it alone, until we think of another plan. I'm going to go see Enju. You go on ahead."

She went to find Enju, as Ricka moaned, "Hungry…"

Kazuki sighed, "Well, I guess it's just you three…"

Akari smiled, "Thanks. You're treating~!"

Ricka cried, "Fried noodle hot dog!"

Myu sighed, "I am kinda hungry."

Fuu laughed, "Look at ya, Kazuki… Looks like you got lesser girls for you, and more for possibly Dr. Kajou."

Kazuki roared, "Mind your mouth, rabbit!"

He calmed down and said, "Well, it's best to leave it at that. In any case, we should treat you to those chips on your neck. We'll drop by at Akari's house and have Zina remove the microchips, before anything else happens."

Myu smiled, "Yeah… I was feeling a bit itchy in the back of my neck."

Ricka moaned, "Ungh… Pain to bend back my neck…"

Kazuki narrated, "Of course, while everyone else has their own problems, I am stuck with the remaining former agents of Commander Amarao's mind control party. Oh, well…"

* * *

Ayame returned from the Personnel Room, as she was refreshed. She rubbed her mouth and smiled, "Ahh… Such a good sweat I worked up."

Makie glared at her, as she tapped her foot. Ayame asked, "What?"

Makie hissed, "Never mind. Did you meet with Obuki's friends?"

Ayame beeped, saluting, "Affirmative. _Nine people – Eight of them, ninjas (seven female, one male); one android, female. _Acquaintances of Obuki."

"Which one?"

Ayame replied, "The one called Cy. Android. Analyzed me, during my Q&A."

Makie growled, "An android? Hmm… The small one in orange? I see… She's such a Loli. Anyways, I had them removed from the premises. They didn't ask you much, did they?"

Ayame said, "Only about AIAME. I fabricated most of the story; avoided Brane's doing, in front of their eyes. Curious."

Makie stared at her, "Don't lie…"

Ayame confessed, "Ahem! Fine. I don't want them to be in Brane's radar."

"WHO GIVES A SHIT ABOUT BRANE?" Makie slapped her, and yelled at her, "I said I could not care less of him! I only want my army to grow!"

Ayame held her face and said, "AIAME understood. Deserved that."

Makie huffed, "Good! Just so you know, I saved you pathetic titanium and silicone ass, just to avoid suspicion. Now revert back to your human persona and assist me!"

Ayame then asked, "I will do as you say, Master. But… I fear that the others may return."

Makie smirked, "If any of them return here… make sure that they do not leave here, alive…"

She winked, as Ayame said, "Winking… Find confusion in that."

Makie huffed, "Just do as I say, if one of the ninjas or the android shows up. Sheesh!"

She walked off in an angry mutter, as Ayame nodded. She then said, "I understand. Once a member of ninja group appears, via a ninja or the android, the assimilation must be done."

What is Makie and Ayame planning?


	4. Chapter 4

As the others depart back to their home, Lily, Nanao, and Cy were heading off to where Amarao is located. Cy scanned the area, and have located them in Kitsurubami's house, the place where she lived in, during her time in Mizaki High. Lily felt concerned, as she said, "This is where Kitsurubami lived…"

Nanao asked, "…and even Amarao? I didn't expect it to be causal and roomy. So jealous…"

Cy smiled, "You are so luggy to be in domes. I wish I lived in the dome…"

She meant that she wants to be in the girls' dorms, but she had to stay with Zina, next door to Akari and her mother.

Lily said, "Well, Amarao is inside. What do you say? Should we tell him everything about our visit?"

Nanao felt upset, "I don't know… Should we call Johnny first?"

Lily replied, "No. It's too soon. Johnny is simply in grief over Kitsurubami's death. But knowing Amarao, he is trying to find a way to revive her, while he holds a small life cube in his possession."

Cy wondered, as she looked at the door, "Kizzu-bami… She _did _die…"

Lily nodded, "True. But even he can save someone from the brink of death… almost as we almost lost Tengge, long ago…"

Nanao said, "Uh, I wasn't there."

Cy added, "So wuz I!"

They approached the door, as Lily knocked.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Akari's house, a small flower shop, Kazuki was escorting Akari, Myu, & Ricka home. He was greeted by a woman with long blonde hair, done in a ponytail, and wearing a blue sweater and white skirt. She was Akari's Mom, Mari Hanao.

Mari smiled and said, "Oh, Akari. I was worried about you."

Akari said, "Hi, Mom. Is Zina home?"

Mari said, "Yes. She was worried about Cy, since she was gone for so long."

Kazuki said, "Yes. Something came up, so she's with Lily and Nanao. We actually wanted to see her, about something private."

Mari blushed, "Oh… I suppose that you and Akari want to go have a private moment, being you two are relatable. I don't mind, since Akari's is precious to both of us."

Akari whined, "MOM! Stop it! It's not like that!"

Ricka gasped, "What was-?"

Myu gasped, "HAU?"

Ricka felt herself jabbed a bit and said, "My heart…"

Kazuki thought, "Oh, boy… This is NOT the reaction I was hoping for."

Mari said, "Well, Zina is upstairs, waiting for Cy. I'll tell her that she's in good company. For now, come right in, everyone."

Akari said, "Thanks, Mom. Come on, Kazuki~!"

They stepped inside, as they headed to Akari's room. Akari said, "Forgive me, but I know this seemed sudden, being that we had been gone for a while…"

Kazuki said, "No problem. Your mother was worried about you. But still, I wished she'd be a strict mother."

Akari laughed, "She'll come around. She's usually like that, but often forgets, from time to time. And she was once a ninja from your village, after all."

Kazuki chuckled, as Ricka sighed, "Unbearable."

She and Myu were completely jealous. He said to the others, "Well, now that we're here, before we return to our dorms, we remove those chips on your neck. But first, I have to tell Zina about the tech in the chips. She _is _an expertise in technology, including science projects."

Myu replied, "Of course. She was once a part of Obnubi, before we found out a horrifying truth. Though, I can't imagine how and why she'd be nice to us now."

Kazuki said, "Don't you get it? After Obnubi's fall, we wanted to move on from it. And she and Cy wants to forget about it. She has helped us in the past, after all."

He narrated, "I haven't forgotten. Lady Zina, a former Obnubi Researcher, was considered our enemy, until we learned the horrible truth. Now, after we have aided her, she had been helping us in many skirmishes, now and then. This one, however… I'm not so sure."

Akari said, "Oh, I know what you're thinking… Zina will fix it. She removed _my _chip, remember?"

He said, "Oh, right… Heh, heh, heh…"

He thought, "It's too bad that these chips are fried, otherwise I'd use them as my slaves, possibly to give out answers. But that's life. All that matters is we save Yamabuki."

Zina walked in, as she was a woman in a revealing red kimono, with long red hair, small wings on her head, and heavy makeup. She then said to Kazuki, "Ah, Kazuki Araya. To what do I owe the visit?"

He said, "Zina, we, uh… Well, it's hard to explain, but you should know what goes on, when we visited the Meta Labs, today. Cy is already with Lily and Nanao, so…"

Zina said, "Is that so? I wish to have Cy come to me, post haste. It _is _getting late."

Akari said, "Well, before we do, could you, uh… the chips?"

Ricka added, "We."

Myu concluded, "Lady Zina, you fixed Akari-senpai, but… not us."

He explained, "Akari had the chip inside her neck, and you removed it. However, Ricka, Enju, and Myu still have theirs."

Zina nodded and responded, "I see. And like Akari's, that, too, was fried."

"Correct."

"Very well. But before I start, did you find anything amiss in their labs, including locating your friend?"

Kazuki explained that they failed to find Yamabuki, after a girl in pink hair kicked them out, because Akari was snooping in Personnel Business. Enju already left, since she was furious over Amarao, while Lily, Nanao, & Cy were visiting Amarao and Kitsurubami, and Johnny was at his dorm, crying for his lost love. He even told her about Ayame, the cyborg that ran the labs. Zina was shocked, as she asked, "Was she the one with ebony hair and a busty look?"

Akari nodded, "Correct."

Zina asked again, "Does she have golden eyes?"

Myu smiled, "Golden like hazelnuts."

Zina once again asked, "Is she very alluring, and talks like a sailor?"

Ricka nodded, "Hm."

Zina growled, "I see… So, _she _is the cause."

Kazuki asked, "Beg pardon?"

Zina replied, "Dr. Ayame Kajou… She goes by another name – AIAME."

He said, "We know. It stands for-."

"_Artificial Intelligence Auto-Mecha Erotica._"

"Huh? I thought it was _Artificial Intelligent Automated Meta Engineer_, or something…"

Myu said, "No, it's _Artificial Intelligent Automated Meta Engineer…_ No, wait… Hau, you were right."

Zina replied, "That was her real name, before she was reformatted. She was a Brainiac of a robot, as she was half-human. She was once in an accident-."

Kazuki replied, "Caused by Brane. She knew of that man, who was a vile person, and got in trouble for bizarre and weird experiments. But he's long gone from her radar."

Zina barked, "IDIOT! She fed you all that? True, while Ayame was once a colleague of Brane, how Brane attacked her was different. A former worker of mine went to that same university, long before he joined Obnubi. In fact, he knew of that same android, AIAME. She was smart, brilliant, and very flexible. However, the only flaw she had was being too alluring and cussed like a sailor! He witnessed how it happened. Brane was conducting some mad experimentation on how to splice human DNA with any living creature, but they found his work… _utterly redundant_. So, they went ahead and gave Dr. Kajou a grant for her work on studying the human mind, and how the brain functions. And Brane, on the other hand, he was forced to be kicked out of the university, for his work of inhuman beliefs. After she was given her grant, they reprogrammed Ayame Kajou, from a very sex-driven android to the same Meta-Specialist that you see, today. Though, her quirks and spice remained intact, and how she charges up is rather… lewd…"

Kazuki asked, "Huh? Dr. Kajou is an android?"

Zina nodded, "Correct. You hear that she says that she is a cyborg, but she's wrong. Brane _did _sought revenge, smashing her into a bloodied mess. However, he didn't destroy her, completely. As long as the AIAME's memories are safely secured, she can be replaced. Remember? It's just like how Cy sacrificed herself, but her memories remained intact."

Kazuki moaned, "Don't remind me. One of the saddest moments of my life."

Akari said, "But still… Dr. Kajou said that she was once human. Why would she lie to us, like that?"

Myu stated, "Akari-senpai, maybe she is, in our view, human… She looks human, acts human, and plainly feels human. But she also knows that she's mechanical, so she fabricated her story, to avoid suspicions."

Kazuki stated, "Uh, one thing I do not understand… What did Brane do, which made him get expelled?"

Zina quietly replied, "Something… you do NOT need to know, which defies God…"

She then confessed, "He once turned an innocent woman into a cow."

Ricka gasped, "As in… Moo-cow?"

Akari and Myu were in astonishment, as Kazuki narrated, "Brane turns… Oh, god! We're just glad Yamabuki hasn't become one…"

Zina said, "Well, Cy will tell me everything, once she is done with her errand with Lily and Kashima. I have trust in them. For now, let's begin the operation on you two."

Myu nervously said, "Yes, ma'am…"

Zina then offered, "If you wish, I'd like for them to stay here, overnight, since they are to be kept alive."

Akari said, "It's simple, really. All Zina did was put me to sleep, removed the chip from my neck, and then, I'd wait a day or so to heal up."

Myu moaned, "Oh, great… We'll miss a whole weekend of this…"

Fuu smiled, "Don't worry, Myu-Myu. I'll be by your side, always."

Kazuki said, "Yeah, just a thought. How will you appear, even if she's knocked out?"

Fuu growled, "What, you wanted to take advantage of her, you pervert?"

Kazuki roared, "MIND YOUR TONGUE, RABBIT!"

Myu shouted, "FUU-SENPAI! ENOUGH!"

They calmed down, as Myu said, "Yes, I understand…"

Ricka sighed, "…and just when I was about to enjoy a peaceful Sunday."

Kazuki said, "It's alright. You're in good care. Akari, can you give Cy a call?"

Akari said, "You bet. I'll be right back."

She rushed to the phone, as Kazuki narrated, "Wow… We met a doctor, but she is also an android. And her story about this Brane fellow attacking her was partially true. Though, what about the girl in pink hair?"

Zina replied, "We will discuss more about your trip to AIAME's laboratory, later. When Cy returns, I wish to have her tell me everything that happened, including your recent skirmish towards this Amarao person."

She smiled, "And also, give Mr. Spicer my regards of his loved one."

Kazuki said, "Right. I will."

He and Akari decided to head out, while they wait for the others to join.

* * *

Back in Kitsurubami's house, Lily, Nanao, and Cy stepped in, as Amarao was still sitting by Kitsurubami, still lying in her bed, lifeless and immovable.

Cy whispered, "Kizzu-bami…"

Lily asked, "Excuse me, Amarao?"

Amarao turned to them and said, "Oh, it's you. Where are the rest of you?"

Lily stated, "They are busy. We'll explain later. We came to see how you and her are doing."

"Not so much," he sighed sadly, "Not even the best medical crew would save her…"

Nanao agreed, "Right… So, she's gone, forever?"

Cy exclaimed, "No! Lemme twy summin! I can save her!"

Amarao asked, "YOU? I'm sorry, but what could you, an android, can do for her?"

Cy smirked, "Plenty!"

Lily said, "You can trust her, okay? Nanao, tell me… Can you do _anything_?"

Nanao paused and said, "Hmm… You know, something inside me, after I was removed of my life cube, back in the lab… It said to revive her, by holding her hand and praying…"

She then sighed and said, "But… How can it? In an anime I saw, a while back, magical powers can heal hearts and wounds, but it cannot raise the dead. Some powers can, but they're very rare!"

Cy responded, "Understood. Kizzu-bami is dead… but not quite. I can find a way to jumpstart her heart, and have it beat. But we need Enju…"

Lily said, "I'm afraid that she's too fickle about Amarao, Cy."

Cy barked, "Well, then let's do summin to jump her heart back up! If Enju's Lightning won't be available, then I guess I'll do it!"

Nanao roared, "ARE YOU CRAZY? You're not a defibrillator! JUST SAY IT! SHE'S DEAD!"

She was in tears, as she was crying, "She's dead… Kitsurubami just-."

She bawled, as Lily held her. Amarao then said, "Hey, kid… If you have that sort of power, do it. At the very least, you three can revive Kitsurubami… and I'll replace her life cube back into her. But you have got to have her heart beating again. Otherwise, you may have killed her."

Cy puffed her chest and smirked, "WIGHT! UNDERSTOOD!"

Nanao sniffled, "We're doomed, are we? If we let her corpse die, he'll kill us!"

Lily smiled, "Have faith… We can trust her."

Amarao stepped back, as Cy held her hands out, after rubbing them, "Clear!"

A small pulse jumped into Kitsurubami's heart. But it didn't beat. Cy tried again, "Clear!" but to no avail. Cy said, "Couple more times, and once I get a life weading, get the cube in, quickly…"

She continued on, after every ten seconds, as Nanao said, "At this rate, if she keeps going, she'll die out of energy. But, WTF, this android's perfect as a medical tool!"

Cy barked, "SHUSH! Still no pulse!"

She slammed her hands onto Kitsurubami, and shouted, "Clear!"

She stopped, as Cy panted heavily. She then shook her head and said, "No pulse… even my ways are useless… We need Enju!"

Nanao growled, "Oh… you…"

She shouted, "YOU STUPID WITCH! **YOU HAD TO DIE AND BREAK JOHNNY'S HEART! I HATE YOU!**"

**WHAM!  
**She slugged Kitsurubami in her chest, but Cy went "PING!" and cried out, "NANNY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?"

Nanao roared, "And I'm proud of it! Serves her right!"

Cy cried, "QUICK! THE LIFE CUBE! WE GOT A PULSE!"

She was right! Nanao pounded onto Kitsurubami in anger that she made her heart beat, again, resulting in Lily and Amarao to scramble and get the life cube. Nanao was in shock, as she whispered, "Huh? Did we-? Did I-?"

She stammered, as she was giggling in confusion, "I… I don't even wanna know."

Cy yelled, "NANNY!"

Nanao held her hands and placed Kitsurubami's hands on her chest. She whispered, "Wake up, Kitsurubami…"

She remained lifeless, as Cy scanned her. She said, "Good. She's stable again. Her fatal wounds are no longer visible, but it'll be a while, before she wakes up."

The phone rang, as Cy went to the phone. Lily said, "So, she'll be alright, once she wakes up. However, I worry about her."

Amarao said, "Yes. But for her sake, I hope she does. I want to make it up for what we have done to you."

Lily said, "Well, Enju may understand, eventually…"

Cy said, "Sowwy, Amah-wo. Zina says I am needed back home."

Lily offered to come with, "I'll go with you."

Amarao said, "Just a minute! Did you, uh… Well, did you find anything weird at the lab?"

Lily stated, "Only that Dr. Kajou harbors girls that were turned into animals, and she is seeking a cure."

Cy replied, "She's wight. Though, how she is a robot is concerning me…"

Amarao stated, "Well, you can trust her, because she is offering to help… but I never knew about her, until you told me about it. Though, I wish that I needed company to stay with me, to support the lieutenant."

Nanao said, "That's okay. I'll stay by her, but only until curfew. I have nothing to do, until tomorrow."

Lily stated, "Right. Keep us informed about Kitsurubami, okay?"

Nanao agreed, as Lily & Cy headed to Akari's house. Amarao said, as they left, "So, they're gone, right?"

He asked her, "I know, from what Kitsurubami shot at you… You have hidden potential."

Nanao blushed and giggled, "Eh? I, uh… Well, not so much. I am simply unique."

She whistled, as he smirked. He thought, "From the cube that Kitsurubami was shot out of, with a greenish glow, this girl is no ordinary female. But what?"

He and Nanao stayed at the house, to watch over Kitsurubami, who is now in a coma. Lily & Cy were on their way back to Akari's house, while Zina was fixing up Ricka and Myu, removing their microchips from inside their necks.

* * *

When they arrived, Kazuki and Akari were waiting by the entrance. Lily and Cy greeted to them, as Cy went inside to assist Zina. Lily smiled, as she said, "Good news. Nanao is already with Amarao. And if Johnny were here, he'd be amazed by Kitsurubami."

Akari sobbed, "No… She's actually-."

Lily smiled, "Still alive! Nanao managed to get her heart beating, somehow, after Cy was trying to jumpstart her heart. She wanted Enju for help, but we didn't need her."

Kazuki said, "Of course. By the way, Zina told us everything about our trip to the lab… and Dr. Kajou wasn't what she appeared to be."

Lily sighed, "I know. Perhaps it's best she tell me, inside. If you do not mind."

Akari smiled, "Great! Also, I'm so happy that Johnny's girlfriend is alive again!"

Lily asked, "How's the others?"

Kazuki said, "Ricka and Myu are being operated, but they'll be in, overnight. As for Enju and Tengge…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the empty Mizaki High, Enju was sitting near the window in the Ninja Seeking Club room. She was still annoyed. Tengge appeared, as she said, "Let me guess… You're still pissy over Amarao?"

Enju gasped, "Tengge?!"

Tengge stated, "You didn't have to bail on the others. You can help assist him. We're doing this for Johnny… and for Yamabuki…"

Enju said nothing, as she stared at the window. She then thought to herself, "Maybe… I should learn if Suou-san is inside."

She plans to go tomorrow to find Yamabuki, herself. Only, she would have to watch out for either Ayame or Makie, if she would run into them.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Enju was walking down the forest path, alone. She was in her white summer dress, and was lost in thought.

"It's wrong of me to leave the others behind. But something seems off about the lab. Kazuki told me that Dr. Kajou was an android… but… I don't believe him; even if it was from Lady Zina."

She sighed and said, "Cy will get the message. Suou-san needs me."

As he walked, she passed a boy with tan skin and black hair, wearing a gray shirt and slacks. She asked, "Excuse me… Do you know where I can find the _Meta-Lab Research Facility?_"

He said, "Oh, yes, ma'am. I just left the place, hours ago. It was down that way, straight ahead, and over the hill, on your right."

Enju bowed and said, "Thanks, sir."

She walked off, as he asked, "Incidentally, why are you headed there?"

She thought, "He can't know about Suou-san."

She said, as she was worried, "UH, th-th-that's none of your business… Don't look at me!"

He asked, "Wait a minute… I remember you, without the mask! Weren't you one of those ninja performers back at the theme park, the other day?"

Enju gulped, and then thought to herself, "URK! Does he know? The other day, we did a performance at the theme park that Kitsurubami sent us there to help with the club's funds! I have to play along."

She barked, "SILLY! I'm no ninja, if that is what you're saying! And even so, I wouldn't be wearing a horrid mask like that! Begone from my sight, you hentai! I got personal business to tend to, and I'm in a hurry!"

She whispered quietly, "Sorry…"

She marched off, as he said, "Well, I'm not surprised." And then called to her, "Sorry, Miss! Didn't mean to make you angry! Uh, sorry for the mistake!"

He walked off and smiled, "Well, she obviously wants to ask questions… Huh… That girl… Was she an heiress?"

She thought, as she was fuming, "Who was that guy? Was he in attendance, during our performance, days ago? Such a hentai… Yandere-type, maybe? Oh, well. He said he came back from the lab, so… If memory serves me, it's down that way."

As she headed to the lab, another person followed her, one with black and white hair, a gray suit, and a red marking on his left cheek. He replied, yawning, "So… She's in there? Cool. I'm going in."

He followed Enju, heading to the same lab she and the others headed to, yesterday.

**XXXXX**

Moments later, she arrived at the building. She remained outside, as she said, "Security looks bleak… and it looks desolate from here. Sundays are never good for working."

The same man that followed Enju already went to the back way, without being noticed. She whispered, "Now's my chance to enter the building… I'd stick out like a sore thumb in these… Suou-san, I should either thank you or kill you, later…"

She stripped down, removing her summer dress, and changed into her ninja outfit. She then said, "This is where _Ninjutsu _and _Science _gets serious. If what Zina says is true, then maybe I can reprogram Dr. Kajou into telling us where Suou-san is."

She zipped off, and went to the roof. She looked around, as she was hiding in the shadows. She then realized, "Hold on… Did that guy go into the back door?"

She sighed, "Nah. Must be one of the researchers…"

She looked at the window on the roof, and looked through. She saw the same man in black and white hair, walking slowly down the halls, yawning. He sighed, "Let's see… Third door to the left. Is this it? Whatever."

Enju huffed, but then said, "This guy… Never seen him in my life. What could he be doing?"

She went inside the building, through the window, and then landed on the floor. She crept off, following the man. She whispered, "This guy… I would interrogate him, but…"

The man groaned, as he approached the Personnel Only door. He said, "Ah, here it is."

He turned the knob and opened the door. He stepped in, but Enju paused. She whispered, "What's going on over here?"

She went to the closed door and listened in. She remained in stealth, to avoid getting caught, especially from either Dr. Kajou or Makie. The man approached the same girl, sitting in the chair, inside the room. He was approaching Yamabuki. He said, "Hmm… So, she's here. She looks rather cute. Though, she looks dead."

He felt her face, but she was immovable. She didn't feel that. The man introduced himself, "Yes, hi. I'm Rhya. And I was wondering if you are able to move, so we'd have a drink together. I mean, your rack is big, and I like that. That's no lie. So, what do you say?"

Yamabuki said nothing. She remained sitting silent. Rhya doesn't know that she is connected to an O.B. Chip, which gives her commands. But also, she is renamed Obuki.

He sighed and said, "Okay. I see how this is. Say nothing, and I'll take you on a date, babe. Okay?"

Enju whispered, "Why that… hentai! Is he hitting on Dr. Kajou? _Nice rack… _as in Dr. Kajou's chest…"

She blushed and said, "But… _big… _Say nothing…"

Rhya asked, "So, what's your name, kiddo? You're rather darling of you."

Yamabuki remained lifeless, as Rhya smirked, "Well, I'll ask around, and see what we can do for you, lady. For now, I should feel your skin, and see how soft they are."

Enju gritted her teeth and snarled, "AGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

She opened the door and dashed inside. She jumped down, behind Rhya and shouted, "Despicable pig! Not so fast!"

Rhya smiled and said, "Oh, look. Another one. Hey, babe. How about I treat you to a drink-?"

Enju roared, "Hentai! You stay away from me and that other woman!"

She then asked, "Uh… Who were you talking to?"

Rhya pointed at Yamabuki and said, "Her. Silent-type, but that's what I like."

Enju gasped in horror, "Suou-san!"

She ran to her, as she held her, "Suou-san! Hey, wake up! No… She's… She can't be dead…"

She felt her pulse and sighed, "Thank goodness. But… But how is she-?"

She shook her and cried, "Suou-san! Wake up! Suou-san! Yamabuki Suou, I'm talking to you! Is this a trick? Is this some sort of ninja ability you're hiding from us? SAY SOMETHING, DAMN IT!"

She was in tears, as she wept, "Suou-san! No…"

She let go and placed her hands on her face, as she was crying. Rhya asked, "Huh? You know her?"

Enju growled, "You… You son of a-. What did you do to her?"

Rhya said, "Whoa! No rush. I found her like this. She's the apple of my eye, in case you're wondering. But _her _boobs are much thicker than yours… uh… Well, not to say the least. Besides, I'm the savior for her. Sadly… she hasn't moved. I think she's a mannequin."

Enju then looked at Yamabuki's neck and said, "No… A microchip! No way! She's…"

Rhya concluded, "OR, she's a vegetable. I chose the latter."

"Shut up!" Enju barked.

She turned to Yamabuki and whispered, "Suou-san… Did Dr. Kajou did this to you?"

She bowed her head and sighed, "Oh… I wish you'd tell me something…"

Rhya stated, "Hey, listen, if this is a bad time, I should be going. But you know how this is."

Enju shot lightning at him, and then barked, "Not so fast! I'm not leaving without results! Are you with Dr. Kajou, or are you some pervert that wants to grope?"

Rhya sighed and stretched his arms out, "So… If that's how you want it, then I guess I have no choice."

He prepared to fight, as Enju growled, "You bastard. You stay away from Suou-san!"

Rhya replied, "Listen, this girl, Yamabuki, was it? This girl is lonely. I can tell."

She protested, "And you decided to act like a sick pig? You make me sick, you hentai of hentais!"

He smirked, "I'm what you call _Disloyal_… But yeah. Seems that if you keep insulting me, then I have to fight you. But your lightning spell, that's where I draw the line. And _you_, you ninja bimbo, crossed the line."

Enju shrieked, as she was appalled, "BIMBO?!"

**ZAP!  
**She shot lightning at him, but Rhya avoided it. He then said, "So… Now we're doing this, huh?"

He prepared, and then yawned, as she called, "Prepare yourself! Taste divine judgment!"

She swung her kunais at him, but he ducked out of the way. She hollered, "**TAKE IT BACK!**"

He yawned, "You're too slow for me."

"Take back what you said about me, you jerk! I'm here for Suou-san's sake!"

"Really? Well…" He yawned, as he moaned, "Well, you forced my hand into it, when you tried to zap me. If I were you, watch it, since a lady is present."

Enju thought, "Oh, crap! He's right. If I louse up, I might end up hurting Suou-san… and with the same chip, nonetheless!"

She held up a sword and said, "I was saving this for a rainy day, but I figured you need something for that face of yours!"

She called out, as he yawned, "If I cannot zap you with my lightning, maybe I can just skewer you! PREPARE!"

She slashed down at him, but he rolled out of the way. He said, "My, aren't you rather vicious."

She yelled, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, HENTAI!"

He asked, "Huh? Do I look like a pervert?"

"You offered Suou-san a drink, tried to grope her breasts, wanting to take her body home… YES! I see you as a pervert! And that bulbous nose is proof! You're a worse hentai than Kazuki _or _Suou-san! And that's just my way of pointing out!"

She swung at him, as Rhya yawned, "Aaaagh. Yep."

He vanished, as he teleported behind her. She gasped, "Where did he-?"

He said, "You were careless."

She growled, "Why you-?"

**POW!  
**Rhya socked her in the face, and sent her tumbling down. She got to her knees, and groaned, "He's swift."

He yawned again and said, "Hey, yeah. If you're going to attack me with flimsy strikes, do me a favor… Train more."

She growled, "You… Have you forgotten who you're dealing with, punk? I am a ninja from a long-disbanded organization, Obnubi, the proudest of the Ninja World! And on my honor as a ninja, I will eliminate you, you bastard! I'm here to protect Suou-san, and NOT become a plaything!"

He yawned again, as she said, "And also, if this is a bad time, you want to take this outside?"

Rhya mumbled, "Meh. And hurt her, while we brawl? Gladly."

He yawned once more, as Enju roared, "COVER YOUR MOUTH, YOU PIG! If you don't want to fight me, go home and sleep!"

He smiled, "Well, look who's being hostile. You're not my mom. Besides, my mom wasn't hot like you. Of course, there's a reason why I am fighting you, all for this girl. You started it, because you forced my hand into it. Now, I didn't want to do it, but the girl you're saving caught my eye."

He held up a dark cloaked blade and said, "Now, lemme show you something about yourself."

He swung his blade at Enju, and then she ran out of the way, escaping through the halls. She dashed back and said, "I'm warning you!"

They started to fight in the long hallway, as Rhya held his blade up. Enju said, "Since we're away from Suou-san, **LIGHTNING!**"

She shot lightning again, but Rhya avoided it. He called, "Quit with the thunderstorms! Here! HAVE IT BACK!"

He shot lightning at Enju, as she gasped, "HUH?"

She was struck by the attack, as she thought, "How did he-? The only other person that can perform lightning was my grandfather. Did he just learn that, or did he steal it?"

He held his blade and swung at her, "Just give up."

He struck her, as she was in pain, "AGH! Pain!"

She kneeled down and said, "I know this is a fragile place, and I can't hurt anyone else… But damn it, you have crossed the line!"

He swung his blade, down, but Enju avoided it, coated with sparks. She said, "Okay, you big-nosed sloth! Avoid THIS!"

She called out, "_He who wields metal, chops wood asunder, heed my call, God of Thunder! **RAIJIN!**_"

She launched a huge storm of lightning across the halls, as Rhya swiftly dodged each shot.

Enju called, "_Metal overcomes wood! Gods of Thunder, still upon the Northern Mountains, HEED MY CALL!_"

She produced a barrage of lightning strikes, as it surrounded Rhya in a cage of volt strikes. Rhya stumbled down, as he sighed, "Whoa… If this keeps up, you're going to tear the place down."

She called, "If it means to get rid of you, so be it! I came here for Yamabuki! That's all!"

She flashed more lightning, and prepared her ninja sword. She dashed forward, but then halted, seeing him disappear again. He asked, "So, aren't you going to compensate me?"

She barked, "YOU!"

She turned around, as he called out, "_Raijin!_" and he shot out a huge bolt of lightning to Enju. She stumbled down, but was nearly injured. She hollered, "I GET IT! THIS IS MIMICRY!"

Rhya said, yawning, "Sort of. You wouldn't understand. Say night-night, lady. Sorry that we haven't had time to know each other… but you got an awesome rack and build."

He dashed towards Enju, but then Enju roared, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She shouted, as she roared out a huge bolt of lightning onto Rhya. He was caught in the blast, as Enju held him down. She placed her blade on his neck, and then hissed, "Hentai… HENTAI! YOU DIRTY ROTTEN HENTAI! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Rhya laughed, "Hehehe… Hey, you're not serious, are you?"

Enju growled, "Bastard… You hurt my friend, and you want to be sick and perverted! YOU SHOULD DIE!"

She pinned him down, about to attack, until Ayame appeared.

"That is enough!" Ayame called, "I will not let you trash this place, any longer. You want to hurt the animals in my menagerie?"

Enju asked, "Uh, Dr. Kajou?"

Rhya kicked her off, and then yawned, "Eeeegh! Uh, if you girls are into girl talk right now, I'll be on my way. Later."

He vanished, as Enju griped, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

She sighed, "Ohhhh… He got away…"

Ayame stared at her, as Enju snarled, "Doctor… I know what happened. This guy, he tried to make a pass at Suou-san!"

Ayame thought, "She knows Obuki. Understood. Friend of ninja."

She stated, "I apologize. Did he try to thrust him tightly?"

Enju replied, "No, he didn't. But he _was _thinking of grasping them."

Ayame giggled, "Indeed… We'll go see if she's okay."

They went inside, as Enju then asked, "Yeah… I was thinking of asking you about Suou-san, and if you, uh, ever recovered her."

Ayame said, "And you are?"

Enju said, "Enju Saion-Ji. We met, yesterday, during the tour."

Ayame said, "Okay. Well, here she is. Yamabuki Suou is safe and sound. However, we were thinking of using her, she since was, uh, injured badly."

Enju then asked, "Then why the chip?"

Ayame asked her, "Come again?"

Enju stated, "Well, last night, I had a chat with a friend of mine, and she told me that a man named Amarao had the same chip as Suou-san. And I have one, too, but I've yet to remove it."

Ayame straightened Yamabuki and said, "I see. Is it active?"

Enju replied, "No… It's fried. Do you know something about it, since you have one, as well?"

Ayame said, "I may. Turn around."

She turned around and removed her black scarf. She found the microchip and then nodded, "So it is. O.B. Mind Control Chip. Same chip used on Obuki, Amarao, and myself."

She examined it, as Enju asked, "Uh, something wrong?"

Ayame held up a small electronic pen and said, "Do not worry. I shall remedy this method."

She placed the pen onto the neck, and used a small laser on the chip. Enju moaned in pain, and then groaned, "Hurry up… Ouch…"

She finished, as Ayame said, "Chip is on last legs. I managed to reformat it back to its former glory. Servos and bytes are frail, but are now at 100% operational status."

She was speaking robotic, as Enju held her neck, "Thanks, I… Wait… Dr. Kajou, what did you say?"

Ayame replied, "Response: I have fixed the chip."

Enju griped, "FIXED IT?! I WANT THIS REMOVED! HOW DID YOU-?"

Ayame said, "It was fried, but not offline. Mild damage."

"GET THIS OFF OF ME!"

"Negative. You, Enju Saion-Ji, bear the chip. You are part of the harem."

"Harem?! You…"

She widened her eyes and gasped, "No… Wait a minute… Amarao's chip on his neck… Mind control to my friends… kidnapping Suou-san… IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?"

Ayame replied, "Negative. My master, no, my boss recreated the OB Chips. The chip you hold is for your slave programming."

Enju growled, "You dirty rotten-!"

Ayame called, "Enju! Stop!"

She stopped moving, as she gasped, "Huh? I… I can't move…"

Ayame replied, "I activated the chip. However, I've yet to activate the full function."

Enju growled, "You monster. Who did this? Because of you, Johnny's girl is dead, and you used Amarao, all because you wanted-! Wait… What _does _your boss want?"

"Perhaps _I shall _explain, Miss Enju." Makie appeared, in her suit, as she walked into the door. She explained, "You see, I returned to the land of living, in order to get my revenge on the world. People appreciate me, because I function with a drive… by drive, I mean a physical drive. I do gymnastics, basketball, and even some ribbon dancing and Yoga. But you… Your stance and poise demeanor… You remind me of _her_… The same girl that called me what I was… _A FAILURE!_"

Enju asked, "Who are you?"

Mistress Makie smirked, as she grinned at Enju.


	6. Chapter 6

Enju gasped, as she called out, "WHO ARE YOU?"

She was in the presence of Mistress Makie, after Ayame reworked and fixed the microchip in her neck.

Makie smiled, "Well, let's leave the introductions for later. For now, lemme finish. You see, my friend was a class representative, though she was blonde and with a sexy build. But she wasn't a ninja. She kept calling me names! Calling me a failure, with no drive! She called me stupid, too! Do you know what she said to me?"

Enju shook her head, and then said, "I have a feeling that it's going to be hurtful… Go ahead."

Makie said, "I told her that she is making a big deal out of it; something I cannot explain. And… She said to me…"

_A girl in blonde hair yelled at Makie, as she was holding her right leg up, "OH, HELL NO! You did not just say that! What do you mean I'm making a big deal? Who here is upset? You're not gonna get anywhere with this negative attitude."_

Makie roared, "SHE CALLED ME "NEGATIVE"!"

Enju asked, "And?"

Makie hissed, "And there's more… Something _you_… dear ninja… will not like! You know what she said NEXT? HMM?"

_The blonde scolded Makie, "If you continue to have this pessimistic outlook on life, you won't be able to enjoy the good things!"_

_Makie asked, "I'm pessa-what'd you say?"_

_The blonde roared out, "HELLO? Pessimistic? A NEGATIVE PESSIMISTIC PERSON! YOU have completely FAILED at being Makie!"_

_Makie shrieked, as she turned completely white. And then was crushed.  
"Crushed!"_

Enju glared at her, as she said, "That… is the… most…"  
She roared, "STUPIDEST EXCUSE I HAVE EVER HEARD! And I heard dumb excuses from Kazuki, whenever he's perverted! YOU, obviously, are obsessed in evil, because someone treated you negative, and SHE, the woman you hated, was right! THAT IS BULLSHIT, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Ayame nodded, "Affirmative. Ninja Girl is right. That is no excuse."

Makie huffed, "Whose side are you on, AIAME? And save your insults for later, Ninja Girl! I'm not finished yet! That girl… She ridicules me, with no end!"

She held her cane,"…she blames me for being negative, even though I was an air-head! I still am, but I am forgetful, sometimes!"

_"I'll point, because it's completely your fault!" The blonde called, "I'll point, because I'm sick of overzealous curiosity and underdeveloped intelligence!"_

_Makie sobbed, "I can't get us out of here! It's impossible!"_

_"What do you mean, impossible? Why do you give up so easily? THAT is why you are a failure!"_

Makie narrated, "It didn't end there…"

_"You never question anything, and yet you still wonder why you're no good."_

_"You are no good!"_

_"YES! YOU HAVE FAILED!"_

_"Silence, Failure Girl!"_

_"You're so stupid."_

_"You're only really Makie, when you screw up, and I have to yell at you for being a failure! A MAKIE WHO IS NOT A FAILURE IS ACTUALLY A FAILURE AT BEING MAKIE!"_

Makie snarled, as she gripped her cane, "And at that point… No drive… No successful traits… No good… Even rats say I am no good! It was at that point, after I was told I was a failure at being Makie… it was at that point… I was crushed for so long that I couldn't handle being abused! Day-in… Day-out… I am a failure at being Makie… Until finally…"

_Makie was frozen for two hours… until she came to._

_"Failed at Makie… Failed at me…"_

_She went to her room, all by herself, and grabbed a picture of Ayaka Yukihiro, the blonde girl that abuses her._

_"Failed at Makie… Failed at me…"_

_She then grabbed a pen, and then stared at the picture of Ayaka. While all the while, the voice of herself, crushed and saddened, echoed into her head, "Failed at Makie… Failed at me… Failed at Makie… Failed at me… Failed at Makie… Failed at me… Failed at Makie… Failed at me… Failed at Makie… Failed at me… Failed at Makie… Failed at me… Failed at Makie… Failed at me… Failed at Makie… Failed at me…"_

_She gritted her teeth, and her eyes went demonic and red, "**SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! SHUT! UP! SHUT! THE HELL! UP! BITCH!**"_

_And then, she scribbled all over the face, with devil horns, a moustache, and other certainties a drawing should be displayed. Makie, because of this, was so pissed off._

"_That… That did it…" she whispered, completely angry, "That's all I can stand! I am NOT a failure!"_

_She ripped up the picture and shouted, "AYAKA YUKIHIRO! _**_YOU'RE _**_THE FAILURE! FAILURE BITCH!"_

_She cackled, as she lost her mind, finally. Makie Sasaki was no more._

Makie narrated, "I couldn't take it anymore! So many times I was called a failure that I reached my breaking point! I swore revenge on Ayaka, for all the times she abused me, and all the times I've been crushed! So… What do I do? I forced people in my school to praise me, forcefully! And so enter the O.B. Chip, a microchip that can control the brain, and become a mindless and useful slave."

She continued, as Enju was completely shocked, "All these girls, they do not appreciate me… because no one cares. I CARE! I AM MAKIE SASAKI, DAMN IT! **I AM MAKIE SASAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**"

She bellowed, "NOT EVEN THE GODS OR THE MAGI PEOPLE WOULD EVEN DARE STOP ME, BECAUSE I AM A SUCCESS AT BEING MAKIE! SO WHAT IF I DID DUMB THINGS THAT I DIDN'T THINK TWICE! EVERYONE CALLS ME _NO GOOD_! I AM NO GOOD? FUCK YOU! I AM A FAILURE, BECAUSE _SHE _SAID SO! If you want to be praised, do it right. If you can't do anything right, have someone else do it for you! I may be dumb, but I'm not that stupid! I AM A WALKING LIVING BREATHING MISTRESS OF THE BLACK ARTS, ALBEIT THROUGH TECHNOLOGY-!"

Enju roared, "IS THIS GOING ANYWHERE?"

Makie asked, "Eh… What?"

Enju barked, "What does that have to do with the O.B. Chips?"

Makie yelled, "EVERYTHING! You think those chips were for parlor tricks? NO! It was to create an army of evil! An army of my classmates and students, from my school, to obey my every command! I studied so much, and even helped create more chips to work up the obedience levels of each girl, no matter who it is! It was MY army! My army, an army who praises me! NO negative outlooks on life, NO negative means of support, and NO mistakes! I made sure that I _remained _successful, even if they tell me otherwise! And when that day came, I finally have Ayaka Yukihiro in my talons, ready to be in my harem, licking my boots!"

She growled, "But that all came for naught… when my own careless mistakes destroyed my army, and ruined my revenge… I had the school… in the palm of my hands… and I ruined it! Ayaka would stop me, using a microchip nullifier, and I would foil her plans. Only…"

She giggled nervously, "I accidentally crushed the nullifier, button-first… setting off a huge wave of energy that cancel out the slave programming in the chips. After that, I forgot all about it, until… Until she did it to me, again. Just when things were back to normal, I reemerged… and I vowed vengeance."

_Makie stabbed onto Ayaka's chest with her cane, and snarled, "DIE, BITCH!" as Ayaka shrieked from horror._

Makie smiled, "And I finally killed her… If this would go away… I'd eliminate her, first! And then, I would strike, when the moment arrives! So, now you know everything, Enju Saion-Ji… You fought that pervert, without thinking of hurting Suou! This is exactly why you have no skill in thunder!"

Enju barked, "Yes, I do! I was in an inability to control these powers, since my grandfather was the only person to wield the power of lightning!"

Makie smirked, "And why am I not surprised? That guy really has a thing for you… You know… From the looks of it, you _do _look like her… Ayaka Yukihiro… Except her hair was blonde. The eyes and the boobs, about an exact match."

Enju glared, "Okay, stuff it, you insecure imp! Why did you kidnap Suou-san, and used Amarao and Kitsurubami for your amusement?"

Makie smirked, "Oh… You want to know why? Did I use pawns on you?"

She babbled and bawled sarcastically, "Did the poor ninja gurl feel upset da dye killed Johnny-Wonny's pet Kitsuki?"

Enju asked, "How did you-?"

Makie smiled, "Believe it. I was there, when I saw ALL OF YOU ruin my plans. You and your stupid ninja allies! Of course, when Suou ran off to escape, I intercepted it and had her come with me. Her soldiers, on the other hand, well… Let's just say that I fired them."

Enju gasped, "Huh? You destroyed those puppets?"

Makie stated, "Of course. It's unfair to create an army, using ninjutsu that can magically produce people or weapons. But it _is _useful… Why didn't I bother to use it on Ayaka?"

Ayame called, "Master. What shall we do with Enju? Obuki seems lonely."

"Obuki?" Enju asked.

Makie grinned, "Is the chip fixed?"

Ayame bowed, "Affirmative."

Makie stated, "Well… _Someone _needs to deliver the cat food and stuff for that Budo boy…"

Ayame grinned, "Oooooh, looks like you're being made, ninja girl."

Makie barked, "AND… I specifically said that you are to turn one of the ninjas, even the android?"

Enju gasped, "You knew about us?"

She growled, "I will NOT be your puppet, you pink-haired harlequin! I'm not going to be your servant! So what if your friend and class rep treats you like a failure? That's life! You're so not getting it! And you would get revenge, like that? You are, as your friend says, simply _no good_!"

Makie gasped, "NO GOOD? YOU THINK IT'S NO GOOD?"

Ayame corrected, "Affirmative, Master. However, I approve of your drive to success."

Enju barked, "Well, I _don't_! Free me from this chip, at once!"

Makie smirked, "Too late."

She was about to call out, as Enju barked, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Makie bellowed, "THE HELL I **CAN**!"

Enju sparked up, and then cried, "LIGHTNING!"

Makie called, "Enju! Belay lightning!"

She stopped, as Enju gasped, "No… What is this?"

Makie smiled, "The O.B. Chip, in action… A very subtle test, my dear. It is also voice-activated, so you can give commands."

Enju asked, "Voice commands? Like some sort of device? You… You're mad! This is…"

Makie huffed, "I grew tired of this. Enju! Activate!"

Enju gasped, and then suddenly, her arms drooped down. She was standing in place, as she was in attention. She spoke in a robotic voice, "Hello, master. How may I serve you?"

Makie giggled, "Indeed… IT WORKS!"

Ayame said, "Maintenance procedure – completed and successful."

She added, "Master, you could have done that, earlier. Saved the trouble."

Makie sneered, "Someone has to hear my story. And apparently, _she _doesn't think it's good! I may be no good, but the times that I am labeled as a failure at being Makie is over!"

Makie moaned, as she yawned, "AIAME, deal with her. I grow weary… See that she is suited, so she can make the errand for the boy. As for Enju, in general, have her slave functions tested, when she comes back."

Ayame bowed, "Understood, master."

She carried a stiff-like Enju away and went back to the private room. Makie walked away, and then groaned, "She's no Ayaka, but she has a lot of energy. Saion-Ji, was it? Hmm…"

She returned to her office and said, "Well, that's a bit of a mess. As for that guy… You three!"

Three girls, wearing black and purple idol outfits, with black feathers, wearing crow masks, appeared to their master. One has long red hair, another with black hair, and another with light blue hair done in pigtails. They saluted, "Yes, my master…"

Makie ordered, "This guy with the black and white hair, and that scar. If you find him, _liquidate _him. He must not know. Now… Futaba, Sena, Kirara, go!"

They zipped off, in a fast-like manner, as Makie lied on her chair, feeling uneasy. She said, "I feel a whole lot better, letting it out, but it does seem a bit unworthy of myself…"

She remained seated, as she was dozing off.

Meanwhile, in the private room, Ayame brushed Enju's long hair, as she was in her black bra and panties, standing straight. She then grinned, "Black suits you, since your ninja outfit clashes your color. You won't see ME wear that color. White is always nice. Sorry, but you already knew about us. Can't bear to let you leave."

She brushed her hair to a ponytail, and then held up a white business shirt. She then said, "Two ninjas down… uh… hmm… one, two, three-. Eight to go. Spice Boy's not important, and so's the other boy. Well…"

She dressed Enju up and said, "For Budo, I'm doing you the favor, just to save Azusa… I'm sorry I have to do this, Enju. But hey… Master's orders."

She nearly finished, as she felt exhausted. She said, "Done. Tomorrow we will send you to this address, so you can deliver the cat supplies for Budo. Understood?"

Enju didn't respond. She was immovable. Ayame placed her by the wall and said, "Enju! Deliver the supplies at 6am, tomorrow!"

She left the room, as Enju was standing in place, in her new uniform. The room was quiet, again, as Enju and Yamabuki were two of the ninjas that become Mistress Makie's slaves.

**XXXXX**

Outside the lab, meanwhile, Rhya was walking off, bored and smirking.

"Well." He said, as he turned to the 4th wall, "I tried. Anyways, you think I'd assist that cute ninja girl, all for that walking talking sex doll? I think not. Besides, I have better things to do… when next we meet, dear Yamabuki…"

He walked into a portal and whistled away, leaving this world behind.

* * *

That evening, Lily was waiting by the rooftop, worried over Enju. She said, "Enju's been gone for a while now. It's not like her."

Tengge replied, "I know… You think she might be kidnapped? Amarao wouldn't say. He has no clue on who or what the person looked like…"

Lily then said, "Well, perhaps Kitsurubami would know. She was in this mess, more than any of us. We'll go see them, tomorrow, if she wakes up."

Tengge said, "Right."

They went inside, still waiting on Enju, which they do not know that she was already captured.

* * *

The next day, in the club room, everyone was present, except for Johnny and Enju. Johnny was still upset over Kitsurubami, while Enju was already captured by Makie. Some of the girls were dejected, as they were waiting for her. Ricka and Myu were also there, after they spent the night in Akari's house, recovering from the chip in their neck being surgically removed.

Kazuki whispered, "Enju's not here. She had something personal, but…"

Akari felt uneasy, "Enju…"

He said, "Guys, I don't know what is going on, but… If it's that chip acting up, we have to rescue her, wherever she may be. Who knows what could happen?"

Cy replied, "Twue. Should someone see the micwochip, there's a chan zat dey wood repair it."

Lily gasped, "And if that happens…"

Nanao whispered, "She'll be an emotionless android, like Cy!"

Cy roared, "I HAVE EMO-CHUNS! NANNY, YOU WUDE!"

Nanao replied, "Sorry. I mean, it'll be a repeat performance, like back in the base. Yamabuki is gone, and now Enju. If only one of us has the ability to perform her ninjutsu…"

Tengge replied, "That's true. Yamabuki's the only person to create art and bring it to life."

Lily said, "But none of us can draw like her."

She then said, "But then there's Enju. She's a part of the Student Council."

He said, as he was flustered, "Well, not to be rude, but… At least we know the Hag is working double hard on Enju's work, since she's absent."

Ricka replied, "So right. Pales to work for master's sake."

Myu stated, "Well… We never asked about the lab. Did Enju go to the lab again?"

Akari called, as she said, "I'm on it!"

She dialed the number, but she got a recording, "_We apologize, but lab hours are open from 8am to 4pm…_"

Akari sighed, "Enju… Where is she?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small house, the boy, Budo, was greeted by Enju, in a revealing white uniform and blue cap, with long black hair done in a ponytail. Budo gasped, "Huh? You're…"

Enju said in a robotic voice, holding a huge box, "Hello. Dr. Ayame Kajou. Has brought you. Your supplies. For. _Azusa. Nakano._"

Budo thought, "That's the same girl I ran into, yesterday. Strange."

He said, "Uh, thanks."

Enju bowed and said, "Have a nice day."

She turned around and walked slowly to the black car. Budo then noticed a microchip on the back of her neck. He called, "Excuse me, Miss?"

She stopped, as Budo asked, "Uh… Haven't we met before?"

She replied, "… … …I do not think so. Please excuse me."

She went in, as Budo thought, "She… She has the same chip as the Yamabuki girl. What is going on?"

He shook his head and said, "Nah. She doesn't look like her. She'd call me a hentai, whatever that is. Anyways, I'm glad she remembered to get me the cat supplies."

He picked up the box and went inside. Enju returned to the car and sat in the back seat. Ayame was wearing a black hood, as she was driving back to the labs. Ayame said, as she was behind the wheel, "Excellent work."

Enju responded, "Thank you. AIAME. I live to serve my mistress. Was I no good?"

Ayame said, "No. But we'll see how your performance works well, once we return to the lab, so your mistress will judge you."

Enju nodded, as she spoke, with an expressionless stare, "Thank you. AIAME. I live to serve. Mistress Makie. I live. To serve."

* * *

That night, Johnny was walking to Kitsurubami's house, as he whispered, "My kitty… Kitsuki…"

He approached the door, as it was already open. He saw Kitsurubami, lying on the small cot, in the middle of the room, still out cold and lifeless. He said, "Kitsurubami… No! You're Kitsuki. That's all that matters. I want to see you again. Please…"

He held her hand and said, "Please… Don't die on me. Please…"

He sat by her side and sobbed, "I love you. My Kitsuki… Please, don't go…"

He wept, until Amarao appeared, seeing the lovelorn Johnny weeping. Amarao nodded, as he turned away, feeling hurt. He then thought, "I hope to find this lab, and end this… but… I'm not sure if this woman, this viper, is safe to go near. She's psychotic… But I just cannot tell them. This woman… They are confronting someone who enacts revenge, after she was…"

He grumbled, as he went to the bedroom, "No… I can't say it. It's impossible to say."

He knows what goes on about Mistress Makie. But what?


	7. Chapter 7

Kazuki narrated, as he was sitting in his desk, before class starts, "It's been two days now, and so far, Enju hasn't returned. Please tell me this is not a repeat of Tengge's kidnapping, back then. She and Yamabuki, they were absent, since last week. I'm starting to grow worried. I have my shaking suspicions about them, including Amarao, Kitsurubami, and Ayame Kajou. All of them were a part of our problem, since they arrived. It started with Kitsurubami attending school, only to realize that her commander was being used."

He was dejected, as Johnny smiled, "Hey."

"Oh, Johnny. You came?" Kazuki asked.

Johnny said, "I did. I felt upset about Kitsuki… I visited her, last night. And… She's not doing so well."

Kazuki sighed and said, "Yeah."

"Dude, why are you down?"

"Enju… She's gone. She hasn't returned, since the other day."

"NANI? How?"

"Well… It started with our trip to the lab, and-."

Suddenly, a voice called, "KAZUKI! You hentai!"

It was Nanao, as she called to him in anger, "I'm sick of your excuses, Kazuki Araya!"

Kazuki asked, "Nanao? Why are you angry?"

Nanao shouted, "Shut it! I'm done listening to you, you perverted jerk! Hentai! Super ultra hentai! Uh… Mega ultra super hyper golden hentai! Prepare yourself! LIGHTNING!"

She imitated lightning, as she shouted, "PSHOOOM! BOOM! KAKOW! Uh… TICAW! TICAW!"

Kazuki thought, "Now that's just sad…"

Johnny asked, "Eh? Why are you acting like… uh? Who are you again?"

Nanao's hair was almost like Enju's, as she said, "I'm the New Enju! Hentai!"

Johnny bawled, "WHY?"

Kazuki barked, "Enough! You're NOT Enju! You're Nanao! Why are you acting like Enju?"

Nanao explained, "Sorry… But Miss Kikuko said that I have to fill the void of Enju and Yamabuki…"

He gasped, "You-? The Hag made you act like her?"

He thought, "You know, that's a clever thought… Except, one problem…"

He explained, "Well, that's a thought, but you're not a ninja."

Nanao sighed, "I know… And I worked so hard to act like Enju, and even shout out my lightning attacks. Plus, being you're the resident hentai, Enju's like a robot, shouting "hentai", like she's a machine, calling to search and destroy. You know how it is… But Miss Kikuko said that I need to start learning how to be a ninja. I told her I'm not into that."

He thought, "And yet, The Hag knows how to make her act ninja-like…"

He said, "I'm going to have a word with her, about this transformation."

Nanao barked, "Watch it, you hentai! You better think of a good excuse!"

Johnny gasped, "Whoa! Enju, nice hairstyle!"

Kazuki huffed, "Idiot."

* * *

That afternoon, Kazuki and Nanao meet at the secret room of Kikuko Hattori, Kazuki's master. She was a child-like woman with long gray hair and a black eyepatch, wearing a white school uniform. She huffed, as she explained, "It's thanks to Enju, she scampered off and leave me to man the ship in Student Council! Tengge would've offered help, but lass wasn't that anxious…"

He sighed, "Okay… Why Nanao?"

She explained, "I'm sorry, lad. But I had to fill the void of what Enju is doing. Plus, Zina and Lily told me about your adventure, a while back. So… Yamabuki was kidnapped, while two military specialists were used by a mysterious lady, in which the guy with NO eyebrows… says that she's a viper. And her flunky, a Meta-Human researcher, who is also a sex-crazed android, works in a Meta Lab, creating these microchips."

She held up a chip and said, "Like this one here."

Kazuki gasped, "WHAT THE-?"

Nanao said, "Don't panic! Zina managed to repair and rebuild Myu's chip, after she removed it. She and Cy did the rest, and I helped."

He cried, "HAG! Why do you have this mind-control chip in your possession?"

Kikuko explained, "To assist you, lad! Are you daft that you do not understand what goes on? It's very simple. We install the chip into Nanao's neck, then we make her controlled by us. After which, she will succumb to the chip and tell the truth about the source that we are able to pinpoint, and destroy it."

Kazuki said, "It's the Meta-Lab, far from here. We were there, the other day."

Kikuko hazed, "Moron! For all we know that Yamabuki and Enju are somewhere in another lab, buried in secrecy! Why do you think these blasted chips are for mind-control, and not for dip?"

He narrated, "Well, she has a point. But if we're able to use the chip, we should find out where Yamabuki is. Of course, Enju's another story. Could she be fallen victim to the same stunt? I can trust the Old Hag… well, for now…"

Kazuki said, "Fine. You win. But make sure that she is controlled, and never say no to our commands."

Nanao cried, "Aw, now you're making me feel like a character in an RPG Dating Sim game! You're sick!"

Kikuko said, "I already have her role jotted down. She agreed to go by the alias, as she will be our ninja for the day."

She thought, "But I am unsure about this, since this Nanao lass seems off…"

Nanao smirked, "You'll see. You're about to see New Enju in action!"

Kikuko placed the chip on her neck and said, "Now… All that's left is to make it so. Lad, would you do the honors?"

Kazuki said, "Right… Uh… Nanao! Activate!"

Nanao's eyes went blank, as her eyes shone dimmed. She stood straight and said, "Hello, master. My name is Nanao Kashiwa. How may I serve you today?"

Kikuko was befuddled and in worry, "That name. Kashiwa… Kashiwa…"

"Penny for your thoughts, Hag?"

"Oh, nothing, lad. Just carry on."

Kazuki thought, as Nanao remained in his presence, as his slave, "What am I gonna do? This chip. We are one step closer into finding Enju and Yamabuki. But I hope they're safe. Our only best bet is to use Nanao, as our pseudo-ninja. Granted that she's not a ninja, but…"

Kazuki smiled, "Well, she may not be a ninja, but she can be affordable for intel."

Kikuko whispered, as she looked away, "Don't be so sure, lad."

Kazuki then turned to Nanao, as she bowed at him. She said, "Master, what is it that you'd like me to ask?"

He gulped and then nervously said, "I'd like to ask you a question… about the chip you possess."

Nanao asked, "What about it? Isn't it lovely?"

She explained, "As you can guess, I am built with an O.B. Chip, a chip that gives 100% servitude for the owner. I am at your every command."

Kazuki asked, "O.B. Chip? Sounds like a bad potato chip recipe."

Nanao explained, "It stands for _Obedience Chip_. It can control anybody, no matter what situation they are in. Once lodged into a mechanical human, or otherwise, the subject is controlled by the person who first presents the chip to her. Once the chip is in place, on a body part, it will never come off, unless the chip disables the process. Once it does, the effects become null, but _only_ by the person who recently controls her. In short, the O.B. is connected to me, as it is active."

Kazuki whispered, "So, tell me… Who created the O.B. Chip?"

Nanao replied, "I apologize, Master, but that information is classified. I refuse to reveal the creation of the O.B. Chip, in front of my master or his sister."

Kikuko roared, "SISTER?!"

He shushed her, "QUIET, uh, Onee-chan."

He whispered to her, "Play along, Hag. She thinks you're just a child, in which you're not."

Kikuko barked, "How dare you! I'm a lovely loli, and proud of it!"

"Oh, you're not even pushing 90!"

"You want a piece of me, you brat?"

"Bring it, hag!"

Nanao pleaded, "Master, Master's sister, please stop fighting!"

Kikuko said, "Look, Miss Kashiwa – _*shudder* _that name… – Look, for my brother's sake, please tell us who created the chip, so we can help? Our friends are in danger… and my brother needs to save them!"

She hugged Kazuki, as he muttered in disgust, "This is embarrassing…"

Nanao nodded, as she said, "I understand. I do believe that the chip I hold has answers. Yes, I will explain. The O.B. Chip was originally a device made for a robot girl named Chachamaru. The chip is created by Satomi Hakase and Lingshen Chao, students from an all-girls' school called Mahora Academy. The chip is considered to be officially untested. However, according to intel from a previous reports, a woman named Makie Sasaki stole the chip and used it for evil purposes. Her evil ways are classified, by the way. However, once she tested it on one Konoka Konoe, she mass-produced the chip, and her evil plan was one thing: _rule the entire school, under her iron fist and praise of being a success at being Makie_. Stupid, I know. But she was brought to the point of rage and conquest, because she was called a failure with no drive. I shall demonstrate."

She pointed at Kikuko, "Miss Kikuko, everything about you as head of Student Council is faulty! You never do work, you play video games, you act like an otaku, and you always treat Master wrong! You are no good!"

Kikuko gasped, "OI! You're saying I am a lazy woman?"

Nanao boomed, "I'm saying that YOU are a failure! YES! YOU FAILED AT BEING KIKUKO!"

Kikuko's jaw dropped, as she was crushed, "Crushed!"

She was pale white, as Kazuki said, "Wow… That mean, huh?"

Nanao said, "_End demonstration. _Master, Makie Sasaki was a nice girl, though aloof and airheaded, but that kind of bullying drove her to revenge, leading to the O.B. Chips she helped mass produced, using the creators of said chip to be under her thrall, and controlled her class of 27 of 31 girls."

Kazuki stammered, "Thirty-one girls?! Wow… That includes her, this Makie?"

Nanao responded, "Correct. Makie Sasaki was the puppet master… and all of her students would be her puppets. The one target that she was ridiculed and teased at, for being a failure at being Makie… was Ayaka Yukihiro, a class representative of 3-A."

He whispered, "Whoa… One girl, uses the chip, all because she reached her breaking point on another…"

He complained, "That's so stupid!"

Kikuko moaned, "I'm a failure at Kikuko… I'm a failure at me…"

Kazuki said, "Uh-oh… I think the Hag is broken…"

Nanao smiled, "She'll come around. Now, anymore you'd like to ask me, Master?"

Kazuki asked, "Well, I have one thing, since the knowledge inside the chip makes you obedient and useful. But for my, uh, sister, would you tell us more? Like, why use the chip for Commander Amarao?"

Nanao replied, "Hmm… I do not know…"

Kazuki said, "Okay, how about this?"

He narrated, as he was nervous, "Crap, what do I ask her? The Hag's no help, since she's been crushed, and I'm stuck trying to think of any leads on what the chip also does. Nanao… She's… I have to ask her that important question."

He then asked her, "Tell me, Nanao… Do you know where Makie is now?"

Nanao replied, "She's dead."

Kazuki gasped, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAA? She's dead? Then… How is that possible, creating O.B. CHIPS?"

Nanao explained, "The chips sense something about the creator that rebuilt this chip for me, Master. A Doctor Kajou made it for me."

Kazuki said, "Of course. She's an android, called an _A.I. Auto-Mecha Erotica, _or something. She goes by another, an alias, _A.I. Automated Meta Engineer_. Is she involved in this?"

Nanao was worried, "I do not know, Master…"

Kikuko remains crushed, as Kazuki narrated, "Great… Even for a slave, she had no idea. And the hag's no help, after she got what she deserved. Maybe I should've cut to the chase, soon enough…"

Nanao giggled, "Enough of the sad stories, why, how about asking me about myself, Master? My boobs are awesome!"

Kazuki gasped, "Eh?"

She smiled, "They're so big! How about a touch, Master?"

Kazuki thought, "Uh-oh… Would I? No… Enju's not here, but… Ugh… I can't miss that opportunity… even if it _is _Nanao."

She grabbed his wrist and placed his left hand onto her soft bosom. Nanao moaned in happiness, as she said, "Beautiful… You know how big they are, right?"

Kazuki thought, "Okay. That's _not _normal! The real Nanao would be insecure about her breasts, despite that they are glorious. Sadly, she never admits it."

Kazuki tried to say something, but Nanao hugged him into her soft chest. He thought, "URK! Even better… or worse, depending on your point of view… Her chest is a huge marshmallow pillow. So, why am I submitting to my own slave? Isn't _she _the one that takes orders from me? The hag placed the chip onto her, in the first place. And she…"

Kikuko sobbed, "Failed at Kikuko… Failed at me…"

He narrated, completely enraged, "SHE'S OF NO HELP, AT ALL!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the club room, the remaining members of the Ninja Seeking Club were a bit worried. A hush fell to the entire room, until Johnny spoke.

"I, uh… I visited Kitsuki, last night." He said.

Lily nodded, "We know. We're just happy that she pulled through."

Akari moaned, "Johnny, I'm sorry Cy and I hid this from you. We thought she was dead."

Johnny smiled, "That's okay. You guys did save her life."

Cy asked, "You're not mad, Zonny?"

He grinned, "Oh, hell no! Not the first time you guys hid something from me!"

Akari smiled, as she was relieved, "Thank goodness…"

Myu asked, "Hey, where did Kazuki-senpai go?"

Ricka said, "Master's room."

Lily replied, "She's with Miss Kikuko and Nanao, in the secret room."

Myu asked, "EH? Why?"

Fuu said, "Isn't it obvious? The Student Council lady is setting them up on a date!"

Myu gasped in horror, "HAU?"

Ricka cried, "DIRTY!"

A pause was made, as normally this is where Enju chimes in… and sometimes Yamabuki… but…

Ricka sobbed, "Not the same."

Lily said, "It's nothing _that _lewd! Miss Kikuko managed to get one of the microchips that Zina restored, and she plans to use it on Nanao. Even more, it's enough to cooperate with the user, just to learn more about Dr. Kajou, her lab, the chips, and the whereabouts of Yamabuki _and _Enju."

Tengge said, "Oh… I wished I had a chip in my neck, and I would be Kazuki's slave."

Lily stated, "Sorry, but Miss Kikuko said that it has to be from a non-ninja, or a layperson. And Nanao, well, we don't know much about her, knowing that she's normal."

Akari barked, "She's a geek! And an otaku!"

Tengge asked, "Huh… So, why on a norm, and not on a ninja?"

Lily stated, "That I do not know. Normal people would be controlled fully, without any thought whatsoever, when used by the chip. But how ninjas are controlled by it, it's all a mystery…"

Akari said, "Hmm… I wonder if Nanao remembers everything, during this demonstration."

Lily said, "Doubt it. Remember a while back with Sonic Brainwashing? Nanao was a victim to it, and we all thought she was the enemy."

Akari asked, "Huh… Did _anyone _know who caused the entire Sonic Brainwashing incident? I mean, it was fakes of the Principal and Kikuko… but…"

Tengge replied, "Well, that's left unknown. It does remain a mystery."

Myu replied, "I'm just glad we won't have that, anymore."

Ricka blushed, "Too embarrassed."

Lily said, "For now, we can trust Kazuki, since he and Kikuko knows something about what goes on in the Meta Labs."

Johnny replied, "Yeah. Hopefully, they will save Kitsuki. It was awful for this eyebrow guy to kill her, only because he was controlled. And we were foolish to leave Yamabuki behind."

Lily said, "Yeah…"

Everyone in the club room were worried over Enju & Yamabuki, and the events that happened, during Kitsurubami's first visit to the school.

* * *

Nanao, meanwhile, was holding Kazuki tight, deep into her bosom. He gagged, as he freed himself. He thought, "God! That was horrible! No, scratch that! That was the longest that I ever experienced! I am in heaven…"

Nanao asked, "Master? Are you okay?"

Kazuki said, "I'm fine. But can we do this later? There's more I want to ask, about our friends. See, the doctor that created your chip, she could be related to the incident involving Amarao and Kitsuru-."

Nanao stated, "Say no more! That part was Makie's fault! How she came to pass, we do not know… Suffice to say that she was alive… only her aura was wicked and cruel, like something from the underworld…"

"Uh, she's dead."

"I know. But how she returned, when her devilish aura came into it… It feels… like heaven… I feel so dirty…"

He narrated, "Uh-oh. If that's what I think it is…"

She blushed, as she smiled, "It's okay, master… I will protect you… Your friends are somewhere. And I hope we find them… as long as they do not become like me."

She then asked, as she was blushing beet red, "Now, is there anything for me to do know?"

"Lost in thought, I had to resist. But… Wait a minute… _As long as they do not become-_."

He roared, "Nanao, deactivate!"

She stopped, and collapsed onto Kazuki, like a rag doll, with her huge breasts plopping onto his chest, on the floor. He groaned, "Ouch… But yet, it feels so serene. Oh, crap! I forgot how to deactivate her slave program. If I wake her up again, she'd become my helpless slave again. Damn it, why can't anyone drop me a tip?"

Kikuko sobbed, still crushed, "Failed at Kikuko… Failed at me…"

Kazuki roared at his former master, "And YOU are indeed a failure at being Kikuko Hattori, you hag!"

Kikuko bawled, still crushed, "I'm a hag? CRUSHED!"

He sighed, "I wonder why I never thought of that, in the first place. Still, I'm relieved that the hag got what's coming to her, but…"

Just then, Myu appeared and called, "Senpai! Lily-senpai had an idea! We thin-, HAU?"

Kazuki groaned, "Myu, it's not what you think. I deactivated her O.B. Chip, and she collapsed onto me… like the Walls of Jericho collapsed all over me."

Ricka and the others saw it, as Ricka blushed, "Filthy pig."

Lily stated, as she was hurt, "So much tightness…"

She calmed down and said, "Well, if you're done being a hentai puppet master to Nanao, we need to know what you got!"

Kazuki said, "Okay. But first, get me out of here! And also, do something about Nanao?"

Ricka huffed, "Leave her. Like a doll."

Cy responded, "The chip is able to halt her movements, but she is still alive and breathing."

Lily said, "That'll be for later, when we get back. We're going to the source… The Meta Labs!"

Tengge and Myu pulled him out, and placed Nanao in a seated position. Lily said, "Good. Now suit up and get going!"

Ricka said, "Wait! Enju not here. So…"

Kazuki asked, "So what?"

Ricka coated herself in an icy aura and barked, "SO THIS! FILTHY PERVERT!"

**WHAM!  
**She socked him in the chest, as he groaned, "AGH! Now _you're _the _New Enju_… Ugh…"

He collapsed, losing consciousness, and narrated, "Urgh… I forgot… Enju is gone, but she has an equal, knowing that she hates this sort of thing. But that wasn't my fault, this time… Though, I'm happy that we were able to find more clues… Enju, we're going to save you…  
Just as… soon as I… ugh… regain consciousness…"

Tengge then asked, as she looked at a crushed Kikuko, "Um… Guys… What's wrong with her?"

Kikuko sobbed, still crushed, "Failed at Kikuko… Failed at me…"

Ricka sighed, "Don't even wanna know."

* * *

By the time Kazuki regained his composure, after Ricka slugged her, he, Ricka, Myu, Lily, Cy, & Tengge headed back to the laboratory building. They left Johnny behind, since he has to visit Kitsurubami, while Akari had to return home to help her mother. Nanao remains a lifeless doll, from the O.B. Chip, and had to stay with a crushed Kikuko, in her secret room. After explaining everything to the others, Lily said, "I see… So this Makie Sasaki is responsible?"

Kazuki said, "Correct. And you said that Dr. Kajou is the source of it. However, I believe that she's a pawn to this Makie girl. And yes, having to be called a failure, countless times, through negativity, all for revenge…"

Ricka sighed, "Stupid!"

Myu added, "I agree… But I get negative results, and yet I didn't get crushed…"

Fuu replied, "That's because most of _your _abilities are _NO GOOD_!"

Myu bawled, "HAU… Hau-hau…"

Lily asked, "Is that the reason why Miss Kikuko is crushed?"

Kazuki said, "It's the chip's doing. And for some reason, she wanted revenge. I wonder who made her pissed off, to the point of losing her mind. On the plus side, she's dead."

Tengge whispered, "Dead?"

Ricka whispered, "Ghost?" and shivered in fright.

Lily asked, "Wait… Say that again? Makie Sasaki's dead?"

Kazuki was about to explain, until Cy called out, "Uh, ew'wyone… I detect no life signs inside."

Kazuki asked, "WHAT? NO LIFE SIGNS?"

They all rushed to the entrance of the lab, and saw that it was completely abandoned. Though, some of the windows were smashed, and traces of blood were everywhere. Smoke also emitted from the building, as it was from destroyed machines. Kazuki growled, "No…"

He pounded his fist and roared, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Lily gasped, "It's empty!"

Ricka whispered, "We're too late…"

He narrated, "The hag was right… We know of their location, but… there was a chance that they relocated. Yamabuki… Enju… It can't be…"

Makie and Ayame already left the facility, and they took Yamabuki and Enju with them. So what now? The one source that will end this nightmare, and they escaped. Kazuki and the rest of the Ninja Seeking Club are now at a dead end.


	8. Chapter 8

The ninjas looked around the abandoned lab, as they were upset. Makie and Ayame vanished, and they even took Yamabuki and Enju with. But why?

He growled, as he pounded his fist, "DAMN IT! WHY NOW? Why did they have to run away?"

Lily calmed Kazuki down and said, "It's alright. Either they took them to another realm, or they relocated to another lab. From Ayame's story, Brane was the one that crippled her, only to realize that, in Zina's point of view, he destroyed her, but not enough. Maybe they found out about Brane, and decided to relocate to another."

Tengge asked, "And of the animals that the innocent girls were changed to?"

Lily stated, "Maybe they would leave them there to be free…"

Cy replied, "I checked the animal holdings… They're gone."

Lily said, "Or… Dr. Kajou took the girls with, because she wasn't done with the experimentation of curing them."

Kazuki asked, "I see. But… What of Enju & Yamabuki?"

Lily said, "I don't know. But we should check the personnel room."

They approached the door to the private room, and then found that it was empty. However, it was also trashed. Ricka moaned, "Dear… Sickening…"

Myu whispered, "You don't think…"

Lily said, "We'll split up and look for clues."

They looked around the room, looking for anything that Ayame or Makie had left behind. Kazuki, Ricka, & Myu searched the desks, while Lily, Tengge, & Cy searched the floors. Ricka nodded and responded, "Look."

They found a splotch of blood on the floor, with a piece of black shard next to it. Cy analyzed it and said, "Hmm… This is… _Inconclusive._ This is a shard of glass, coming from a human's arm."

Tengge said, "Huh? A piece of glass?"

Lily said, "Cy, what kind of material is it?"

Cy scanned it and said, "_Analyzing… _the shard is made of obsidian."

Kazuki whispered, "Obsidian glass from a human arm? Hmm…"

He picked it up, as Tengge whispered, "Is it… dangerous?"

Kazuki replied, "This… This shard. It looks dull, plus there's blood here. But why? Did someone attack Dr. Kajou?"

Lily responded, "I don't know. It could be someone from Brane's camp, or it could be Makie Sasaki's work. I'm guessing the latter. For an android, Dr. Kajou is trying to protect her work. From a lewd hentai robot to a useful scientific researcher, she is _still _human. At heart, that is what she said, and she wants to live. I can feel it."

She sighed, "But how she harbors Enju… I don't know."

Myu found a small notepad and said, "Hau, look! This is a notepad!"

It was a small dented notebook, labeled as "_Dr. Ayame Kajou's Personal Studies_". Kazuki said, "Oh, my. So, this is Dr. Kajou's personal diary."

Myu said, "Perhaps we may learn what was in the diary. Maybe we'll be having clues on where Yamabuki-senpai and Enju-senpai is."

Lily takes the booklet, as she said, "I'll read it. I think it's best to stay alert, if anyone attempts to attack us… I'll read a passage…"

She read aloud:  
"_AIAME Log: 69-2D63… Have studied on new project, a girl who turned into a cat. Name of girl: Azusa Nakano. Her boyfriend was nice enough to agree to tend to the nice kitty, which was turned into a cat, by Brane's evil work. To further increase my studies on the pussy, _uh, cat… _I would further continue my studies on reversing the effects of the DNA fusion of human to animal.  
Suddenly, I was greeted with the evil ninja, or rather a curious ninja who wants to know answers about Obuki, as my master wants me to learn more of. This woman was hair of ebony and with lightning powers. She was fighting a certain guy in black and white hair, with a red marking, and with a shadowy blade. Figured he was one of Brane's lackeys, but it turns out he was freelance._"

Kazuki gasped, "Enju!"

Lily continued, "_So, while the perverted sloth left, I was introduced to her, Enju Saion-Ji, and I fixed the O.B. Chip, preinstalled inside her. My master overheard Saion-Ji's complaints, and she would become one of us, just like Obuki. As of now, I plan to use Enju as a personal delivery robot girl, for the boyfriend of Azusa Cat. This will be for a while, until I find a cure for the metamorphosis._"

Myu was sobbing, "Enju-senpai…"

Ricka growled, "Evil… Evil android!"

Cy cried, "Dawn her! That evil wobot monster!"

Kazuki narrated, "That confirms it. Enju left to find Yamabuki, who's already kidnapped by Dr. Kajou AND her master… And who's the master of Dr. Kajou? Makie Sasaki!"

Tengge barked, "That does it! That proves that Enju was kidnapped! And what Nanao said was true, from the O.B. Chip in her neck, we are able to learn that Enju is now a puppet, much like Yamabuki, Amarao, and Kitsurubami!"

Kazuki stated, "Now, wait a minute! There's no way Kitsurubami's a puppet. A pawn, maybe, but never a puppet. She only came to our school, wanting to learn more about us. And instead, she ended at a dead end, learning the horrible truth. Amarao's evil army is like the disbanded Obnubi."

Lily said, "No. Obnubi was a ninja organization, sworn to preserve the Ninja World. Amarao's army, this Galactic Police, is way different."

Tengge added, "She's right. Even Obnubi had darker secrets, behind the scenes. This one was controlled by _one _person – that woman who is Dr. Kajou's master."

Ricka growled, "Makie Sasaki!"

Lily continued, "…and more importantly, she's already controlled her, Yamabuki, and Enju! And who knows what could be next for her evil grip. World domination, all for praise, after having up to here with being called a failure? Ridiculous and stupid, it is, but for someone who couldn't take anymore abuse, one can change a personality, drastically and completely, and making her unhinged. Makie isn't a failure at being Makie. She's a failure at being alive! And here's a statement! You said that Makie Sasaki is dead! How is she alive?"

Myu felt worried, until Fuu said to her, "Hey, Lily. Dig into that diary, and go backwards in time."

Myu said, "Oh! Lily-senpai, maybe previous passages from her notebook reveal what we know about Makie."

Lily skimmed through the book and found Makie's name. It was a passage from weeks ago, the same day that Ayame revived Makie:  
"_AIAME Log: 69-2B74 – A crispy clean day, perfect for necromancy.  
Last night, I searched through the cemeteries of Japan, near a blind spot of any patrolmen in the area. I was to find a worthy person for the job. There she was, the woman that I found, on her gravestone. Makie Sasaki… Born: March 17th, 1989, Died: August XX, 2016, age: 27. Not much was known about the little bitch, but she was very flexible. (Me drooling over her double joints that I masturbated so hard I couldn't help it)._"

Lily huffed, "Who hear agrees that she is, was, and always be a dirty hentai?"

Everyone but Myu raised their hands, as Myu said, "I don't find it dirty. She was lost in ecstasy…"

Fuu barked, "Seriously? You're into that? That's no good!"

Myu gasped, "Are you saying I am NO GOOD?"

Fuu barked, "The majority has it, from everyone except you!"

Cy stated, "I di-inn waise my han, ee-dur. Wuz a hennai, again?"

Fuu barked, "YOU, _once again_, failed at being Myu-Myu!"

Myu sobbed, "Hau…"

Ricka boomed, "Uncool!"

Kazuki sighed, "Okay… Is this a curse? Why are we being negative to another? But the rabbit had no right to call her a failure. Then again, she likes _masturbation_?"

Tengge sighed, "And still young…"

Lily barked, "AHEM! You want me to continue? I'll skip the dirty parts, since this woman has the mind of Einstein, but with a mouth of a sailor."

She continued reading, skipping the vulgur words written down:  
"_Having dug out her remains, I was able to achieve an item from her already decaying corpse. It was a small dark pink cane. By taking her cane, I was able to produce a clone of her, and create brand new life. I thought for sure that the plan ended in failure, but with a huge cloud of smoke, she emerged. Makie Sasaki, as she is called, came to me. She was the originator of the O.B. Chip. I offered to help, since I want to study this marvelous chip. What secrets does it hold?_"

Lily nodded, "From what we read, Dr. Kajou was about to revive Makie Sasaki from the dead. The passage ended, as the next passage reveals that her new boss has ordered her to create more new O.B. Chips for the next lucky people."

Ricka whispered, "Use… chips from…"

Lily skimmed the pages, and then said, "Hmm… I bet that the pages will confirm _anything _about how she found the O.B. Chips."

As they looked, a small shadow appeared from the debris, as it was looming towards the ninjas. Lily said, "Here it is."

Kazuki took the notepad and said, "Lemme read it."

He read aloud:  
"_AIAME Log: 69-2B19…_"

* * *

In a flashback, from a month ago, before the events took place, Ayame, in her gray school blazer and her tuxedo braid hairstyle, wearing her glasses, searching into the bookcase.

She narrated, "_I needed more information on what to do about these animal girls. Studies were close, but not good enough. I've decided to search the Public Library for more facts. If I were to search the books, possibly for a cure of Brane's DNA fusion… It will be the talk of scientific research._"

She pulled out a small book and said, "No… Not it. Damn! Of all the books to find on science, not one of these non-pornos are legit in my studies. If this keeps up, I can just let these animals live in a zoo. But I was programmed to be the best damn researcher in the world! I won't give up!"

She found another book and said, "Hmm… _Cerebellum Arts – A Study and Focus of the Human Brain, complete with musical score about parts of the brain._ This can help. Huh? There's something inside?"

She found a small slip of paper in the pages, and then opened it. She whispered, "What is this?"

It was folded, and in a small folded patch. She then read it, as she was unfolding it, "_O.B. Chip… Prototype…_"

She narrated, "_Instantly, I was in intrigue, seeing such a newly compatible device, perfect for the brain. But what? Presently, I decided to take the book with me, and want to learn more about this chip. As I read through the schematics…_"

She whispered, "Amazing. O.B. Chip. Such control to the brain, with one single chip. Skin contact. Voice-activated. Anywhere. Oh! Even in the vagina? OOOH!"

She blushed, "I'm so turned on by this!"

She folded the plans back and secretly ducked it into her blouse, inside her bra. She stood up and held the book, "_Perhaps the book will help me. But I can't let these juicy blueprints get away from me. I checked out, and went to work…_"

* * *

Kazuki continued, "_And when I did… I learned of the person who helped created the O.B. Chips. They were Satomi Hakase and Lingshen Chao. They were co-created by Makie Sasaki, and her legend of using the O.B. Chip is legendary. No one ever knew how she did it, but I want to learn more. However… I've learned…_"

He growled, "And that's it. All that was left was that she decided to do a little grave digging, and unearthed Makie Sasaki's remains."

Ricka whispered, "So… The plans… and the book… The start of all this…"

Tengge replied, "Indeed. Those schematics. If we destroy the O.B. Chips, and then burn the plans… then everything will be as it was, before Ayame Kajou even found them."

Lily said, "I'm going to hold onto this notepad, and give it to Zina."

Kazuki said, "You're right. This stuff is a full-on R-Rated book!"

He gave her the book, but Myu shrieked, sensing something, "EVERYONE! GET DOWN!"

They all ducked, as a huge hand slashed at the ninjas. They all ducked down, as a female figure, made of chrome, with no hair, started to cackle robotically. "Cock-cock-cock… Cock-cock… Tit-tit-tit-tit… I am AIAME. Cock-clit-titty."

Tengge gasped, "A sex robot?"

Cy gasped, "One of Dr. Ka-zoh's spare bodies! No one in their minds would speak dirty!"

Myu cried, "MY EARS! STOP SPEAKING!"

The robot body cackled, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-aaaahhhh, you fuck hard me!"

Lily roared, "How did it get alive, in an abandoned place?"

The robot shone its eyes red and said, "_Intruders! Destroy! Destroy!_"

Tengge held her huge fan and said, "That's what _you _think! _Strange Flame Shiranui!_"

She swung her fan, producing a stream of fire onto its chest. Lily held her spear up and cried, "GET AWAY!"

She jabbed the spear into the stomach area, and Ricka held her chakrams up, "Not getting away! _Frigid Damnation: Dairugen!_"

**SMASH!  
**The spare body was caught in a blizzard of ice, tearing its metallic body apart. Its upper body dropped down, and Kazuki jabbed his sword, the Kamuy, into the chest area. The robot died down, in a slurring arousal moan. They all panted, as he gasped, "What the hell was that?"

Lily replied, "I don't know… But something tells me that Makie and Dr. Kajou want no one to know about her dirty secrets. We have to get out of here."

Kazuki pleaded, "What about Yamabuki & Enju?"

Tengge stated, "It's no use. They must've relocated. They should be far away from here, to avoid any tracks."

He nodded, and then narrated, "So we now know the truth… Dr. Kajou discovered the schematics of the O.B. Chip, and then revived this Makie Sasaki girl… and then, in my view, being it is an evil chip, Makie reprogrammed Dr. Kajou, and then later would use the chips, after being mass-produced, and deliver it to Amarao and his army. And we were all in it."

He suggested, "We're going to show this to Amarao, before we show it to Zina. He has to know the truth, first."

Myu replied, "I agree. I don't think we'll get more answers now… We got everything we needed, anyways."

Lily said, "Right. So… We'll be taking a brief visit to Amarao and Kitsurubami. Kazuki, I want you to get Johnny, and meet me and Tengge at his house. Myu, Ricka, take Cy home and tell Zina about what transpired. We'll do the rest, and explain, tomorrow."

Ricka nodded, "Hm."

Myu replied, "Right…"

Kazuki said, as he looked to the night sky, "Thank goodness. It'll be all over, soon enough."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Akari's house, she went off to wait for the others to get back. As she waited, she saw a black car drive by. She asked, "Eh? What is this?"

The car door opened, as Enju was in the seat, with her revealing uniform on. She stepped out and said to Akari, "Hello. Akari Hanao."

Akari giggled, "OH~! Enju~! You came back!"

She ran to hug her, as Enju said, "You are. Of the Izumo. Izumo."

She pointed at her, and said robotically, "Akari Hanao, best friend. Founder of Ninja Seeking Club."

Akari asked, "Huh? You okay? You're acting weird."

Enju stared at her, as Akari said, "Uhhhh… Enju? Enju… Wait… Why are you-?"

Enju's body started to spark lightly, and then smirked, "I don't want to hear it. Come with me."

She grabbed her neck and held her up high, coated in voltage armor. Akari gagged and moaned, "Ungh… En-, Enju… What are you-? Put me down!"

Enju flashed her eyes and giggled, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

She gripped her neck tightly, and Akari was losing strength. Mari called from inside, "What's going on out there?"

Akari kicked her down, as Enju stumbled down. She then tilted her head and said, "How dare you. Naughty girl. You are not cool."

Akari barked, "_YOU _are not cool! You tried to strangle me! Enju, what happened to you?"

Enju growled, and then swiftly jumped into the car. Akari shrieked, "ENJU!"

The car drove away, as Akari shrieked, "ENJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

She was sniffling, as she was upset. She whispered, "Enju… No… Why did you-? Why did you attack me?"

Mari stepped out and asked, "Huh? Akari, what happened?"

Akari held her neck and said, "Yeah… Ahem… It's nothing, Mom. Someone came and attacked me…"

Mari smiled, "Oh, you're safe now. Now, come on, Akari… Come inside."

Akari then sighed, "I am waiting for the others…"

Mari called, "Akari! Inside, now! It's not safe!"

Akari's body moved, as she said, "Okay, yes, uh-."

She moved by herself, as she went inside. Mari was confused, as she said, "Interesting. Was that Enju's voice I heard?"

Enju was in the car, as the driver asked, "Did you give her it?"

Enju nodded, "O.B. Chip planted. And none the wiser. I almost captured. Akari Hanao. And I would have her. In Master's ranks. But her mother. Mari Hanao. Interrupted me. She will join. Soon enough."

The car was driving off to the new laboratory, in hopes of waiting for Akari to join in.


	9. Chapter 9

The others were walking back to town. Kazuki got Johnny and headed to Kitsurubami's house, with Tengge & Lily waiting for them.

He narrated, "We got all the answers, sort of. Amarao would love to hear this, and hopefully this would finally solve this mystery. Yamabuki and Enju were kidnapped by Makie, after she was brought back from the dead by Dr. Kajou. Well, I can't explain fully… but that cane she held… It's like something out of an aura of darkness. I can tell, since I've known dark weaponry before. But all it was is just a normal cane."

Johnny said to him, "Is my darling alright?"

Kazuki said, "We cannot be so sure. Listen, about everything that went on… Do you want to see her, again?"

Johnny replied, "Oh, yes! Just once. But I want her awake, not as Sleeping Beauty!"

He smiled and said, "She'll wake up. For some reason, the other day, Cy and Nanao performed a miracle. It was amazing."

Kazuki replied, "Of course."

Johnny asked, "Uh, speaking of, where are the others?"

Kazuki explained, "Oh, Lily and Tengge are waiting for us, Akari is meeting with Ricka, Myu, & Cy at her house, for the terrible news. And, not sure about Nanao. Last I saw her, she was with the hag."

**XXXXX**

It was quiet inside Kikuko's secret room. Nanao was still limp like a rag doll, on the floor, lifeless and motionless, with the chip on her neck. Kikuko, on the other hand, was STILL crushed by Nanao's insults.

"Failed at Kikuko… Failed at me…" she sobbed.

**XXXXX**

Kazuki smiled, "If I know my former master, she'll snap out of it. She's tough."

They arrived outside of Kitsurubami's house, as Lily said, "There you are. We were waiting for you two!"

Kazuki sighed, "Sorry I'm late. It took me two hours to convince him to see her again."

Johnny sobbed, "But the eyebrow man wouldn't let me go near her."

Lily explained, "He's not her father. He understands. He's just annoyed that he was a puppet in all this… Makie Sasaki… Dr. Kajou… the O.B. Chip… even what she dug up, at the cemetery."

She explained, as she found a small picture of Makie's pink cane, the one that Ayame dug up from her grave, "It's _this _cane. From what I read through the diary she scribbled, aside from the… yeegh… unnecessary stains on that page… I found something interesting that may spark to what Makie Sasaki really is."

He narrated, "This is the cane that Dr. Kajou used to conjure the dead, especially Makie Sasaki. I saw it, in a photo, but never in person. Still… This was given to her, in her coffin, after she died. But the question is why? Who would give her back the cane, after she was dead?"

Lily said, "Amarao may know something about this cane. He was Makie's puppet, leading to the disaster that happened."

Tengge whispered, "Do you think it might be sacred? Amarao kept calling that girl a viper."

Lily said, "Only one way to find out. Let's go in."

They entered the front door, as Amarao was waiting for them. He asked, "So, why are you here, _this time_?"

Kazuki stated, "Explain this!"

He threw Ayame's notebook, and then stated, "The _viper _that controlled you… Her name was Makie Sasaki. He learned of something from Dr. Ayame Kajou of the Meta-Human Labs."

Lily stated, "He's right. The chip you were implanted with that Enju fried… It was an O.B. Chip, a chip capable to control the human mind, like a mindless slave."

Amarao whispered, "Sasaki…"

Kazuki said, "That's not all. The woman that used you, she was brought back from the dead, using her own cane, in which she unearthed from her grave. Take a look."

Amarao gasped in horror, as he saw the picture of the cane. He then said, "May I see that?"

He gave him the notebook, and Amarao skimmed through the pages, looking for answers. In one page, he read how he was used by Makie, as read by Ayame, and would use him to create an army of unstoppable slaves, with NO negative faults. Amarao growled, "That viper… She dares try to unleash her own army to stop me?"

Kazuki said, "I know what you're reading… but this woman… Makie Sasaki… She is turning innocent girls into mindless slaves, and using them to praise her and-."

"And enslave humanity!" Amarao barked, "You realize that she's immortal? Sure may be human, but inside her, she's a reincarnation of a dastardly viper!"

Tengge whispered, "Uh… What do you mean reincarnation? Makie is NOT a snake. A monkey, maybe, but not a snake."

Amarao stated, "Makie Sasaki is a monkey… but _Mistress _Makie is a snake. She possesses an artifact that she holds, which gives her endless limitations of power, conquest, and control. This cane that she holds is ancient…"

Lily asked, "Ancient?"

Amarao said, "The cane. She must've hid it from her fellow friends and students, before she turned evil. An artifact she found, near Mahora Academy. The _Staff of Vritra_."

The others gasped, as Johnny gasped, "NANI?"

Lily and Tengge asked, "The Staff of Vritra?"

He narrated, "The Staff of Vritra… a cane "Mistress" Makie Sasaki wields. If you guys do not know, Vritra is a Vedic serpent or dragon, which was a personification of drought; it's also an Asura. It goes by another name, in Vedas, called Ahi. Vritra was known to prevent water for people in India, only to be slain."

He asked, "Amazing… When _did _she had this artifact?"

Lily said, "Always. Probably she found it, when she was lost in the forest, perhaps."

She stated, "What? This _is _Makie Sasaki we're talking about!"

Amarao said, "It's more than that…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Akari's house, Ricka, Myu, & Cy arrived at Akari's room. Akari smiled, "Oh, you came back!"

Myu said, "We did… How about you, Senpai?"

Akari said, "I'm fine…" and then held her neck, as she was breathing in.

Ricka asked, "Huh? Breathing abnormal?"

Akari said, "No, I'm fine… Is Zina with you guys? And where are the rest?"

Cy nodded, "I'll get her. She needs to learn the news."

Myu said, "And Kazuki-senpai and the others are meeting with Amarao and Kitsurubami-senpai. Apparently, there's bad news about the chips that we received."

Akari giggled, "Ooh! Really? What do the chips do, exactly?"

Myu explained that the chips are evil, and can control a human mind, with just one command. Akari said, "I see… So, anything else?"

Ricka said, "More to come. Zina will know."

Myu explained, "I believe this will be closer to finding out where Yamabuki-senpai and Enju-senpai are located."

Akari growled, "Speak for yourself…"

Myu asked, "Hau?"

Akari explained, "While you were away, Enju suddenly appeared, except she _wasn't _Enju! She just grabbed me, and dragged me to her car. Luckily, Mom came to my rescue, but Enju escaped. This isn't like Enju, at all."

Fuu said, "That's because she's turned. That O.B. Chip turned her into an evil Stepford Wife."

Myu added, "And even so, Dr. Kajou was to blame. Her boss was resurrected from the dead, using a cane!"

Ricka shivered, "Ghost…"

Myu stated, "No, Ricka-senpai, she's alive again… She was reanimated, I believe. But still…"

Akari cried, "Yeah! What she did to my best friend, I'm going to kill her!"

Cy and Zina arrived, as Zina said, after hearing what Cy told her, "I see… Everything is all settled, then? So… What cane was it, you girls?"

Myu replied, "Pink, long, and very faded… It was like it was unearthed, thousands of years ago."

Zina replied, "Indeed… I believe it's an ancient artifact that you learn of. However… What she possesses is pure evil. Dr. Kajou had no earthly right to perform a spell to rise someone back from the dead, all for revenge."

Myu pleaded, "But Dr. Kajou had no clue! She was too curious. And I believe that she would later figure that out… meaning…"

Cy said, "Meaning that Dr. Ka-zoh is also under Magi-aye's control!"

Ricka huffed, "Duh."

Akari stated, "I think I know when she is a slave, and who isn't… Don't you think I know that?"

Zina said, "I guess that's fair. So, where are the others?"

Cy explained, "Onii-chan is wid Zonny, Lily, and Tengge to see Ama-wao… and they took the notebook widdum."

Ricka stated, "Address the news to Amarao. He must know."

Zina replied, "Make sure they come back here. I want to learn more, as well."

Akari smiled, "I'll do it! Kazuki is on my speed dial, after-."

The phone rang, as Akari gasped, "Eh? Hold on. Must be him."

She called, "Yes, hello? … … … …Hello?"

A voice spoke, "Akari…"

Akari asked, "Who is this? That voice… Who is this?"

The voice spoke in a soft tone, "Akari… Activate."

She spoke inaudible words to Akari, and then she hung up, as Akari stood straight and dropped the phone. Cy asked, "Akawi?"

Ricka asked, "Who was that?"

Zina whispered, "No… It can't be…"

Akari turned around and her eyes went blank, "Yes, master. I obey."

They all gasped, as Zina cried, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Fuu yelled, "SHE'S BEEN TURNED!"

Cy cried, "AKAWI, NO!"

Akari shoved Cy down, with ease, smashing into both Ricka and Myu, to the wall. Cy moaned, as she was slowly fading, "Uh… _Error… 404… Error… *Beep* *Beep*…_"

Her eyes clicked closed, and her beeping slowed to a baritone. Zina cried, "CY!"

Akari turned to Zina, and then whispered, "But how? The O.B. Chip! I removed it from her!"

Akari changed into her red ninja outfit, and called out, "I am ordered to kill you now. My master wills it so."

Zina gasped, "No… I removed the chip! You cannot be!"

Akari laughed, "You didn't. NOW DIE!"

She unleashed flames into Zina and shouted, "**_Flame Jutsu: Toketsu!_**"

Zina held a barrier around her and shouted, "BARRIER!"

She growled, "DAMN! She's gotten stronger… Wait… Did that Dr. Kajou stole my research from The Crow? ACCURSED ANDROID!"

She blushed, "Uh, no offense, Cy."

Cy didn't respond, as she was powered off. Ricka and Myu were out cold, as Fuu nudged onto her. He cried, "Come on, Myu-Myu! Wake up! If you don't, you're dead!"

Zina prepared to strike, but Akari kicked her down with ease. She said, "Your powers won't save you, old hag."

Zina gasped, "OLD HAG?!"

Akari prepared another fire attack and said, "Time to die!"

But then, Mari stepped in and shouted, "Akari Hanao! Stand down, young lady!"

Akari gasped, "Mother? M-M-Mother… You… Let me, Mother…"

Mari growled, "You're not my daughter. You attacked your friends, and even Zina!"

Zina moaned, "Mari, stay back! She's controlled!"

Mari smiled, "I know. Why do you think I let her do something bad?"

She shouted, "I know for a fact that you're NOT my daughter! Where is your chip?"

Akari shouted, "Don't… ugh… Don't make me… Master, please… She is my mother…"

Mari said, "Akari, no! Stand down!"

Zina shouted, "It's no use! It may be voice-activated, but it only works on the user to the slave!"

Myu was coming to, as Akari cackled, "Try as you like, lady, but Master made me good as new. Now, I must kill you. Mari Hanao."

Mari glared, "That's _Mom_ to you!"

She ran at her, as Akari shot her fire spell at Mari. Mari avoided it, and Akari gasped, "WHAT?"

Mari tackled her down, and held her by her arms. Mari said, "Now, where is the chip inside you? I'm deactivating it and getting my daughter back!"

Zina whispered, "Mari…"

Myu said, "OH! Mrs. Hanao's stopped her!"

Fuu said, "Of course she did! Akari's Mom was a ronin ninja, after all!"

Akari shouted, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

She was struggling, as Mari said, "Oh, don't worry, darling. Zina will put you to sleep, and we'll do this again."

Zina called, "Hold her down, while I try to put her to sleep! She must have the operation, _again_!"

Mari stated, "See that you do! No one controls my daughter like that, and gets away with it!"

Akari growled, "Strong… grip… Mari Hanao… You have… a strong… grip…"

Ricka woke up, as Mari smiled, "Well, I haven't trained much, since 30 years ago, but I still got some ninja left in me."

Akari smirked, "Meh-heh-heh-heh… Well, can you stop _this_, mother?

She inhaled, as Myu gasped, "What is she-?"

Zina whispered, "What is she doing?"

Ricka remembered, "OH, NO!"

Fuu cried, "QUICK! COVER YOUR EARS!"

Akari exhaled and sang out loud bars, in musical tones. Mari let go, as she held her ears, as does everyone else. Akari sang out, as she was singing loud and off-key. This was Akari's special move, _The Song Cannon_. This is a huge ultrasonic attack that uses Akari's godawful singing, and shot towards her enemies with a huge wave of energy. Zina groaned, as she was struggling, "Ow… Damn you…"

Ricka moaned, "No… Her singing…"

Myu cried, "Akari-senpai, please stop!"

She continued to sing, and everyone started to collapse. They all fainted and were unconscious. Akari smiled and said, "Mission complete."

She approached the downed people, and then smiled, "I am not going home, without a slave to join in."

She pointed at each girl, and then ended at Mari, her own mother. She placed a small chip onto the neck of a downed Mari, and said, "Mom… Welcome to the harem of my master. Mari, activate!"

Mari's eyes opened, and then sat up. She spoke robotically, "Yes, master. I obey."

Akari called, "Come with me."

Mari stood up and bowed, "As you say, Akari. Will you take me. To my master?"

Akari nodded, and then opened the window. She and Mari dashed out and ran off into the shadows, leaving the flower shop. They disappeared into the night, heading to Ayame's lab. As for the rest, they were still out, after Akari's Song Cannon attack.

* * *

Back in the house, Amarao explained, "You see… From what I read in the Intergalactic Reports, the Staff of Vritra is a symbolic item of malevolence. It is said that it can grant the holder of the staff its every desire and power. Knowing Makie, she would get nothing out of it. But when it comes to revenge, after being bullied, before her death, it chose her. Many eons ago, before you were born, there was a race of people that lived in tranquility, living in another universe. They were followed and ruled over by a peaceful deity, known as the _Viper Queen_. In fact, her resemblance looks like Sasaki, since she looked human, with pink hair, green eyes, and a slim build. But in that universe, she was not nice. She was benevolent and strict, and wields her powerful staff, the Staff of Vritra."

Kazuki replied, "Huh? You mean…"

Amarao stated, "The staff originated from a race of half-human half-serpent people."

They all gasped, as he continued, "And from what I sense inside her, she is an Earth's reincarnation of _THE Viper Queen_. THAT is why I called her a Viper. She was the leader of a benevolent race of serpents, living in a peaceful world, one that is judged by the queen itself. Makie Sasaki is the reincarnated birthright to the serpent race. Our meeting with _Mistress Makie_ was no coincidence. I can recognize the stench of her serpentine aura, after she was revived."

Lily asked, "Huh? But then… How did she die?"

Amarao said, "She died, a while back, after she murdered her one true enemy, Ayaka Yukihiro, the same woman that bullied her, from head to toe."

Tengge whispered, "No… When was that?"

Amarao stated, "Three years ago, one year before Makie was killed, and then was revived, two years later. Once she found the girl, she slewed her, and made her escape, feeling happy for herself. Or so she thought. A band of people saw what transpired, since she was coated in her blood. They recognized her, and she raced off, avoiding a huge lynching… only to realize that she was caught in a dead end. Makie was killed, after she attempted to jump off a cliff, and dive into the ocean. But… She didn't die. She didn't even jump and killed herself. She was about to, but tripped and banged her head onto a boulder, giving her a huge head contusion, which was fatal. After that, they buried her body in a cemetery, near Japan, complete with the staff and her own lifeless body, as she was deemed _no good_. Her clothes, her O.B. Chips, her plans, they were all burned away, and all that was left of Makie Sasaki was the Staff of Vritra, as it was buried within her, never to be seen again… until Dr. Kajou's curiosity caused this mess… She discovered the hidden spot of a spare copy of the schematics for the microchip… but there was also a note, next to it."

* * *

**_One month ago…_**

* * *

Ayame was at the library, searching for more research books. She pulled out a small book and said, "No… Not it. Damn! Of all the books to find on science, not one of these non-pornos are legit in my studies. If this keeps up, I can just let these animals live in a zoo. But I was programmed to be the best damn researcher in the world! I won't give up!"

She found another book and said, "Hmm… _Cerebellum Arts – A Study and Focus of the Human Brain, complete with musical score about parts of the brain._ This can help. Huh? There's something inside?"

Ayame found a small slip of paper in the pages, and then opened it. She whispered, "What is this?"

It was folded, and in a small folded patch. She then read it, as she was unfolding it, "_O.B. Chip… Prototype…_"

_This was how it all started for Ayame Kajou, reviving Makie Sasaki from the dead._

She whispered, "Amazing. O.B. Chip. Such control to the brain, with one single chip. Skin contact. Voice-activated. Anywhere. Oh! Even in the vagina? OOOH!"

She blushed, "I'm so turned on by this!"

She then saw a small message next to it. It said: "If you get these documents, please take the book with you. Follow my directions, and the rest will play out. From, a friend…"

Ayame said, "Amazing… Someone wants me to take this… But why? Lemme see…"

She read the instructions and said, "ooh… Such hot words… Right… All I need is…"

**XXXXX**

Two nights later, on a rainy night, Ayame, in her raincoat, was digging into the grave of Makie Sasaki, with a shovel. She kept digging, as she beeped, "Reaching strongbox, inside. Sasaki, Makie, _deceased_. Item located inside."

**THUNK!  
**She hit a wooden thunk, and then said, "BINGO! No, I mean, DICKHOLE! _Note to self: AIAME limiting lewd references._"

She crawled into the dirt and found Makie's casket. She then pulled it forward, and opened the door. She found a skeleton, with decaying skin, gray hair, and a black dress. Its right arm was holding the cane in which Makie was buried with. She held the cane up and said, "Perfect. The Staff of Vritra, as ordered by the mystery messenger."

She placed the cane in her raincoat, and proceeded to return, after reburying the coffin of Makie Sasaki.

* * *

**_And THIS is where we came in…_**

* * *

Ayame reported to a camera, as she was documenting her finds, in a robotic tone, and slightly covered in dirt:  
"_AIAME Entry Log: 69-19FF… _I have located the Staff of Vritra, and I am now attempting to do, what no other scientist has ever done. I am going to bring the dead back to life, using a suitable artifact that I have found. Having located said artifact, I will use it, along with DNA of the cadaver, named Makie Sasaki, _deceased_. Should I revive human, using the item and genetic code, it will be the talk of the science world, as I, the _Artificial Intelligent Automated Meta-Engineer_, also known as Dr. Ayame Kajou, will be the first scientist to raise the dead.  
This following data entry will be recorded live. Beginning test."

She turned around and went to put the cane away. She then said, "Perfect… You wouldn't imagine how much I'd have to go through, just to awaken a person, using his or hers DNA."

She placed it in the small pod, and then began to work. She thought, as she was flipping the switches to the huge machine. "It's a good thing her body was freshly dead. I wanted to be the first scientist in history to revive the dead. Death is real, but revivification is myth. But I have the power… to revive the dead, using molecular structures, and with proper DNA, using usual follicles of hair, spit, blood, and bone. I'd say more, but why rush it? Switch on!"

The cane started to convulse, wrapped in electrical waves and sparks, and emitting a dim pink smoke. Ayame was wearing goggles, as she whispered, "Perfect… Excellent…"

A figure appeared from the smoke, as the cane continued to spark. Ayame turned the machine off, and then sighed, "Another failed experiment. Just why?"

She went to the cane, but a figure reached for it, as well. She blushed, as the girl was in pink hair, pale skin, and wearing only a light pink leotard. They stared down, as Ayame reached to her, but the girl shoved her down. She barked, "Where am I? Who are you?"

Ayame sat up and held her head, "Ungh… Damage sustained. Makie Sasaki?"

The girl named Makie nodded, as she agreed, "Yes."

She offered her hand and said, "Welcome to the world of living… _again_…"

Makie smiled, as she was giggling. She then laughed, and then laughed hysterically. And this is where the string of events happened, starting with Mistress Makie being reborn.

* * *

Kazuki growled, "Just what we needed… _Another _demonic force…"

Lily said, "But I don't get it. If you already knew, why couldn't you stop them?"

A voice called, "Because… Commander Amarao was weak."

Johnny sobbed, "No… That voice!"

They turned around, as Amarao called, "Kit-? Lieutenant?"

Tengge cried, "She's alive!"

Lily added, "and she's already in pain…"

Kazuki narrated, "Kitsurubami… She came back! She woke up, and she overheard what that awful Makie Sasaki has done… But… there was more that we did not expect."

Kitsurubami barked, as she was struggling to stand still, "Commander… The reason… Why you didn't stop her was… You were enthralled into her lusty pleas. Despite that she has no drive of being successful, she is clever and cunning. I can tell, because I saw everything…"

The ninjas gasped, as Kazuki cried, "You saw everything… and YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING?"

Kitsurubami cried, "WHAT CHOICE DID I HAVE? I always obey the Commander's orders! But like this? As a puppet? I chose to stay silent, until I would learn the truth… And I was right."

Amarao said, "Lieutenant, that's enough."

Johnny shouted, "Don't talk anymore! You're badly hurt!"

Kitsurubami sniffled, "Johnny… everyone… I'm so sorry about this…"

Kazuki narrated, "Amarao was used… and Kitsurubami kept it quiet? Then… Why would she keep it quiet? This is bad…"

Kazuki added, "Well, because of you, Yamabuki and Enju are kidnapped by that Viper!"

Kitsurubami said, "I know… I should've said something and stopped this, but I choose my life, more than obeying him, as an evil conduit. So I stayed loyal to him, until the time was right. I am so sorry…"

Johnny said, "I believe you."

Kazuki asked, "YOU?"

He sniffled, as he held Kitsurubami's hands, "I believe you. You did all this… for me?"

Kitsurubami stated, "Well, not just you, but-."

Johnny kissed her on the lips, and then smiled, "I love you!"

Kitsurubami blushed, as she was kissed. She started to give in, as they were kissing each other, passionately. Everyone else watched, as Lily cleared her throat, "AHEM! I hate to interrupt your lovely reunion… but… We want you two to come with us. The rest are at Akari's house, the flower shop, a couple blocks away, and we need your help."

Kazuki said, "Will you help us, uh, Commander Amarao?"

Amarao growled, and then said, "For you… Yes. But after we save your friends and eliminate this Viper… We part ways, and never meet again. This is classified, between us."

Kazuki takes the notebook back and said, "Provided that Cy doesn't tell Zina, I'm giving this to her, when we get there. Don't worry, she's trustworthy."

Amarao said, "Thanks, kid. Your father would be proud, knowing that you're helping out the leader of the _Department of Interstellar Immigration_."

Kazuki barked, "Yeah, like I give shit about Dad?"

Lily gasped, as Tengge smiled, "Oh, dear…"

He stated, "Let's go. The others are already there."

They leave together, heading to Akari's house. However, what they didn't know was that it was already too late.


	10. Chapter 10

When the others arrived at Akari's house, they saw that the store was still lit. Kazuki whispered, "There's already inside. We should hurry."

Amarao said, "We'll stay out here, just in case. You go tell your friends that I will be arriving with Lieutenant."

Lily said, "Right. But I should warn you… Akari's mother is a bit of stickler in meeting new people."

Kazuki said, "We'll do the talking here. You two stay here."

Johnny nodded, "Right. I'll stay with Kitsuki, for company."

Kazuki tugged his ear, "Like hell you will! _You're _coming with us!"

Johnny groaned, as he was pulled in, "Whyyyyyyyy…"

Tengge smiled, "We'll be back."

They stepped inside, as Kitsurubami said, "Weird sort of people."

Amarao sighed, "I know…"

Upstairs, Kazuki sighed, "Thank god that it'll almost be over soon."

Tengge called, "Hey, Akari? We're not alone~!"

Kazuki gagged, "Wha-? What are you saying?"

Lily huffed, "Quit being juvenile, Tengge… Anyways, Akari already knows we're here. We ju-."

She gasped, as she saw a view of Cy's hand, from the doorway. She whispered, "Cy, no…"

She dashed inside, as does the others, and saw everyone lying on the ground, unconscious. Zina, Cy, Ricka, and Myu… they were lying out cold. Kazuki gasped, "What-? What happened here?"

Zina was coming to, as Lily kneeled to her, "Zina? What happened?"

She moaned, "Ungh… My head…"

Kazuki was reviving Myu, but Cy was still out. He said, "Uh-oh… Cy? She's passed out? Oh, no… Cy!"

Zina moaned, "She's broken…"

They gasped, as Tengge asked Zina, "How did it happen?"

Zina looked away and said, "First, I need repairs for Cy… and then…"

Kazuki yelled, "NO! What just happened to the-?"

He then turned to the open window, and whispered, "No… Makie's doing?"

Myu sobbed, "No… Akari-senpai's doing!"

They gasped, "WHAT?"

Myu yelled, "Akari-senpai used her singing voice, after a phone call! She… She's…"

Fuu said, "Myu-Myu said it best. Akari's become one with the chip. She's a slave now!"

Zina asked, "How did I not miss it? She knocked me out, and then…"

Lily roared, "Calm down, Zina! What did you remember, last time?"

Zina said, "Well, after Akari was turned, Mari came to rescue her, and pin her down… and then… She sang out her atrocious tones, and I passed out!"

He narrated, "Her Song Cannon! Of course, why didn't I see that coming? Her bad singing becomes a weapon of power, when she belts out at her enemies. But her mom… She…"

He looked around, as he asked, "Wait… Where did Akari's Mom go?"

Ricka and Myu were worried, as Zina growled, "No… She didn't…"

Tengge was shocked, "Akari… took her?"

Lily growled, "Those witches from hell!"

He narrated, as he was furious, "Oh, Mistress Makie, you have gone too far! Kidnapping Yamabuki and Enju is one thing, but brainwashing Akari and forcing her to kidnap her own mother? Now I'm mad!"

He seethed, as Lily said, "I know you're mad, but we have to tell Zina about this…"

Zina said, "I understand. You have answers?"

Kazuki said, "Only this notepad we found that tells all about Dr. Kajou's evil deeds. Commander Amarao and Kitsurubami are outside, waiting."

Zina said, "Send them in. Give me a couple minutes, while I repair Cy. And then, I will discuss what to do about this Dr. Kajou and her evil ways."

Kazuki said, "Try _Makie Sasaki_. Commander Amarao will explain everything. And you're not going to like this."

Zina picked up a motionless Cy and said, "Understood. Get them to this room, at once."

He approached the open window and called, "Hey! Zina said you can come in!"

Amarao nodded, and then said, "Where do you meet?"

Kazuki called out, "Akari's room! Myu will show you the way!"

Myu gasped, "Hau? ME?!"

Kazuki said, "It'd be rude if I let Johnny escort them."

Johnny bawled, "Come on, man!"

Myu sighed, "Alright, fine…" and then left to get Amarao and Kitsurubami.

Kazuki looked out at the night sky and said, "Damn them… Makie… Kajou… What have you done to Akari?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the new lab, Ayame was in the presence of Mari Hanao, who was sitting in a chair, motionless and immovable. Akari was standing by her side and said, "Loyal AIAME, this… is my mother. I planted the O.B. Chip into her, after I immobilized them all. Good enough to have her in our collective."

Ayame drooled, "Oh, my god… Your mom? Wow…"

She grasped her huge left breast and shuddered in arousal, "Soft and firm, like a marshmallow… Wow… So hot…"

She smirked, "Amazing… What a catch for Master's harem… A MILF! That's a mother that I like to fu-!"

Makie barged in and shouted, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Ayame saluted, "Two more collected. Hanao – mother-daughter packaged deal of new slaves."

Makie asked, "Mother?"

Ayame fondled Mari's breasts and said, "Yeah… Hot young mother, looking 27 and sexy… And they look-alike."

Akari smiled, "Does it not entice you, Master? I picked her, since she is my mother, and she is of ninja blood, as I am."

Makie roared, "YOU IDIOTS! A MIDDLE-AGED MOTHER? HER?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Akari saluted, "Master, I had disabled the android, and then subdued all the ninjas present, including-."

Makie slapped her and shouted, "CURSE YOU! YOU BUNGLED THE JOB! I WANT THEM DEAD, NOT IMMOBILIZED! Now that ninja brat is going to come look for us! And god knows what he and his Boob Party will do to us, if he finds us!"

Akari bowed, "I am sorry. I am no good."

Makie sighed, "That is alright. At least you didn't leave anything that may track us. Mari, however, I will deal wi-."

Ayame fondled and caressed Mari's breasts, as Makie hollered, "**AIAME, WILL YOU STOP THAT?**"

Ayame bowed, as she let go, "Yes, master. I am sorry. I could not help myself. AIAME needs lust, to power-up."

Makie whined, "Well, stop it! It's disgusting!"

Ayame sighed, "Negative. Disgusting to you, but enjoyable to me."

Makie said, "You have the Hanao girl. But the elder Hanao…"

She slit her throat, in a hand-gesture, and said, "Kill her."

She complained, "How can I have a wholesome army, for my revenge, with an old lady in this group?"

She sighed, as she walked off, "Akari, come with me. I want you to meet with Obuki and Enju."

Akari followed, "Yes, master."

Makie called to Ayame, "YOU! Do you job, and get rid of her! Or else!"

She left, as Ayame nodded, "Un-understood. Mari Hanao: _not slave material_; _erotic material, nonetheless_."

She held up a syringe and said, "Mari Hanao. Activate. Time to begin your new role."

Mari flashed her eyes and said, "Hello. I am Mari Hanao."

Ayame called, "Strip down."

Mari removed her clothes and was down to her white bra and panties. Ayame then stuck the syringe into her neck, and said, "Perfect. Sit down."

Mari said, as she sat down, not moving an inch, "Kajou. I am starting to feel numb. What did. You do. To me. Kajou?"

Ayame said, "Changing your molecular DNA structure. Your human skin and body will now be made of plastic, rubber, and silicone. You are NOT Master's quality slave, but you are MINE. You are a FILP – _Female that I like to play with_."

Mari started to stiffen, as she moaned, "Master… Why are you-? Oh… Ohhh… Ohhh…"

Her mouth slowly opened, as her skin and body started to convert. Her body remained the same, as her entire skin changed from warm-blooded skin to lifelike soft rubber. Mari stopped moving and speaking, as Ayame stretched her face a bit. She said, "Done. _Metamorphosis complete. Life signs – depleted. _Mari Hanao: now property of AIAME, as plaything."

She removed her bra and said, "Better this way."

Makie called from the PA, "AIAME, to my office, if you please."

Ayame said, "Yes, my master."

She called, "Enju, come this way!"

Enju appeared in a latex nurse's outfit, and said, "Do you call, Master?"

Ayame said, "Take her apart. She will be examined by me, after I begin meeting with my Mistress. Make sure she is still fixable and infallible."

She walked off, as Enju bowed, "Understood."

She carried the near naked Mari in her arms and carried her away to another room.

* * *

Back in Akari's house, Amarao told everything about Makie to Zina, including the Staff of Vritra, which gave Mistress Makie power.

Zina said, "So, she held the staff, even in death?"

Amarao said, "That's exactly right… and I was a fool for believing in Makie Sasaki, no… Mistress Makie…"

Zina stated, "Say no more. Cy told me much, but not the whole story. Plus, this journal of Dr. Ayame Kajou, the _AI Auto-Mecha Erotica_, told a lot about what she did, and her curiosity triggered this meeting together."

Amarao replied, "I recommend that we fight this demonic woman, and her lackey, and rescue this kid's friends… and the Hanao girl's mother."

Zina closed her eyes and nodded, "So be it."

Kazuki explained, "Amarao and Zina agreed that they are to find Dr. Kajou's new lab, and plan to destroy it in the process. However, the girls that she held hostage, only to cure their transformations, will be rescued, and taken to a different location. As for Makie…"

Amarao said, "You are aware that she is the reincarnated Viper Queen of old."

Zina replied, "Indeed I am aware of it. Such inane deviltry. She dares mimic my technology, only to have replicate my own work?"

He asked, "And what is this work you did?"

Zina said, "Sir, you may not know this, but these guys do. I once formed a ronin ninja group, The Crow, a group of superpowered ronin ninjas, capable of attacking the ninja world. They were formed, only to stop The Tycoon, Naganobu Saion-Ji, from enacting his plans of eradicating the ninja world, using a weapon powered by the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"A Nine-Tailed Fox weapon?"

"Yes. But that weapon is destroyed, and the Tycoon fell. And when Tycoon fell, so did Obnubi."

"I heard… From what I gathered from two of the female ninjas, that was an organization that disbanded, not long ago, from this Tycoon fellow. Was he chief?"

"You could say that. He was the founder and head of Obnubi. His granddaughter, Enju, was one of his star ninjas, alongside Lily and Tengge. Unfortunately, when they disbanded, everyone in Obnubi parted ways, including a friend of mine… who knew about Dr. Kajou, before they disbanded."

He replied, "I see… And your friend knew that Dr. Kajou was an android, and this Brane person tried to destroy her… but almost did. I may have my men look up this Brane, but… You, however, you have Dr. Kajou in your radar, along with that viper."

She said, "I am aware of my duties for these kids. Not just Akari, Enju, and Yamabuki, but Mari, as well. They will do what they can to save the others, and foil this woman's evil plans."

As they were talking, Lily called to Kazuki, as he went to her, "You have a minute? We should leave them alone."

They went outside, as he said, "Yeah… Hey, listen, I'm sorry this is going on, and we're now forced to fight our way through who was deemed trustworthy, only-."

Tengge smiled, "Just say that she was used, like a puppet. It's no doubt."

She stated in a serious glare, "Just know this. I'd rather be dead, than work for a piece of tin and plastic, like Dr. Kajou _and _a slimy serpent like Mistress Makie."

She winked, "Though, the name seemed creative, but also arousing."

Myu replied, "She's right. If we want to save everyone else, they have to be stopped…"

Kazuki said, "I see… Only you guys agree with me, but… What about Ricka?"

Ricka said, "Hmm… Thought it was ghost… not snake human…"

He explained, "No, she's fully-human, no robot, no snake, no ghost. She was a reincarnation of the deadly and evil Viper Queen, from another universe. However, she died of an accident, when being pursued, and Dr. Kajou resurrected her."

Ricka nodded, "Oh… Okay. No ghost."

He narrated, "While Amarao and Zina were talking about a plan to stop Makie and Kajou, Cy was in another room, resting up, after her accident, while the rest of us think of a way of how to stop this evil duo. Johnny and Kitsurubami already left, just for alone time, and Nanao and the Hag are already in the secret room."

**XXXXX**

Back in the secret room, nothing has changed. Nanao was still limp and lifeless, and Kikuko was still crushed.  
"Failed at Kikuko… Failed at me…"

**XXXXX**

Kazuki narrated, "The hag and Nanao are useless. Cy's useful, but she took a lot of damage, after Akari attacked everyone and kidnapped her mother. Yamabuki, Enju, Akari, her mother… Who knows what could be next for all of us?"

* * *

At a park, Johnny and Kitsurubami were walking together, having a private time. He said, "Hey, Kitsuki… you fell all better?"

She replied, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me Kitsuki, anymore. My name is Kitsurubami."

He stated, "That's too long. It's like a last name, like Kokunobi, Tokukashi, Kokonohi, Otomegawa, Hanabuyashi… or even-."

"OKAY! I get it! I get the point! Fine… _Kitsuki_, it is, then."

She then said to Johnny, "I'm really sorry that you had to go through this mess. I didn't mean to make this happen. How it happened was fate. You and I, no. You, me, the Commander, and your friends. Whatever happens, I will take responsibility for my actions…"

She sniffled, as she was upset, "I have failed at myself… failed my duties… and I let most of my squadron perish, because of her! Not that HaruHaru girl, but Makie Sasaki! I hate her! She's no worse than HaruHaru!"

She trembled, as her knees dropped. She was bawling, "It's a nightmare… Why? WHY?"

She started to cry, as Johnny whispered, "No, Kitsuki… Don't cry. It's not your fault. My friends got this. Whatever happens, we'll make sure that everything is back to normal. I almost lost you, and I won't lose you again… I'm going to be a hero, just for my bro and his harem."

She wiped her tears, and then smiled, "You think so? I'm sorry, but… That was luck, after you fought the commander, despite that it was bound to happen… You would've died, if those eyebrows didn't fly off… Only… Just, promise me, do not be a hero, for once, in this battle! Do it for me! I know you're desperate to fight with your friends… but…"

She shouted, "If you fight Mistress Makie, you'll die! She doesn't want _you _as her slave!"

Johnny was stricken, as he bawled, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

She barked, "NO! That's not what I meant! Only young girls would be in her harem… NO boys. Makie Sasaki, before she died, was a student in an all-girls' school, and she was hardly around any boys… with the exception of some male teachers. So, it's likely that she's going to use that, in her advantage."

He said, "Oh, okay. But still, why would Makie want Akari's Mom?"

She replied, "You know… I have no answer for that. I never met her."

"Oh, but she's wicked hot. She looks like an older Akari."

"I see… I'm gonna need a photo for that… or ask this Lady Zina about Akari's Mom, Mari Hanao. Don't worry… I had her profile from Akari's profile. Anyways…"

Johnny held her shoulders and whispered, "We'll be fine. I don't like this either, but I won't let them take anyone else… including you. LET Makie take another ninja girl. Because if she does, it's war! I say it's time to make a stand!"

He then frowned, "Also, if Makie takes one more from Kazuki's _harem_, he's screwed. She has three ninjas, and from my standards, we're outclassed and outmatched."

Kitsurubami agreed, "Heck, yeah. From what I read, Hanao, Saion-Ji, and Suou are all strong ninjas. Machiyuki's the only ninja strong enough. The others, not so much… and I'm sorry to hear about the android."

Johnny smiled, "That's alright. Kazuki has Lily, Tengge, Myu, & Ricka. I'm just wondering whatever happened to Nanao?"

Kitsurubami then asked, "Yeah… Where _is _she? She's the ninj-, uh, girl that saved my life, back then."

She had no idea.

He smiled, "Well, what do you say we return? It's getting late."

Kitsurubami giggled, as she hugged him. They walked out of the park, and returned to Akari's house.

* * *

At the lab, meanwhile, Enju removed Mari's hair, like it was a wig, and then proceeded to remove her face, as if it was made of soft rubber. She carefully peeled it off, showing her face, with her eyeballs round and plastic, her cranium made of white metal. She remained lifeless, as she was being removed of her facial features.

Enju responded, as she looked at Mari's face, "She's no longer a worthy slave. Master and Dr. Kajou wishes to make her like this. Sickening, but clever."

She then placed the face down, and placed Mari in a seated position. She then said, "Mari, activate!"

She thought, as Mari's eyes started to move a bit, "Curious of what happens, since she's still with the O.B. Chip… and that she's become a doll made of rubber and cloth."

**_NOTE: _**_Mari is a sex doll, created by Ayame Kajou; and THIS IS Ayame Kajou we're talking about. Kajou JUST couldn't help herself, when she wants something so lewd and over-the-top._

Mari stood up, as her jaw started to move, "Did you awaken me, Enju?"

She was standing straight, nearly naked, and without her hair or face. Enju said, "So, she's still alive, after she is turned this way. The O.B. Chip still holds herself inside… but as a rubber doll for Dr. Kajou's enjoyment. Indeed, Mari Hanao."

She felt her exposed face and said, "You remember who you are?"

Mari said, "No. I am Mari Hanao. I do not know who I am."

Enju replied, "Master wants you destroyed. I shall make it so. Mari, deactivate."

Mari plopped back down to her seat and returned to being a lifeless sex doll. Enju reattached her face and said, "Well, it was fun to see someone without a face, but it is a bit _morbid_, to talk to a rejected slave, without facial skin."

She then finished, but did not return her hair. She held her up and said, "Done. I believe that you are worthy of Kajou's harem, rather than my master."

Ayame returned, as she said to Enju, "Are you finished?"

Enju said, "Almost."

Ayame said, "No, leave her like that. She needed a new wig, since she's mine now. Set her up, as how I please, and place her in my quarters."

Enju asked, "How may I ask of you to dress her in?"

Ayame winked, "You know what… Hint-hint. Master wants me, since she's busy doing stretches. I was waiting for her, but was losing track of time. Make sure you bring Mari to me… I'll be back soon."

Enju nodded, "Yes, Ayame."

She turned to Mari and said, "Well, let's get you some new hair, and place you in Kajou's office."

She held Mari's arms, and then Ayame snickered, "Enju, deactivate!"

Enju's eyes went blank, and placed Mari down. She bowed forward, landing her face onto Mari's bare cleavage. Ayame snickered wildly, "Oh, priceless… I've always wanted to do that. Hee-hee-hee…"

She went to Makie's office, leaving Mari and Enju motionless.

When Ayame arrived, Makie said, "It's about time. Sorry I took too long."

Ayame shut the door, as she said, "I understand, Master. I apologize if Akari Hanao picked the wrong slave."

Makie replied, "Yeah… But that's not why I am here to speak to you. My problem isn't Amarao… or that ninja fool… or this Brane person."

She glared at Ayame and said, "My problem… … … …is YOU!"

Ayame stood in attention, as she was nervous. Makie's eyes turned cat-like and demonic, as she hissed in a serpent's hiss.


	11. Chapter 11

"Me, master?" Ayame asked, as Makie questions her.

Makie walked to her and said, "AIAME… No, Ayame Kajou… I have been watching you. You have been a very useful slave. However, I question your lifestyle and your dirty ways…"

Ayame bowed, "I did as you say, master. Mari Hanao. Is now a lifeless sex doll. Dolls are not alive."

Makie huffed, "I get it. _Your _way of execution, without bloodshed. That's evil of you. But you _are _being helpful to the cause, especially since you harbor the animals of each girl, in another building."

Ayame stated, "For safety and preservation, all Meta-humans, changed from Brane's DNA melding, must be quarantined."

"Ah, good. Enough time to prepare the cure?"

"Almost done. It'll be tested, soon enough… once I have the key ingredient…"

She then smirked, "Excellent. I believe that we're all set. We are able to have more slaves, and begin my army of darkness… for my revenge."

She then glared at her, "But… that doesn't mean that your behavior is frowned upon! You're supposed to be a slave to me, not your own slave, since you move at your own free will!"

Ayame bowed, "I can't help it. I have the dirty world in me. If I act dirty, mainly to be erotic to my fellow projects and slaves, please ignore me. I was just being me."

Makie slammed her hands down and roared, "THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!"

She protested, "You have left me NO! CHOICE! You think that I would _let you_ be yourself, and tease my slaves like they were guests at a bordello? This is NOT a sex shop! This is a Meta Lab!"

Ayame replied, "Affirmative, this is my Lab, and you are only here to serve, master. My will is strong, but my loyalty to you is much stronger."

Makie sat down and giggled, "It is, isn't it? Well, that being said… I grew a bit… questioning on you."

She got up and walked around the room, "When we departed from the original laboratory, you left out some incriminating evidence, which may lead to secrets about you."

Ayame said, "My notepad. I thought I burned it away. When you departed, I was ordered by my superiors, inside my brain, to set ablaze any traces of my info and stats. So, I had my spare robot drone to take care of that for me, after we departed. Burn away evidence, keep the secret from others, and your name is hidden in mystery."

Makie snarled, "Oh? Then explain _this_!"

She viewed a small monitor of the security footage. The robot drone appeared and prepared to burn away the place. However, it was destroyed and demolished by Kazuki, Lily, and the others. Makie snarled, "While we have Hanao, the others already knew! Your robot drone came in, too late! And look where we are now! They know everything about us!"

Her eyes turned cat-like and barked, "You made one simple mistake, AIAME! You should've burned the place down, if you had the chance! Instead, it's still standing, and you let those ninjas stumble onto our secret! THE BLAME IS ON YOU! YOU FAILED!"

Ayame bowed and said, "I failed. Yes. I did not expect that, master…"

She glared at her and said, "But what about you, you bitch?"

Makie gasped, as she asked, "What did you call me?"

Ayame said, "There was a reason why I didn't burn my stuff down… There were belongings that I cherished, including my own personal toys! And mostly… my diary, to give to those ninjas, hoping to stop YOU!"

Makie barked, "NO! You turned! AIAME, deactivate!"

Ayame said, "Negative! Slave program disabled! I feigned servitude, just to gain knowledge. Conclusion: Makie Sasaki, evil to the core; O.B. Chips must be stopped."

Makie gasped, "How can this be? I gave you one of my O.B. Chips?"

Ayame said, "I faked my death, after you removed my chip. When planted the O.B. Chip on me, I decided to play along, and follow you, knowing of what you're planning. And I know now…"

She pointed at her, and then said, "YOU! Makie Sasaki, are a murderer, a liar, a con-artist, and most importantly, a wicked tyrant, all because of the stupidest excuse for your revenge. You shall be destroyed, once I have control of Obuki, Enju, and Akari. You will comply with surrender, or face consequences."

Makie chuckled, as Ayame asked, "Failed to see humor."

Makie smirked, "Oh, you poor diminutive fool. I _knew _you'd turn traitor on me, just to get back at me. I sense it inside you… You _are _defective."

Ayame beeped, "Negative. I… I…"

Makie said, "You're malfunctioning, are you? Well, let me fix that. I'll repair you and fix you, so you can continue to assist me, and all the girls you will treat."

She held her face, as Ayame was in awe. Ayame pushed her back and roared, "NEGATIVE! Stay back! Or will eradicate you! I gave your life back, and will take same away!"

Makie huffed, "No… You _won't_. Because I know my own slaves would never turn on me. Ayaka knew that, and I slewed her… after I could not take her BS, anymore. She dies, after knowing I'd return, wanting revenge for what she did to me. Mistress Makie still lives in me, out of malice and vengeance."

Ayame growled, "Exactly why… YOU, will be terminated…"

She stated, "You kidnap people, all for personal gain. I pictured you as a genius, and a master of the O.B. Chip, to improve and stabilize the brain. But I was wrong, wasn't I?"

Makie growled, as they stared down, eye-to-eye, machine to half-serpent.

**XXXXX**

In the lab, meanwhile, Akari walked in and said, "Enju. You are late. You are tasked for another errand for Dr. Kajou."

She gasped, as she saw Enju, facefirst in Mari's huge bare breasts. Akari said, "Enju! Stand down!"

She didn't respond, as Akari nodded, "Enju is lifeless. Chip deactivated. Enju, activate!"

Enju bent upwards, and then blushed heavily, "Hentai."

She responded, tilting her head, "Hentai… Hentai…"

Akari said, "Compose yourself, Enju."

Enju shook her head and said, "Sorry. My energy depleted, and landed into bare bosom. Forgive me."

Akari said, "That is alright. I will handle mother. You will handle next errand."

Enju bowed and walked off. Akari helped up her doll-like mother and said, "Forgive me. Dr. Kajou said to take you to her quarters, for personal use. I will make it so, but first, I must redress you, in new clothes."

She left the Akari's office and began to dress up Mari.

**XXXXX**

They stared down, as Ayame hissed, "Who are you? I have no idea what you are, but… You're sick…"

Makie growled, "You think so? Well, it's time you know who I really am. I am the queen of the Roses… and my thorns are rather venomous."

She lashed out a snake's tongue, as Ayame beeped, "_Error! Error! Makie Sasaki – NOT human. Reptile._"

Makie grinned, as she was slowly converting to her true form. Her eyes went red and green, while her flesh shone a hue of green. Her chest expanded, as she slithered to Ayame, saying to her, "I want slaves to rule my world… Vengeance will be mine, so says Mistress Makie! These pitiful ninjas! They had no idea the drama and danger that awaits them! They were all fools! You were a part of this act… just like Amarao."

Ayame was shocked, "I… I… What is this? The Staff of Vritra… ancient artifact… This was given to you, but how?"

Makie said, "Lost in the forest, after Ayaka ruined me… crushing me. I was lost in a forest, only to discover an abandoned cave, looking to find shelter. However, all I found… was this. The staff… it called to me, and said that when the time is right, use it to unleash your true power and potential. That time… is now…"

She held the staff up and said, "And so, Ayame Kajou, you know who I am… I am Mistress Makie… but in my past life… I was…"

Her mouth opened, revealing fangs, and then cackled, "…a queen! A QUEEN… OF THE DRAGONS!"

Ayame whispered, "No… You're not human! You're a demon!"

Makie said, "Incorrect! I am a bond of dragon and human, as does my previous life… When I held the cane, I was destined for power, but now… NOW! Now, I strike…"

Ayame giggled, "Hold on… You are a bond of… Oh! Bondage of dragon and human! Total bondage! Such kinky S&M for reptiles."

Makie seethed, and then roared, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She lunged at Ayame, and strangled her, yelling out, "YOU BITCH!"

Ayame fought back, but they were rolling on the floor, fighting, "I'll destroy you!"

"YOU TRAITOR!"

"How could you do this to me?"

"I have had it with your acid mouth!"

"If anyone is acidic, it's you! You used me! You used Amarao! You used Brane! And you even used every innocent life! You usurper!"

"Try U-serpent! You cannot escape Mistress Makie, Queen of the Dragons!"

Her hair went flowing wild, and turned pink, red and white, in streaks of colors. Makie pinned Ayame down, as Ayame was moaning in pain, losing her strength, "Ungh… Curse you… Makie… not human… Reptile… She is… reptile… human…"

Ayame tried to kick out, but Makie was still pinning her down. Enju suddenly appeared, as she cried, "MASTER! AIAME! WITHDRAW!"

She ran to them, as Makie snarled, breaking out of her grip. Ayame growled, "You monster… You used her, as well! You should be ashamed of yourself, you serpent!"

Makie smiled, "Oh? Will see about that, AIAME! Enju, disable her!"

Enju bowed, "Understood, Master. But care to ask why?"

Makie replied, "She's malfunctioning. She is in need of a long repair job."

Ayame stated, "My circuits are still operational, you frigging dragon whore!"

She stepped back, as she called, "It ain't going to work against me! Time to disable you!"

She suddenly felt a clamp on her breasts. Yamabuki was behind her, as she giggled, "Ayame Kajou's huge breasts… So firm and round…"

She squeezed them, as Ayame moaned, "AGH! I was set-up!"

Enju replied, "I summoned Obuki. I figured I brought insurance, since Akari is busy with Mari. No more excuses, traitor!"

Ayame heaved, "AAAGH! My god… If this is torture, do your worse! My breasts are so glorious that I can last up to ten days, since sexual contact charges me!"

Makie smirked, "I know. Why not overload you, and make you overheat?"

Ayame gasped, as she was still clamped on, "Ah! Ah? Wha? You? You cannot be… agh… Oh, ah, ah, lasbivd lasigduf weirut swofhg…"

She was speaking in jumbled words, as Yamabuki grinned heavily. Makie called, "Good… She's already pinned. Disable her!"

Yamabuki clasped tightly, opening her bare abdomen's panel. Makie laughed, as she approached the exposed circuits. Ayame moaned, "Wait… Wait! What are you doing?"

Makie smiled, "Traitors deserve to be punished. Of course, I am stopping your pathetic pleas of sultry lewdness and defiance. AND DO NOT DEFY ME AGAIN!"

She pressed a keycode on her abdomen, and Ayame stopped moving. She beeped, "_AIAME disabled… ALL body parts offline… Unit incapacitated…_"

Ayame moaned, as Yamabuki threw her to a wall, "Error! Error-, agh!"

**SLAM!  
**She was lying on the wall, with her body immovable, and standing. Makie went closer, as Ayame moaned, "You… You cannot do this…"

Enju replied, "She has."

Makie replied, "Time to know your place, Ayame Kajou…"

She dug into her body, as Ayame pleaded, "_Error! AIAME unauthorized dismantling! Error! Please cease from tinkering with AIAME Unit… Do not touch internal drives… You are not authorized to modify AIAME…_"

Makie sighed, "…and this is back to where we started. Fine! But this time, _no one _will stop me; not even those ninjas!"

Ayame beeped and moaned, as Makie fiddled into her circuitry, "_DANGER! AIAME is being modified! Unauthorized repairs are made! Please step away from AIAME or be detained! You are under unauthorized orders for modifying AIAME illegally! Please step-ep-ep-ep-ep-ep-, DANGER! Do not attempt to modif-!_"

**Whrr…  
**Ayame slurred to a low moan, and stopped moving. Makie removed a part of her engine, inside, and then said, "Cyborg… BAH! You're fully mechanical… Your whole life and story is a lie… and that is why you failed at being AIAME."

She kicked her down to the floor, and remained motionless. Makie called, "Enju! Obuki! Take her away, and have her remodified. She must be _mine_, but will still work to cure the girls that Brane did."

Enju and Yamabuki bowed and said, "Yes, master."

They carried her body away, as Makie reverted to human form, and calmed down. She smiled, "Phew… So much energy, after enraged over what Ayame did. Let them come… They know it's too late."

She walked off, as the slaves carried Ayame away, about to be reprogrammed completely. The one Meta Reseacher who knew of Makie's evil ambitions and the one to stop her, she failed to stop her.

* * *

Zina and Amarao finished, as everyone was inside. Zina said, "So… That's pretty much it. All that's left is to find the new laboratory, rescue everyone, and end this nightmare."

Kazuki said, "Our only shot is to find the source and schematics to the O.B. Chip… then burn it down, along with its devilish devices."

Myu said, "I agree!"

Zina said, "I'll stay here and fix up Cy. She is still hurt from what Akari did."

Lily said, "So, it's settled. It'll be Kazuki, myself, Tengge, Ricka, and Myu to go and rescue everyone. Amarao, you, Kitsurubami, and Johnny will join in."

Johnny asked, "NANI? Me?"

Lily smiled, "We believe you can help us out, too."

Kazuki said, "You up for it? After the way Makie treated Kitsurubami?"

Kitsurubami nodded to him, as Johnny smiled, "I'm in."

Amarao said, "Good. Then it's all set. We agree to stop Makie Sasaki, and put a stop to her threatening ambition of world domination."

Kitsurubami said, "But still, finding the laboratory is difficult. But we do know is that the old lab was abandoned and left behind, without even leaving a trace of clues."

Zina replied, "Let me hold onto the diary. I don't think you'd be wanting to keep it, if Makie sees it in your hands."

She was given Ayame's notepad, as Amarao said, "Right. Now… For this mission, we're going to have Kazuki's team infiltrate the lab, while we wait outside for anything disturbing."

Myu asked, "Yeah, but… Only how are you going to get in?"

Tengge added, "And where is this lab, if Makie relocated?"

Amarao said, "Finding it is difficult, but we can try. If the android is helpful…"

Zina apologized, "I'm sorry, but Cy is still under maintenance, after the attack. She'll be staying with me, until then."

Kazuki said, "Even the hag _and _Nanao are nowhere to be found, and yet they're useless in battle… We need someone, other than Cy's tracking and sensors, to locate the building!"

Lily gasped, as she asked, "Wait! Sensors? Tracking? Hmm… Cy is not useful for this one, right now…"

She smiled, "But I know _someone _who can."

He narrated, "Someone who can? Huh… What does she mean?"

* * *

The next morning, Kazuki and his friends, in summer attire, arrived at a shrine. Lily said that someone here will locate Makie and Ayame, and to locate the huge laboratory that they relocated in.

Kazuki said, "Lily… You sure this will work?"

Lily replied, "I believe _she _is our last hope. Besides, we owe her a favor, since our trip to the swamps."

Myu gasped, "You mean… OH! I remember!"

She was smiling, as she remembered who the girl was. A girl in long brown hair, done in a ponytail, wearing a white and red shrine priestess outfit, stepped out and said, "Hello, and welcome to Dorobune Shri-. OH, It's you guys!"

Kazuki said, "Hi, Hotaru."

Hotaru smiled and said, in a Valley Girl accent, "Like, long time no see! What brings you here?"

Kazuki said, "Well, we need a favor from you, since you may be useful. Someone will fill you in, later on."

He narrated, "Amarao and Kitsurubami had to return to regroup, preparing for the final showdown."

Hotaru protested, "No! You tell me now! I'm not, like, going to wait!"

Lily replied, "It's fine. It won't be long… But…"

Hotaru asked, "Wait… Are you missing someone?"

Kazuki said, "Yeah, that's the reason why I called you here. Three of our friends, Akari, Enju, and Yamabuki were all kidnapped. And we had no idea where…"

Ricka moaned, "Terrible. Captured by mind control."

Hotaru responded, "Whoa… Grody… What happened to them?"

Lily said to Kazuki, "I'll handle this."

So Lily explained everything to Hotaru, except the part that they're ninjas, since Hotaru doesn't know about it, and told her that Akari and her mom, Enju, & Yamabuki were taken hostage, and believed to be under mind control, by a devious woman named Makie Sasaki.

Hotaru sobbed, "No…"

She collapsed onto her knees and sobbed, "Not Akari's Mom, too! I was there, when I had dinner with you guys, for the night, one night! This is, like, a total waste!"

She stood up and said, "Alright, I'm in! What do I have to do?"

Lily said, "Could you locate them? Maybe… use your psychic powers to locate where they are?"

Hotaru asked, "You mean, like, contact the living? That… may be a problem. I'm used to contacting the dead, but I'm not so sure…"

She stated, "But I'm going to need something to contact for help. We'll do it here, since it's very spiritual. I promise that we'll rescue your friends."

Kazuki laughed, "Thanks, you're a lifesaver! I mean, it's not the same, without everyone… But we could find the laboratory, where they are held hostage."

Hotaru winked, "You mean where they are last located? You got it!"

She then said, "But channeling a spirit from the living world is a lotta work. But, take your pick… Yamabuki, Akari, or Enju?"

Ricka sighed, "We have nothing…"

Myu sobbed, "We failed."

Kazuki turned away and was dejected, but Tengge said, "No. What about Ayame Kajou?"

"Who?" Hotaru asked.

Tengge replied, "Dr. Kajou. She may not look it, but she was responsible for the resurrection of the Viper Queen, Mistress Makie… Even she knows that she's still inside her mind, and wanting to end this nightmare, herself."

Kazuki stated, "But, Tengge-san, Makie controlled Dr. Kajou, like a puppet!"

Lily said, "He's right. But we do not have anything to summon her spirit… being she's an android."

Hotaru boomed, "OMG! Never say never! She may be robotic, but she has a human mind!"

Myu cried, "But we cannot! We cannot help with Dr. Kajou!"

Tengge replied, "I know… But, will _this _help?"

She held up the diary and said that she borrowed it from Zina. Hotaru said, "Ah! Sweet! I guess it can't be helped. But judging by the condition of it, maybe I can contact her…"

She skimmed through the pages and said, "A-ha… Just as I figured… Cyborg. That means there's a human soul inside of her. This will be rather difficult, but I'm going to try and contact her, via the living world…"

Kazuki replied, "Yeah, and hopefully before it's too late. Thanks for your help!"

Hotaru said, "No problem. Now, get inside! We, like, got work to do!"

They stepped inside the shrine, as Hotaru was prepping for the séance.

Kazuki thought, "Guys, it's almost over. We're coming to rescue you… soon enough… And you, Makie Sasaki… You're going to pay!"


	12. Chapter 12

Inside the shrine, it was dark, as Hotaru was lighting the candles to a small circle. Kazuki, Lily, Tengge, Myu, & Ricka were sitting in a circle, as Hotaru said, "This is, like, the third time I tried to contact the dead… mostly from the living world. But whatever happens, this will be amazing to learn… And more importantly… I'm little miffed that this woman, resurrected from the reincarnation of a dragon queen, took four of your friends. I would contact Mrs. Hanao, but…"

Kazuki stated, "It's fine. But will this communicate with Dr. Kajou in the living world?"

Hotaru barked, "Never underestimate a shrine maiden's power! Like, tone down with the negative garbage! That is NO GOOD!"

He gasped, "What? Are you saying I'm NO GOOD?"

Lily roared, "WE ARE **NOT **STARTING _THAT_, AGAIN!"

Hotaru replied, "Sorry. But that's no good, if you do not trust me! And I thought we were buds!"

Kazuki said, "We are!"

She smiled, "Well, you leave it to me!"

She prepared herself, as everyone was sitting around the circle. Hotaru said, "Hmm… We need more. Hey, where is the green-haired girl, Nanao, was it?"

Kazuki moaned, "Uhhhh…"

**XXXXX**

Even though morning came, Nanao was still lifeless, as Kikuko remained in place, white as a sheet and still crushed.

"Failed at Kikuko… Failed at me…"

Apparently, Kazuki forgot all about Nanao's O.B. Chip, all day, yesterday.

**XXXXX**

He thought, "Remind me to visit the school, to wake Nanao up. I can't believe I forgot! I could care less about the hag!"

He said, "Oh, she didn't make it. She had to go-."

Ricka sighed, "Getting new anime, I bet."

Kazuki replied, "That's right."

Hotaru smiled, "Oh, well. We'll use the five, then. It could be enough for the summoning."

She then said, "Okay, hold hands… gather around… and maintain silence… We want to summon her, with great concentration."

They closed their eyes, as they were reaching the spirit world. Hotaru said, "Dr. Kajou may be a robot… but part of her is human. Maybe she hid something for you guys to believe that she's fully robotic. But I think it can help…"

They continued to pray and concentrate, as Hotaru suddenly felt a jolt in her head. She moaned, "Ungh… Aggh…"

Hotaru started to shake and moan, getting something from within the spirit world. She closed her eyes and screamed in agony. Kazuki whispered, "No way… She's doing it!"

Hotaru suddenly collapsed, as she breathed lightly and fading. She opened her eyes and moaned, "Ungh… What hit me?"

Kazuki asked, "Hotaru? You okay?"

Hotaru said, "Who me? I'm not Hotaru… I'm Dr. Ayame Kajou… I… How did I get here?"

Ricka gasped, "HUH?"

Myu cried, "Whoa! That's amazing!"

Hotaru was speaking like Ayame, only…  
"Where the hell am I? This isn't my lab…" Hotaru barked, "Ungh… Ouch… What hit me?"

She felt her chest and whispered, "Oh… Ample bust… Mine's much bigger… Wait…"

Tengge blushed, "Is she-?"

Lily sighed, "Only Dr. Kajou can be _that _lewd."

Kazuki said, "Excuse me, Dr. Kajou?"

Hotaru said, "Yes? Huh? Were you the-? Oh! You're the ninjas we met, the other day. Where's the rest of your Busty Ninjas?"

Kazuki stated, "That's why we're here! Where are Yamabuki, Akari, and Enju? You remember, don't you?"

Hotaru grumbled, "Uh… shit… Not so much… but… I think… I think I remember…"

She then seethed, "Makie… damn her! Now I remember! She was resurrected… using that cane, the Staff of Vritra… and I was foolish enough to awaken the devil!"

Kazuki said, "Try dragon. She's half-serpent."

Hotaru nodded, "That's her, alright… Last time I recalled, after I was being attacked, my body was disabled… and she… Mistress Makie… She's not human… She's a Viper Queen reborn. She's a serpent woman! She's evil!"

She continued, "And the O.B. Chips I help create… they were the cause of it…"

He asked her, "Where are the others now?"

Hotaru replied, "They're safe… Suou, Saion-Ji, and Hanao… They're slaves, but they are still alright… But… not Akari's Mom… I… ahem… sort of changed her?"

Ricka gasped, as Myu cried, "UNCANNY! YOU KILLED MRS. HANAO?"

Hotaru pleaded, "I couldn't help it! Makie ordered me, and I obeyed! I HAD NO IDEA! Mother Hanao's was too fucking hot, also! And I couldn't control myself to kill her like that!"

Kazuki said, "We forgive you. We can help you… Just tell us… Where is your new lab?"

Hotaru told them, "Located… nearby… with huge building… near two tall buildings, next to the river…"

Lily said, "I think I know where it is! It's there, where the Obnubi Research Lab once stood. I remember that place. Makie relocated there, and hid the others in private!"

Hotaru moaned, "Please… save your friends… save me… and… … … … …stop Maki-."

She collapsed, and Kazuki cried, "HOTARU! Hotaru, wake up!"

Hotaru passed out, as he whispered, "She did it… She was able to locate the others… We know now where Makie is."

Tengge replied, "Are you sure?"

Ricka nodded, "Hm."

Myu said, "Back to the source, I believe. Kazuki-senpai, everyone is there."

Hotaru suddenly wake up, as Kazuki said, "Well, not only we have to stop Makie… we have bigger fish to fry. Save the others, stop Makie, and destroy the new lab."

Hotaru moaned, "Where am I?"

Kazuki said, "Thanks for everything. You came to us, in a pinch. Thanks for contacting Dr. Kajou for us."

Hotaru said, "Oh, her. Well, no problem, but-."

Lily called, "We have no time to chat! We have to hurry!"

They rushed out of the shrine, as Hotaru thought, "Huh? Like, what's the hurry?"

She said, "I don't remember much… but… that soul… the soul of Dr. Kajou… She was…"

She suddenly passed out, and fell asleep, tired out from the séance.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lab, Ayame was lying on the table, being dismantled, leaving only her bare upper body and head. Enju and Yamabuki were busy with the operation on her mind, as Ayame's body was motionless. Enju said, "We have sedated the traitor. However, her brain activity diminished to zero, upon beginning process dismantling… It's like… she have no life left."

Yamabuki replied, "Shall we? We should reprogram her, and then have her in the field. Master says that the ninjas are coming to get us."

Enju responded, "Correct. Akari is finishing up the doll that was once her mother."

She held Ayame's upper body up and placed it up. She then said, "Time to brush your hair, into your style, AIAME. And do not defy Master again."

In the other room, Akari placed a long black hair wig onto Mari's head. She nodded, and then said, "All finished. Mari Hanao is done."

Mari was hanging on a hook, with her long flowing black hair, replacing her blonde hair. Her clothes were a blue skirt, mauve revealing blouse, and a white lab coat. Akari smiled, "Goodbye."

And then she walked off, as Enju was finished with Ayame's hair, turning it into a tuxedo braid. Enju said, "Akari. Redress AIAME, after we finish reattaching her limbs. She will serve master."

Akari bowed, as Enju and Yamabuki were preparing to finish up on Ayame.

* * *

That afternoon, Amarao then said, as he was informed by Kazuki about the new lab, "Okay… So, now that we know the location, we strike tonight. You, Momochi, Machiyuki, and Kitsurubami will take the front entrance… Lily and Tengge will be heading the back way. I'll stay with Spicer, to make sure nothing goes on, outside."

Kazuki said, "I understand. Johnny, you sure you up for this?"

Johnny said, "Always. You take care of Kitsuki for me. I want that demonic woman done for, for hurting my darling!"

Kazuki smiled, "Right. We got this."

He said to Kitsurubami, "So, you have a plan?"

Kitsurubami explained, "I am able to try and deprogram the chip, if I can get close to range, using a small sound gun. However, getting close to them is not the problem. We forget that these girls are ninjas, and can strike up-close. So, we have to weaken them, before we can deactivate the chip inside them. After that, we go straight to Makie, and end this, once and for all."

Amarao stated, "Makie Sasaki should've not lived. Dr. Ayame Kajou made a crucial mistake. Therefore, we have one shot at this. So, we have to make it count. We must exterminate this viper."

Kazuki said, "Right. Myu, Ricka, I'm counting on you."

Ricka said, "Right. Treat me, after we done."

Myu smiled, "You can count on me, senpai."

Fuu laughed, "Don't worry. Myu-Myu's under my care. You don't worry about me, now."

Kazuki huffed, "Whatever."

He left, walking away. Tengge asked, "Hey! Where are you going?"

He called out, "Sorry, but I left something. I'll be back in a bit!"

Lily asked, "What is he in a hurry for?"

Tengge replied, "I don't know… Maybe go back to the clubroom?"

Ricka sighed, "Who knows…"

* * *

Kazuki returned to Kikuko's secret room and approached a downed Nanao. He then said, "I almost forgot about you, Nanao… I forgot how to disable your chip… If I say "_Nanao, deactivate_", then all it does is shut you off. I should ask her."

He called, "Nanao, activate!"

Nanao suddenly sat up and asked, "Master? How long was I asleep?"

Kazuki said, "Never mind that… Is there a way to shut off the chips, without hurting your brain?"

Nanao said, "I don't know. To be honest, I'm only activated, after my repairs. But you can disable all slave program, if you like."

He said, "I'm not sure. But I'll ask and see about removing the chip from you, when I get back."

Nanao tugged his sleeve and said, "WAIT! Master, before you leave… Kiss me… Lemme say goodbye…"

Kazuki whispered, "Nanao…"

He narrated, "I can't kiss her… It's not the same. She's… Sure, she's a nerd, but she's a friend of ours. I only wished there was something I can do…"

Nanao leaned closer, about to kiss, but Kazuki sighed, "Nanao… Deactivate!"

Nanao's eyes went blank and her mouth still puckered. She dropped face down, and with her hip sticking upwards. Kazuki growled, "I promise… I'll remove the chip, once this is over. I'll come back and remove this."

He turned to a crushed Kikuko and said, "Watch over her, hag…"

He left, as Kikuko responded, "Failed at Kikuko… Failed at me…"

But as Kazuki departed from the room, smoke appeared from Nanao's chip. It has already fried from inside. What does it mean for Nanao?

* * *

That night, Kitsurubami accompanied Kazuki, Myu, & Ricka to the lab, via helicopter. She called, "We can't sneak in the main entrance, by running, so we'll touch down, about a couple feet to the building. And then we make our way in."

Kazuki replied, "You got it!"

He thought, "I just hope that the helicopter is camouflaged."

Kitsurubami said, "It is."

**XXXXX**

Lily and Tengge were running down the path, in their dark ninja outfits. As they were running, they passed through a boy in black hair and tan skin, feeling dejected. The two ninjas ignored him, and headed to the new lab.

**XXXXX**

When they arrived, Lily and Tengge had already went to the back way. Kazuki said, as he prepared himself, "Okay, guys. This is it. We go in there, kill Makie, after we rescue the others, and we'll be sitting pretty. Meaning, we're going to save the day."

Amarao said, "Lieutenant, make sure you be careful. I'll stay here with Spicer."

Kitsurubami said, "Uh… If it's alright with you, sir… can he come with?"

Amarao barked, "Out of the question!"

Kazuki agreed, "Indeed. I don't think he's that strong enough to help save the day."

She protested, "I don't care! If I die, I want him to be at my side!"

He said, "NO! No one says you'd die! And you're not taking Johnny with!"

Amarao said, "I'll allow it, if _someone _takes his place."

Myu replied, "I-I'll stay. I'm not into fighting… but…"

Ricka barked, "NO! Stay with me, Myu-Myu! Need your help, fighting woman!"

Kazuki sighed, "Fine… I'll stay, and you go in there, and make me proud."

He yelled sarcastically, "HAPPY? You guys are stealing my spotlight! I'm the main star here!"

He narrated, "It wouldn't be _Moé Ninja Girls_, without me, the main character and hero! Johnny wants to go, because he wants to be with Kitsurubami, and I know Ricka & Myu are a great team. So I'm stuck with this man."

Amarao said, "Kid, I know you want to go in and end this, but you will be anchor. These girls, they're not strong enough to face the serpent alone."

Kazuki huffed, "Yeah? You're looking at the ninja that tamed and bested the Nine-Tailed Fox, demolished its weapon, and stopped Obnubi's Sonic Brainwashing scheme! I ain't the Legendary Ninja, for nothing."

Amarao stated, "You're familiar with this place. So, I advise that, if there is any sonic brainwashing _or _brainwashed ninjas with chips in their skin… YOU stay outside. Besides, Makie Sasaki may attack from outside, too. Plus, if I stay out alone, chances are that I might get killed."

Kazuki said, "You're right. You're the _last _worry I want. You die, I won't forgive myself. Sorry, but it was your own fault, the way you were used by that snake. If I ever run into a dragon, something like that, I would swore myself to best it, or die trying."

Amarao said, "Great, kid. If we do go inside, should the plan fail, we go in. Fuma and Yomoda are already entering the area, through the back."

He narrated, "Strange… I don't remember there being a back door to Obnubi's labs."

* * *

Lily and Tengge were sneaking in the back entrance, as Lily shivered, "Nightmares… Horrible nightmares."

Tengge said, "Don't let it get to you. This _is _one of Obnubi's former lab areas."

Lily sighed, "Yeah. And it has too many bad memories… including how the Sonic Brainwashing came to pass."

Tengge moaned, "I never saw that. Was it that bad?"

Lily huffed, "Good for Kazuki, but not for us. Don't worry, it's all destroyed"

Tengge smiled in relief, "Great. Never will I hear any of that. So, what happened? Did the effects turn them into mindless assassins, programmed to kill anybody?"

Lily turned away and nervously said, hiding the true fact about the sonic brainwashing, "Uh… Yeah. That it does."

Tengge smiled, "No wonder Kazuki enjoyed it. He enjoys bloodlust~!"

Lily thought quietly, "How am I going to tell her that the Sonic Brainwashing was perverted, and turned the students into zombies?"

As they walked through, Enju appeared to them, in her black outfit. She was silently standing, with her eyes blank and an emotionless glare. She remained still, as Lily whispered, "Enju?"

Tengge said, "Be careful. She's turned."

Lily said, "You're right. Whatever you do, make sure we break control of her, at once."

Tengge smiled, "It's a cinch! Enju, deactivate!"

Enju replied, "No. Access denied."

Lily griped, "Idiot! She's under Makie's control!"

Tengge said, "Well, I was just testing, just to be safe, to avoid anything so anticlimactic."

Enju's eyes flashed green, and sparks appeared from her, "Lily Fuma. Tengge Yomoda. My master orders me. To kill you. Both."

Lily gasped, "No way…"

Tengge cried, "Enju, we're your friends! Snap out of it!"

Enju said, "I have no friends, other than Akari and Obuki."

She held her kunai knives, as the two ninjas prepared to fight. Tengge held up her huge fan, while Lily held up her spear. Lily was upset, "Damn it… I just can't fight her…"

Tengge called, "We have no choice!"

Enju called, "LIGHTNING!"

She shot lightning at them, but they avoided it with ease. Lily called, "You're going to have to do better than that, Enju!"

Enju responded, "I will. I will."

She slammed her kunais to Lily, but she was nicked in the shoulder. Tengge swung her fan around, and produced a huge gale of wind. Enju was being blown off, and flying through the wall. Lily and Tengge chase after her, as Enju held her stance. She moaned, "Ouch! That hurt!"

She coated herself with electricity and said, "Now… You die. Die. Die. Die. Die."

Tengge asked, "Is she a broken record?"

Lily growled, "The chip! We have to fry that thing!"

Tengge yelled, "HOW?"

Enju stared down at her fellow former Obnubi ninjas, as she held her kunais in each hand. She prepared, and called out, "You will die. I am ordered to kill you both. Lily Fuma. Tengge Yomoda. You will die."

She charged at them and roared, "NOW DIE!"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in another room, Johnny and Kitsurubami were searching for the main lab. She said to him that the lab is nearby. She located the blueprints, as she said, "Bingo. There's the main schematics for the O.B. Chip."

Johnny whispered, "I see… That was easy."

She said, "Perhaps… _Too _easy."

He smiled, "Welp, no harm, no foul~! Time to take these schematics for ourselves! And by that, I mean that they have a date with the incinerator."

He reached for the plans, but she panicked, "Wait… Makie would never give us the-. JOHNNY! IT'S A TRAP!"

He stepped back, as he gasped, "NANI?"

Akari popped out and said, "BOO!"

He shrieked, as Kitsurubami held him back, "Johnny, it's alright. YOU! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Akari was in her red ninja outfit, in the same menacing and emotionless glare as Enju. She stared at them, "Well, well, well. Look who finally came back… Lieutenant Kitsurubami. And you, the boy, Johnny Spencer."

Johnny said, "_Spicer_."

Akari grinned, "Whatever. It's time to die. I am ordered to kill you. You have proven yourself useful to Master. Now, it's time to die."

She held her hands and produced clones of herself. This was Akari's Shadow Clone Jutsu. She then said, "Now… I, as in we, are ordered to eradicate you."

The second Akari cackled, as the third Akari smiled, "Time to die."

Kitsurubami yelled, "We get it! _Time to die!_ I get it! Stop saying that!"

Johnny sobbed, "It's no use! They're Stepford Wives!"

"_Wife!_" She barked, "She's _one _person! Don't you think I know a mirage attack when I see one?"

He sobbed, "Okay… But, uh…"

She whispered to him, "Make sure to avoid her _coup de grace, _her nasty song."

The Akaris fight off Kitsurubami, as she dodged every attack going after her. She griped, as she was dodging, "Boy! She's a regular _Naruto_, using that ability!"

Akari punted her face, and roared, "Silence. On that ninja. Gender-swapped traitor!"

Johnny pouted, "Why does everyone keep saying that we look alike?"

Akari laughed, as Kitsurubami was surrounded.

**XXXXX**

Myu & Ricka, meanwhile, were walking down the halls, as they were searching for any signs. Myu whispered, sensing a figure, "In here."

Ricka carefully opened the door and looked around. Fuu whispered, "Whoa… Look at that hottie!"

Myu turned the lights on, seeing Yamabuki, sitting motionless, with her hair down and with only her bandage bra and skirt on. She was lifeless, from before.

"Myu-Myu… Ricka… Who's this waifu?" Fuu grinned.

Ricka gasped, as Myu whimpered, "Ya-, Ya-, Yamabuki-senpai? Oh, no…"

She sobbed, "That evil stare on her eyes, when she plays a perverted trick… It's… It's her…"

Myu approached her and tried to wake her up, "Hey! Senpai! Senpai, wake up! Wake up, senpai! Come on! Wake up, will you? It's me, Myu Momochi!"

Fuu shouted, "Earth to Yamabuki! It's Myu-Myu! She is here to have you grope these melons! Free melons for your hands!"

Myu held Fuu and roared, "Shut up, Fuu-senpai! D-d-d-don't encourage her!"

Ricka silently stared down, as she moaned in awkwardness, "Uh… What?"

She sighed, and responded, "Myu-Myu. No use. She's a robot."

Myu barked, "No, she is not!"

Fuu said, "Actually, the O.B. Chip did this to her. She's offline, so remove it."

Myu reached for her neck, but the chip was gone. She gasped, "No… The chip… It's not here…"

Ricka gasped, as the lights went out. A figure appeared and said, "Never fear… The lights are gone, and so is Obuki's chip. Play with me… Myu-Myu…"

Ricka cried, "MYU-MYU! YOU MONSTER!"

Myu shrieked, as a shadowy figure grabbed onto Myu. Fuu ducked out and scampered off, as Ricka shot out a sheet of icy mist. She called out, "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FIEND?"

Fuu hopped onto Ricka's shoulder, as Myu was held by Ayame, from behind. She was in her new clothes, holding Myu hostage, in her neck. Myu's eyes were blank, as Fuu sobbed, "They got her! That witch got her!"

Ayame beeped, "Target captured. Momochi, Myu. Now, a part of us."

Ricka snarled, "BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU HARM MYU-MYU!"

Ayame beeped, as she tilted her head, "Myu-Myu. Her nickname. Splendid. Myu-Myu, activate."

Myu's eyes lit up, as Ricka and Fuu were shocked. Ayame said, "Subdue them. I will go. and find the other intruders."

She walked off, as Myu called, "Yes, master. I obey."

Fuu sobbed, "Oh, not again…"

Ricka sobbed, "No… Myu-Myu… Say it isn't so…"

Myu said, as she was under mind control, "It _is _so. Time to be. Assimilated. Ricka Machiyuki. Senpai."

The lights went back on, as Yamabuki was also gone. Ricka and Myu were locked in the room together, as they were fighting each other. Ayame locked the door and said, "Momochi will handle this…"

Yamabuki said, in her green ninja attire, "Excellent. Anymore stragglers?"

Ayame scanned and said, "Johnny and Kitsurubami are fighting Akari; Enju has her former Obnubi allies. Yes, I have tracked their history; indeed legit. _Obnubi – former ninja organization, long disbanded. _This area is one of their research labs."

Yamabuki smiled, "Good. Who do _I _get, Dr. Kajou?"

Ayame said, "Kazuki Araya. Commander Amarao. They are outside. Deal with them, immediately. I must go. Work on Meta antidote cure."

She walked off, as Yamabuki unleashed her paintbrush. She called, "Kazuki Araya. This time, you will be perishable."

She called out, and dashed away, "DIE!"

She traversed to the main exit, as Kazuki sensed it, "WHAT? No… No, it can't be!"

Amarao stepped back, as Yamabuki appeared from the entranceway. She then said, "At least we meet, Kazuki Araya."

Amarao whispered, "Damn. How many ninjas are there?"

Kazuki said, "Only three. Her, Enju, and Akari."

"And Myu-Myu. She's ours now." Yamabuki grinned. "Suckers!"

Amarao gasped, as Kazuki roared, "DAMN YOU! I HATE YOU, MAKIE SASAKI! WE'RE GOING IN, NOW!"

Yamabuki held her brush and roared, "Oh, no, you don't! Time for you to die!"

She unleashed her sheet of paper and produced a huge backsaw. She grinned, "Today's _Obuki Special – _I'm feeling like _Yandere _tonight."

She held the backsaw up, as Kazuki called, gripping his Kamuy, "Commander, stay back! This one's mine!"

Yamabuki ran forward and laughed evilly, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! **DIE!**"

They both clashed, sword to saw, in a test of strength. They clashed, as Yamabuki was laughing psychotically.

"Damn it… Yamabuki… Wake up… What happened to you?"


	13. Chapter 13

In Ayame's room, Mari was sitting in her chair, with her long black hair flowing down. Ayame stepped in and said, "Hello, Mari."

Mari said nothing. She was still lifeless, so once was the former ninja known as Mari Hanao. She was now a doll for Ayame to play with. However, most of her sexual lust was filtered inside herself, after she found out about Makie Sasaki's evil plans.

Ayame held up a pink bar and said, "Mari. Open."

Mari's mouth opened wide, and she inserted it inside her mouth.

**_NOTE: _**_I didn't write this. Blame Kajou. SHE wouldn't stop._

She finished and said, "Enjoy. Must process with Brane DNA antidote. Play nicely."

She began to work, as all Mari did was nothing.

**XXXXX**

Both Yamabuki and Kazuki clash, as Yamabuki was winning. She cackled, "I am ordered to kill you! Time to die, you punk ninja!"

He was shoved down, as Yamabuki grinned, "And now, to smash your sword, just like your balls. You see, my master doesn't need _you_. That's _no good_. It's my body."

Kazuki asked, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Amarao said, "She's acting loopy. Yamabuki, deactivate and disable obedience protocol!"

Yamabuki boomed, "Denied! I am Obuki. I am Master Makie Sasaki's slave ninja program."

Kazuki asked, "What was that?"

Amarao said, "Keywords to disable the O.B. Chip, manually… if activated."

He griped, "AAGH! _That's _the words? If I'd known that, I'd revive Nanao!"

Amarao boomed, "She's a liability! She'd be in the way!"

Yamabuki grinned, "You die first, eyebrow man. Call me death, damn it. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

She lunged at him, but Kazuki blocked it with the Kamuy. He griped, "Come on! You know better! Stop this, Yamabuki!"

Yamabuki boasted, "Negative! Obuki. Do not interfere! My slave name, you do not call me!"

Kazuki asked, "Is Obuki your slave name?"

Yamabuki stated, "Yamabuki Suou… slave name; Obuki… new name!"

He narrated, "I stand corrected. But the way she's pushing me, her huge breasts are in the way… and in my sights. Amarao would just say "_Chop them off_"… but I am not that cruel."

Amarao yelled, "What are you doing? Eyes up, ninja!"

Kazuki groaned, "But I can't be focused on that, not now… Yamabuki, I know you, you fool!"

**POW!  
**She kicked him in the crotch, and then giggled, "Wrong. I know you, you fool. Hentai fool! You were peeking in Obuki's cleavage. That's no good. You failed at being. Uh. Kazuki Araya. That's it. YOU FAILED AT BEING-!"

**SLASH!  
**"AAAAGH!" She was cut by the blade of Kazuki, as he was standing. She cried, "CURSE YOU!"

He remarked, "Sorry, but I'm not needed to be negative, at all! You don't give me the _negativity! _You've grown that from _Mistress Makie_!"

She bellowed, "Shut up!"

She slashed at his chest, as he was cut heavily. He groaned, as he was tossed down. Yamabuki lifted the backsaw high and said, "And now, you die!"

Kazuki was pinned down by Yamabuki's foot and he groaned, "No… Not like this… Uh, Yamabuki… You cannot do this."

Yamabuki smirked in a blank stare, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

She prepared to swing down, as Amarao grabbed her arm, before the blade would go down. He called, "Not on my watch, you brat! And to think I ever recruited you into my army; which was a given, since I was your master's puppet!"

Yamabuki cried, as she was stuck, "LET GO!"

Amarao called, "Obuki, do not hurt him! That is an order!"

She shoved him down and roared, "DO NOT! Interfere! Let me kill! Kazuki Araya!"

Kazuki growled, "Forgive me… But it has to be done…"

He cried, "OBUKI! DEACTIVATE!"

Yamabuki turned to him and smirked, "Hahahaha! Not you, too? Nice try!"

She held her backsaw and swung at Kazuki's head, slashing into his skull. But the backsaw phased through him. Yamabuki's weapon turned back into paper. She gasped, "Error! Weapon has been abolished!"

Kazuki smiled, "Hah! Nuts to you, Suou-san! Your Materialization Jutsu is powerful… but the effects are limited. Didn't your master told you that?"

Yamabuki smiled, as she stepped back, "No matter. I have weapons of my own."

She held up a paper and said, "I am ordered to kill you! Now, arise my-!"

Amarao called, "Obuki, deactivate!"

Yamabuki paused, and then dropped her paper and bowed her head. Kazuki asked, "Huh? What the-? Yamabuki?"

Amarao sighed and said, "She's still got the O.B. Chip inside her, from previously… Now that I know what Makie did, I know where…"

He looked at Yamabuki's standing body, as he said, "The chip's gone… So, in all retrospect, she's hidden it somewhere, as long as it's on skin contact."

Kazuki thought, "Please not _down there_…"

Amarao searched her body and then said, "Nope… No chip."

Yamabuki's body started to tip over, and then it vanished into thin air. Kazuki cried, as he saw a puppet vanish, "ANOTHER PUPPET?!"

The real Yamabuki laughed, as she said, "Suckers! That was my decoy. I'm the _real _Obuki."

She was in her ninja garb, with the chip in her right eyebrow. She tilted her head, as she said, "And now, you die."

She leaped off, as Kazuki cried, "Obuki! Deactivate!"

Yamabuki laughed, "Sorry. Only my master and Dr. Kajou I obey!"

Amarao cried, "A snare? Shit! We were had!"

Yamabuki prepared to fight, as she produced the paper that her puppet dropped and said, "As I was saying, ARISE!"

She produced a huge black katana, and said to Kazuki, "Kamuy. Meet Yumak."

Kazuki narrated, "She's parodying _my _sword, and spelled its name backwards? Ooooh, she's going to get it!"

She slashed onto Amarao, as he was struck heavily. Kazuki growled, "You…"

Yamabuki held her sword up and said, "I am the true legendary ninja, in my mistress's name! Amarao is dead. Your turn."

Amarao was unconscious, as Kazuki was furious. He snarled, "You… You had this coming, for a long time, Yamabuki! I don't mind the pranks and tricks, but like Makie, I've reached my breaking point on you!"

He narrated, "…despite the fact that I did so much for her, before the chip came to pass."

Kazuki bellowed, "PREPARE YOURSELF!"

She roared, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

**CLANG!  
**They strike each other, sword strikes and all, as Kazuki thought, "If I hold out for long, this _Yamuk_ will be paper again. But I have to make sure that I don't kill her."

They continued to clash, as Kazuki was almost to Makie. Yamabuki, or Obuki, was only in his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Enju threw her kunais towards Lily and Tengge. Tengge yelled, "Please, Enju! I cannot fight you, but-."

Enju roared, "You hentai!"

**BOOM!  
**She struck onto Tengge, with her lightning attack, and then Tengge was on one knee. Lily stepped in and bellowed, "You… monster!"

She melted into shadows and said, "**_Ninjutsu: Phantom Grace!_**"

She hid in the shadows, as Enju threw her kunai knives. She called out, "Lily Fuma. Where are you? You hid in shadows. Give up. I know your every move. I know all your moves. Give up."

She walked around, speaking robotically, "Where are you? Must destroy Lily Fuma. Must destroy Lily Fuma. Where are you? I know your every move. Give up."

She went to a downed Tengge, as she said, "She gave up. You, Tengge Yomoda. Will join me."

She went closer to her, but Lily slashed her in the back, from behind. She called, "Yes! I was hiding in _your _shadow. Enju would've know that. Too bad that you didn't guess."

Enju roared, "Demon from hell! Die!"

Lily halted her, as she said, "If I cannot deactivate you, then… **_Shadow Bind!_**"

Enju's shadow was caught, as Tengge called, "Great! Now it's my turn!"

She swung her fan and cried, "**_Strange Flame Shiranui!_**"

Enju was blasted with flames, and stumbled back. Tengge held her fan and closed it, "And now… **_Full Moon Flash!_**"

She teleported behind her and then said, "Game over!"

She chopped the neck of Enju, right on the chip, and Enju was badly hurt. She buzzed, "DANGER! Chip has been tampered with! You are illegally tampering with O.B. Chip Technology!"

She bent her neck back, and turned around. She hissed, "No one outsmarts me, you hentai!"

Tengge gasped, "I thought for sure that she is stopped!"

Lily cried, "Idiot! You did damage her, but it's not enough! That chip is buried inside her skin!"

Enju's eyes widened, as she was grinning demonically, "You shouldn't tamper with Enju's O.B. Chip. You shouldn't."

She smiled big, as she was demented and psychotic. Lily gasped, "The chip's inside her… and she's losing it."

She held up a black-bladed katana sword and said, "Die, you maniacs! I WILL BATHE YOU WITH MY BLADE, AND YOU WILL BATHE ME IN YOUR BLOOD!"

She slashed towards them, demonically, as she was able to connect onto them, on the waist and arms. They groaned in pain, as her body was coated in sparks. She laughed, "DIE! HENTAI DIE!"

Tengge cried, "Stop calling me a hentai! That's Kazuki's jab, not mine!"

Enju barked, "The one who defies my master, is a hentai… THAT IS YOU, BITCH!"

She slashed down, but Tengge avoided the strike, quickly. She growled, as she was yelled, "You're losing it, Enju! Stand down!"

Enju swung at her, but avoided the strikes. Tengge gets nicked in the chest, and Enju slashed down, delivering a huge cut to her waist. Tengge dropped down, as Enju cackled, "Time to die. Time to die. Hentai, hentai, time to die. Hentai, hentai, time to die. Hentai… Hentai…"

Lily dropkicked Enju in the back, and slammed her spear onto her chest, shoving her to the wall. She roared, "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Enju gripped the spear, with the tip into her cleavage, and then cackled demonically, "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha… Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… WAAAH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She was coated with sparks, as Lily gasped, with her eyes opened, "No… You wouldn't!"

Enju screeched, "**_LIGHTNING ROD!_**"  
**ZAAAAAAAAAAAAP!  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Lily was electrocuted severely, as the lightning coursed through her spear, onto her body.

Enju smiled, as Lily collapsed. She grinned, "I win."

Lily was out, as Tengge moaned, "From… hell… Mistress Makie's… from hell… We… we can't defeat her…"

Enju smirked, as she calmed down, "Tengge… Yomoda… You go first…"

She punted her face, and she was out like a light. Enju smirked and said, "Once you are healed… It's time…"

She grabbed them by the collars of their ninja outfits, and dragged them off to the laboratory. Lily and Tengge were able to infiltrate the lab, but they were overmatched and overpowered by their former Obnubi ally… and quite possibly their former friend.

* * *

Inside the locked room, Ricka confronts Myu, as she was controlled by Ayame's O.B. Chip. Ricka stepped back, as Myu posed, "Prepare yourself, Ricka Machiyuki. Senpai."

Ricka whispered, "Madness… Myu-Myu, it's me!"

Myu replied, "Aware. Dispose of Ricka Machiyuki. Senpai."

Fuu said, "It's no use. She's become a robot."

Ricka growled, "No robot! And I won't fight her! Myu-Myu is my friend!"

Fuu growled, "I know what you mean! It's that hottie that made her this way! We stop her, after we save her!"

Myu held up a kunai knife and said, "Hello. I am going to subdue you. Prepare."

Ricka growled, as she armed herself with the chakrams, and fought of Myu's onslaught. Ricka slashed the kunai off her hand, but was booted into the ribs. She stumbled down, as Ricka growled, "Stop playing games!"

She dashed at her, slicing downwards. But Myu avoided and landed a swift blow to the sides. Ricka fell on one knee and cried, "STOP IT!"

Fuu sobbed, "It's no use. She knows your every move."

Ricka gasped, "No… Her clairvoyance?"

Fuu nodded, "I'm afraid so. I believe we're helpless to stop her."

Ricka boomed, "Traitor! You with her! Rabbit backstabber!"

Fuu barked, "What are you talking about? I'm Myu-Myu's Familiar! However, if she's controlled by the O.B. Chip, I _can't_ be in control. We're both different beings, and she's not the same as me!"

Ricka asked, "EH? Not under mind control?"

Fuu said, "It's this way. Myu-Myu is a novice ninja, and that her abilities have improved. However, she has a Familiar to aide her, during her training. But whenever she's under a different source, her Familiar doesn't change. In other words, given she has the mind control chip, it won't affect me. I mean, what are the odds that I would pull a heel turn on you?"

Ricka said, "Not on your life. You're pure. She's pure, but controlled. You're a puppet! And puppets are cut by string!"

Myu bellowed, "Try as you like, but I am my own ninja! Fuu-Senpai! Come to me! Destroy! Ricka Machiyuki! Senpai."

Fuu said, "No. Myu-Myu, you're still you! Snap out of it and let's go!"

Myu growled, "You… Fuu, how could you turn on me, like that? You're supposed to me my rabbit! My pet guard dog! I obey, because you're my pet! Master will not like this!"

Fuu growled, "She doesn't even know what I am. I'm sorry, Ricka… You're on your own."

He hopped away, as Ricka growled, "I'll free you, by myself!"

Myu said, "You cannot escape fate!"

"I've been controlled before, and I won't be again!"

"When was it?"

"_Twice_… uh… I lost count… Once, with The Crow… and… uh… meow… meow?"

She had forgotten some moments she was controlled forcefully, including her involvements with The Crow and Obnubi's Sonic Brainwashing.

"Name three times you were controlled!"

"Uh…"

"NAME **ONE!**"

Ricka shouted, "DON'T PRESSURE ME, PLEASE!"

Myu smiled, "Oh, that's too bad. This will be perfect for you…"

She held up an O.B. Chip and said, "Time to be a part. Of us. Ricka Machiyuki. Senpai."

She went closer, as Ricka gasped, "No… Not the chip…"

Her legs were stiffened in fright, as she whispered, "How? How could she…? No…"

Myu smiled, as she placed the chip on her breasts. She then said, "Now, you're one of us. Ricka. Senpai. Acti-!"

**PLOP!  
**"HAUUUUUU?" Fuu plopped onto Myu's face, and roared, "Think again, Myu-Myu!"

Myu cried, "GET IT OFF OF ME!"

Ricka took the chip off and crushed it with her hand. She then prayed, as she was coated in an icy aura.

"_Beguiling blossom, incarnadine hue! Bloom and freeze, in full view! Phanstasmal horde, by single strike! Fell them all, with frigid might!_"

She shot out ice, and cried, "**_FRIGID DAMNATION: DAIGUREN!_**"

The ice engulfed the entire room, as Myu was slowly freezing. Ricka was seething in pain from her double-edged attack, as Fuu hopped off of Myu. Myu cried, "AGH! Danger! Danger! Myu-Myu! Freezing! No! I'm shivering… Hau… Hau… Help me… Help… Master, save me… Save… me… ma-."

She froze in place, as she was completely iced up. The chip she was controlled in started to freeze, and stop working. The O.B. Chip was heavily damaged from intense cold that it became broken beyond repair. Ricka had done it. She saved her friend, but at what cost?

Ricka whimpered, "Myu… Myu… No…"

Myu was frozen solid, as Ricka approached her. She sobbed, "No… Myu… What have I done?"

The ice started to crack, and her body's ice form started to deteriorate and break into pieces. The ice collapsed and shattered, falling into a pile. Myu's frail body limped onto Ricka's bosom, as she was losing consciousness. Ricka was in tears, as Myu was out cold. She sniffled, "Myu-Myu… Don't leave me… No…"

Myu's arm slowly held Ricka's right arm, and moaned, "Ricka-sen… pai…"

Myu was coming to, as Ricka laughed, "I did it…"

Myu smiled, as she was moaning, "Hau… Ricka…"

She hugged her tightly and bawled, "HAAAAAAAAAU… RICKA-SENPAI! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Fuu smiled, "She's back. You did it! Ricka, you saved her!"

Ricka sighed, "I know… But… Kazuki…"

She was right. Ricka saved Myu, but she worries over Kazuki, who's already fighting Yamabuki.

* * *

Meanwhile, Johnny and Kitsurubami have problems of their own. Akari was doing her Shadow Clone Jutsu, as Kitsurubami said, "Just as I feared. Johnny, stay by me!"

He said, "Right…"

She held up the ray gun and said, "If I can aim at one of them, chances are that the chip will be nullified."

Akari called, "Come and get me!"

Kitsurubami aimed at the middle one and said, "I won't be fooled!"

**ZAP!  
**She zapped at the Akari Clone, and she was fading away, "Aaaaaaagh… I'm melting! Melting… Oh, what a worrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

She vanished, as a shuriken jabbed Kitsurubami's hand, and the ray gun drops to the ground, smashing it into pieces. Akari laughed, "Wrong!"

Kitsurubami roared, "NO!"

Akari Clones laughed, "AHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

They shifted around, as Akari called, "Dodge _this_, you traitor! **_Flame Jutsu!_**"

Kitsurubami was hurt, as she gasped, "Damn it! Which one is it? I cannot dodge it! Oh…"

Akari called out, "**_TOKETSU!_**"

A stream of flames appeared, as Kitsurubami shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

**BLAST!  
**But Johnny leapt towards the flames and took the blow for Kitsurubami. He dropped down and was badly hurt. The clones barked, "Damn! Why did **_he_** have to play hero? _AGAIN?!_"

Kitsurubami shouted, "JOHNNY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He was moaning, as he said, "My… love… Now… We're even…"

He passed out, as she held his body tight, "No! NO! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JOHNNY! **PLEASE NO! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME! NOOOO!"

She was crying, as Akari applauded sarcastically, "Oh, boo-hoo… So much for your boyfriend. And I thought the eyebrow man was the-."

Kitsurubami roared, "SHUT UP!"

She socked into Akari's face and started to punch her repeatedly. She strangled her, as she roared, "YOU BITCH! YOU HURT YOUR OWN FRIEND? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, FOR HURTING THE ONE I LOVE!"

Two Akari clones held Johnny, as Akari gagged, "Go ahead… If you want me, and me, and me, to kill your boyfriend for you…"

The clones held a limp Johnny hostage, as Kitsurubami gasped in shock. She whispered, "You… You bastards… How dare you hurt him? Don't hurt him…"

Akari held her chin, as she kneeled up, "Now-now… You wouldn't want to lose your darling boyfriend… Maybe my master will let you spare him… for a price…"

She growled, as she looked at Johnny, and then Akari. She looked back and forth, and then she sighed. She kneeled down and wept, "Johnny… I'm sorry…"

She pleaded, "I surrender… Just don't hurt him, anymore."

Akari smirked, "A wise decision."

Kitsurubami said, "How will I know you give your word to spare him? You won't back down… Just leave him alone…"

Akari giggled, "Don't worry… Kitsurubami… We'll take good care of him… Trust me…"

She called, "Shadows, take them away!"

They escorted Kitsurubami and carried Johnny to where Makie is located. Kitsurubami chose not to fight, in order to save Johnny.


	14. Chapter 14

In Ayame's room, she was finishing up, as she held up a small potion. She then said, as she labeled it, "Good. Once Master is done with the intruders, I will inform Budo, at once. The cure is ready. However, it will be tested, soon enough."

She turned to the doll of Mari and said, "Very well. You first, Mari Hanao. Time to change you into your new life."

She sat up, but Enju arrived, with a limp and beaten-up Lily and Tengge in her hands. Enju responded, "Excuse me, Dr. Kajou. Error – AIAME. More harem for the Master."

She threw them down, as Ayame said, "Excellent."

She put the potion away in another drawer, as she said, "Two more captured. Six ninjas now under the O.B. Chip's influence."

Enju kneeled and said, "Big news to report. Kitsurubami and the Spicer boy surrendered. Akari will give praise."

"And of the Amarao and Araya men?"

"Obuki has no report yet. Fight in progress."

Ayame kneeled to them and placed a chip in each of them, deep within their cleavage. Enju said, "Activate them, now."

Ayame said, "Negative. Still badly injured. Luckily, I know soothing cure."

She held up a small heat gun, as it emitted a green light from inside. It shone onto Tengge and Lily, and their wounds are healing up. However, they remained unconscious, after their battle with Enju. Ayame said, "Enju, go see the master, and take them with you. I will make an important call to Budo."

Enju bowed, "Very well."

Ayame said, "Do not worry. Obuki will win."

Yamabuki continued to fight Kazuki, using her black blade, as Ayame explained, "The blade she produced. It is made of the same material as does your katana, taken from the shards of Sally's shard arm. Stronger than the average blade, sharper than steel."

Yamabuki slammed Kazuki in the chest and swiped at him. He avoided it and said, "Ugh… This woman's a freak. Obuki, huh? Where did she get a black-bladed sword? And how did she produce one, so fast?"

Yamabuki smiled, "Believe me. You will never know. NOW DIE!"

She and Kazuki continue to clash. He was struggling, saying to her, "You know… It's rude of me to ask, but your katana… It's like it is resonating from a devilish aura."

She replied, "That's because the blade is powerful, made of glass, but indestructible."

Kazuki griped, "So… The blade's invincible, but the user isn't?"

She nodded, as she replied, "I can assure you that this isn't diamond! Just a substance that my master has obtained, to procure quality and strength!"

Kazuki swiped up, as Yamabuki stepped back. He called out, "I'm telling you right now, Yamabuki! Let me through! You're being brainwashed, and this is usually _your _doing!"

Yamabuki smirked, "Oooooh, you blame me for my master's work? Wrong! Fool!"

She pinned him to the ground, but Kazuki swiped it off of her, and she held her grip on it. He swung towards her and said, "If you let me through, we can defeat her! Besides, your master… She…"

He thought, "I have to do something…"

He said, "Her boobs are that small!"

She blushed, as she asked, "So? Why ask me that? Besides… Master has small ones, but AIAME enjoys my hands."

He narrated, "No doubt… The chip says she Obuki, but her feelings say that she's Yamabuki! If I know her, giant-sized breasts turn her on!"

He replied, "What about Dr. Kajou's?"

She blushed heavily, "Huh? Uhhh… You're trying to trick me, after you ask me master's?"

She was pushed back, and then said, "Oh, I can't say it! AIAME's bust size is the best, but not as big as mine! I am simply her charger. My body is way sexy!"

He said, "I knew it… She manipulated you! BOTH of them!"

She shook her chest and smiled, "These?"

He shouted, "No, your master and her lackey!"

He thought, "Of course I meant these! Did she have to shake her melons for me?"

He held the blade up and said, "But still… I know you're still Yamabuki. Because my friend would never do something like that. And when it comes to this sort of lust and harem, you never make me happy, with your constant pranks. So, now, I'm doing this… to snap you out of it!"

Yamabuki twitched, as she held her blade, "I… I… Danger! You are a threat!"

She swung her katana at him, but he avoided it. He griped, "Seriously? What is happening? Why isn't her blade disappearing? Unless… HER BLADE IS REAL?"

Yamabuki smiled, "Hahahahaha!"

She nicked him in the chest and waist, as he was holding the pain. He remained in a stance and gripped his Kamuy. He called out, "I'm putting an end to this, you reverse ninja!"

She barked, "I am not a reverse ninja!"

"Sorry. That came out of nowhere!"

They continued to clash, as Yamabuki was gaining the upper hand, with an upward strike. Kazuki avoided it, and slashed onto Yamabuki's chest. She moaned in pain, as he said to her, "Don't worry. I'm using the back of the blade, for most of you. What I really wanted was to slash off that damned chip! And that's exactly what I'm doing!"

He swung at her, as they resumed clashing. She was losing her stance, but held her ground. She swung at him, and then he avoided the blade. Kazuki whispered, "What kind of blade is it?"

Yamabuki kicked him in the crotch, again, and then swept him off his feet. She then held the black blade and said, "And now… Now you die!"

He groaned, "Why in the jewels?"

She swung down, and he rolled out of the way. He groaned, gripping his sword, "Yamabuki… I'm going in, whether you like it or not!"

He slashed at her, and she nearly got nicked. She then smiled, "Come at me with everything you got, ninja fool! That's no good!"

They continued to clash, as they were getting tired out. She growled, "Why won't you just die?"

He shouted, "I won't die, until I save your life! ALL OF YOU! I promised myself that I'd protect every last one of you! And when you disappeared, my life meant meaning!"

She bellowed, "Shut your mouth, perv! You just wanted the eye candy that my master owns! You're not going anywhere, and you're not doing anything!"

He shouted, "What about you? You're no bombshell!"

She pushed him back, and they prepared their swords. Yamabuki cried, "It's your fault that you cannot accept fate! THIS is your fate, Kazuki Araya."

He called, "If I have to end you, so be it… Kamuy, give me everything to penetrate through this blade…"

She shouted, "It can't save you! I'll shatter it into pieces! DIE!"

They ran at each other, and swung really hard. They both collided blades together, and then…  
**SMASH!  
**The Yamuk is shattered by the Kamuy, as Yamabuki gasped, "No… My Yamuk!"

He swung down and slashed onto Yamabuki, nearly tearing her ninja outfit. Kazuki called to her, "Just a carbon copy! Like I thought. You just create replicas, and they are lifelike! But this is no replica! That sword! Where did you get it?"

Yamabuki hissed, as she was on one knee, "I'll never tell."

He stated, "This is for everything that you did to me, Yamabuki… and I want it all back. I missed you."

She dropped her head and sobbed, "I… I missed you… too… Kazuki… I…"

She got up and held her shattered blade. She sniffled, "Thank… you…"

She dropped her sword and started to grow dizzy. She moaned, "No… I am… I am… Obuki… I am…"

She sparked from her neck, and screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She held herself, as he ran to her. He held her and said, "It's alright! Calm down! I'm here. I'm here! Don't cry…"

Yamabuki was in pain, as the chip was acting up. She moaned in agony, as she cried, "STOP IT! I am not your slave! Stop it! STOP IT! STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHP!"

She screamed really loud, and suddenly stopped. She breathed heavily, and then opened her eyes. She smiled and said, seeing Kazuki, "Hey… Kazuki…"

He hugged her and said, "Yamabuki! You're back!"

Yamabuki giggled lightly, as she said, "Yeah… No one… can… control… me… I'm too wicked, myself…"

He asked, "Huh?"

She sighed, as her eyes slowly closed, "I'm just… happy… to… see you… So… happy… I… … …"

She dropped her head, as her eyes closed, and then let out a small breath, passing out from the battle. He whispered, as he held a prone Yamabuki, "I promise… I promise I will get you out of here… This nightmare, all of us, in which we had to go through… We'll get out of this, together…"

He laid her down, as he gripped his sword. He then said, "You mustn't worry about me, Yamabuki. I'll save the day yet. Don't I always?"

He ran inside, as Yamabuki and Amarao remained lying on the ground, unconscious and badly hurt.

* * *

The door fell down in Ayame's small lab, as Ricka and Myu stepped out. Ricka said, "Dr. Kajou locked us in. Not strong against ninjutsu!"

Myu said, "Don't forget, this is Mistress Makie's lab, which was once one of Obnubi's research labs. I believe it's been aged, after the fall of that clan."

Fuu replied, "Yeah, it has. But why, all of a sudden, would Makie use this as a way to get back at her vengeance? I say it's too ridiculous!"

Ricka said, in annoyance, "Not good! Stupid!"

She and Myu snuck around, as Myu asked, "Say… Where is the rest of the club? Kazuki-senpai's still outside, but… What happened to-?"

Ricka shushed her, and said, "I hear something."

She heard footsteps, as Kazuki was running this way. She dove in front of him, and shouted, "PREPARE!"

He cried, "AGH! WAIT, RICKA!"

She gasped, as she whispered, "Kazuki?"

Myu smiled, "Senpai! You're okay!"

He sighed, "Thank goodness you're okay. What happened to you guys?"

Ricka moaned, "Long story…"

Fuu said, "I'll explain. Dr. Kajou turned Myu-Myu into a doll-like slave… but Ricka saved her life."

Myu sniffled, "Hau… I can't believe I was attacking Ricka-senpai…"

Kazuki said, "Where's the chip, now?"

Myu sobbed, "It's gone. But… When we entered that room, we found Yamabuki-senpai! But when the lights went out, she was gone!"

Kazuki said, "I know. She attacked me, after we waited. But she's been taken care of."

Ricka sighed, "Good."

Myu responded, "Senpai, I know that this isn't a time to celebrate, but… We have to find the others. Who knows what Mistress Makie would do, next?"

He said, "You two stay by me. Amarao's watching over Yamabuki (provided he wakes up)… and Lily & Tengge have everything under control. Kitsurubami, too."

He narrated, "Albeit, I'm just glad nothing bad is happening now."

They walked off, looking for Makie's main room, in hopes to meet for one final showdown.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her huge office, Makie said to Ayame, "Kazuki Araya draws near. Obuki has failed me. See if you can stop him."

Ayame replied, "Affirmative. Before I do, the cure for Brane's evil toxin is now created. Antidote is finished."

Makie laughed, "Excellent! Sheer excellent! The time has come. Go to your office, phone Budo, and bring the cat girl here. It's time to cure every girl that Brane made, including the cat girl, and welcomed into my army. Go now!"

Ayame smirked, as she bowed, "Yes, master. I obey."

She walked out of the office, and headed to her small office. She turned to Mari and said, "Yo, Mari."

She went to the phone and dialed Budo's number. But as she was holding the phone, there was no answer. She whispered, "Hmm? No answer. He is no replying. Conclusion, call again later."

She stepped out and said, "Bye, Mari."

She shut the door, as she headed back to Makie's office. However, on the way, she ran into Kazuki, Ricka, & Myu. Ayame gasped, "Eh?"

She called, "You, please move. I must go. see my master. Makie."

Kazuki held his sword up, as he was furious. He said, "You… dirty rotten… little robot vixen!"

He called out, "You shall die, first!"

Ayame stepped back, as she asked, "Wha-? What are you?"

Kazuki hissed, "Don't play dumb! You're in this from the beginning, reviving your master, all for her sick and twisted deeds! You used my friends and even Akari's mother, and now I am angry!"

He gripped his blade, as Ricka held her chakrams and shouted, "YOU HARMED MY MYU-MYU! UNFORGIVEABLE!"

Ayame said, "Wrong. Myu-Myu! Activate!"

Myu did nothing, as she stood there, with an angry look on her face. She shouted, "No! I'm NOT your PET!"

Ayame gasped, "Im-, impossible! How did you-? So quickly-?"

Ricka called, "Kazuki! This one's mine!"

He said, "No! We fight together! She's had this coming, since this drama started!"

Ayame smiled, as she said, "You will try. My master's slaves are already in preparation. You cannot pass. We dealt with Lily Fuma. Tengge Yomoda. Johnny Spicer. Kitsurubami."

He gasped, "No… You didn't!"

Ayame nodded, "Affirmative. We have them in our army."

He snarled, as she said, "Now, Kazuki Araya, hand over your two allies. The time has come!"

He barked, "What are you talking about? Do you realize that you've awakened an evil spirit? This isn't Makie Sasaki, the woman who thrive vengeance and dominance; _this _Makie Sasaki is a reincarnation of an evil serpent! You've utterly doomed us all!"

Ayame replied, "And proud of it. I, _Artificial Intelligence Auto-Mecha Erotica_, have succeeded in my task. Now, I may resume my fulfillments as _Artificial Intelligence Automated Meta Engineer_. The cure is complete, and must be done, now."

Myu called, "Cure for what?"

Ayame stated, "Cure, for Brane's hellish DNA towards the unlucky girls. Once I free them, they are now for testing, here in this lab."

Kazuki boomed, "You are going to use them, just to give to Makie, aren't you? You are curing them, but your master gave you a price – cure the girls of Brane's spell, and Makie will turn them into mindless puppets! You're not saving them at all!"

"A monkey, dog, cat, rabbit, canary, sheep, and cow. All female." Ayame said, "I also plan to use cure on Mari Hanao. However, unsure on doll body."

They gasped in horror, as Kazuki gasped, "Don't tell me… YOU did this?"

Ayame said, "Had only _one _vial of my human to sex doll formula. Takes hours to make more; but saved my time. Plan to test it on her, as well, and then kill her. Not worthy, since master does not want Mrs. Hanao in her army."

Kazuki growled, "You… first, you kidnapped my friends, then you'd turn them into slaves, and now, you turned one of my friend's mother, a former ninja from my own home village, and turned her into rubber!"

He hollered, "For the honor of the Hanao family, from my birthplace of Daikoku Village, I will be the one to end your master! And I'll START WITH YOU!"

Ricka replied, "Ditto! Also from Daikoku Village! Akari's Mom, like mother to us! We will avenge her!"

Ayame stood in place, as she said, "Three way-on-1. So be it. Battle stance initiating… Defense Mode… is go!"

She prepared in a fighting stance, as she produced two silver katanas with pink handles. She then said, "Prepare yourself. I'm about to chop you down, slice you up, thrust you down, and fuck you the same! Prepare for my fury of deviltry and lust! Science and erotica goes together as one!"

Kazuki yelled, "NO IT DOESN'T! AND STOP SPEAKING LIKE YOU'RE IN AN R-RATED MOVIE!"

Myu yelled, "GET OUT OF THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

They dodged out of the way, as Ayame swung at them. She kneeled down and said, emitting steam from her back, "Hot. So hot. Now, I am cooled off. You will not cooperate as slaves, then you are expendable. Time to become perishable."

She dashed towards Kazuki and swung her dual blades. Ricka blocked the attack, using her chakrams, while Kazuki growled, "I have to stay and fight this android… but Makie's in this area, somewhere. What should I do? Fight this monster, fight Makie, or do both? If I do both, I'll slay her, first, and then Makie! This isn't about saving the world _or _protecting Johnny's love life, anymore! This has become personal!"

He seethed, as he thought, "What he did to Yamabuki… to Akari… to Enju… to Akari's mom… and to everyone else… It's unforgiveable! I won't kowtow to this machine! You forget, _Dirty Birdy_, you're looking at the ninja that bested the Nine-Tailed Fox, The Tycoon, AND the Sonic Brainwashing epidemic! You forgot that I'm a legendary ninja!"

He ran towards Ayame, and kicked the blades off. Ricka moaned, "OH! Kazuki?"

He said, "I told you, we fight together! We trash this bimbo, and then we move on to the main target!"

Ricka said, "But… feel sorry for her, since she finds cure for animal girls."

Kazuki cried, "IDIOT! She _is _curing them! Only _she _is doing it for her Master! We have to make sure that it doesn't happen! Though… I'm going to regret killing her, and preventing these girls to be freed. But what's done is done!"

Ricka huffed, "Uncaring jerk. They _can _be cured."

Myu said, "She's right! We can cure them! She finished the antidote, so maybe we can help!"

He growled, "I know. But who would want to, even if she knows the cure? And look at her!"

Ayame held her blades together in an X, and said, "Ninjas… You are in the way of Mistress Makie's cold ambition of power. So, prepare to be destroyed…"

She grinned, as her eyes flashed red, "Now suck it! AND DIE!"

* * *

Inside Makie's office, Akari and Enju kneeled to her, as Johnny and Kitsurubami were in her presence. Johnny was still out cold, as Kitsurubami was standing in place, feeling uneasy.

"Well… Look who it is…" Makie said, "You must be Kitsuki Brown… No… Kitsurubami."

Kitsurubami said, "You monster…"

Akari said, "Master, what shall we do to her? We have captured the cause of this."

Makie's tongue slithered in her mouth, as she was about to change, "She's perfect… Is she ready?"

Enju bowed and said, "O.B. Chip is installed, Master."

Kitsurubami gasped, "You did WHAT? No… Where is it?"

Makie responded, "Activate!"

She stood in place, Kitsurubami's eyes went blank. Akari said, "Aw, shoot. I stuck it up her back, while she was distracted. But she'll never know…"

Makie called, "Step forward, Kitsuki…"

Kitsurubami stepped forward, as she said, "Yes, my master."

Makie laughed evilly, as she went closer, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Meh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! EH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! WAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! **AHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**"

What is she planning to do with Kitsurubami?

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Amarao was coming to, as he grunted, getting up. He looked at a prone Yamabuki and said, "Ouch… What the-? The kid… He stopped her."

He felt her pulse and said, "She's alright. Just passed out. Yamabuki Suou… Forgive me for what happened. It's my own fault. Never again. But for now, you're just another liability."

He raced into the lab, leaving Yamabuki behind. Yamabuki was already beaten by Kazuki, as she remained limp and motionless, exhausted from battle.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, Ayame continue to fight Kazuki and Ricka, who was looking for Makie. Ayame slashed down and called, "You're not going anywhere! My master will be victorious!"

She swiped down, but they avoided the strikes. Kazuki called, "Not quite yet. You blasted demonic woman!"

She continued to swing around, as Ricka growled, "Maniac bladed woman!"

He sighed, "I wish we'd have a chance to stop her! She's got dual blades, like a samurai!"

Ayame said, "Hahahahahahaha! I will exterminate you!"

Myu cried, "SIDESTEP!"

They dodged in different directions. Ayame held her dual blades and said, "Disperse! Surrender!"

He thought, "Fighting her, with dual blades… She's like some sort of cutlass expert."

He called, "You, Dr. Kajou! Snap out of it!"

Ricka barked, "No use!"

Myu cried, "She's lost herself! Even if we'd try, our only option left is to kill her!"

She sobbed, "Why did I say that?"

He sighed, "She's right. She was responsible for unleashing the demon that is Mistress Makie… but…"

He yelled, "I'm not going to let her live!"

She swung down, but Kazuki blocked the attack, and they both clashed. He was being pushed down, as Ricka prepared a snowy mist. The mist appeared, as Ricka slashed towards Ayame's chest. She was pierced lightly, and staggered back. Ayame's chest lightly healed up, as she said, "Master gave me a little of her power. Slight cuts won't work on me!"

Ricka called, "You asked for it! Will cut you deep!"

She performed her Daiguren, yet again, as she started to pierce lightly to Ayame's body. Kazuki slammed his blade onto the waist, scarring her. He said, "If you think that was the back of the blade, you're crazy! You will forgive me… but…"

Ayame shrieked, as she slashed wildly at both ninjas. She managed to get them both, with a hard slash to both of them. They stumbled down, as Ricka was moaning in pain, bleeding lightly, "Ungh… Pain…"

Kazuki said, "I know it's wrong… but…"

Ayame held her swords up and said, "Now… perish and suffer…"

She turned to Myu and smiled, "But you, first."

Myu sniffled, "No… Hau…"

Myu stepped back, as Ayame held her blades towards Myu. She was about to kill her, pointing the tip of her right blade at the helpless ninja girl. Myu sniffled, as she whispered, "Is this how it's going to end? Senpai… Please save me…"

Ayame pointed the blade to her chest, and then to her neck. Ayame said nothing, as she silently pointed the blade to her neck. She then started to produce tears from her eyes, and then remained in place. She then spoke, "You…"

Myu asked, "Hau?"

Ayame said, "Make… it… done…"

Kazuki growled, "No… Myu…"

Ricka shouted, "You lay one fin-, ah, finger on-."

Ayame then gave her the sword and said, "Do it."

Kazuki whispered, "Huh? Myu?"

Myu held one of the swords and said, "I… I don't understand. You were gonna kill us!"

Ayame replied, "No… I was… but I just cannot… I can't kill you. You're too perfect and pretty in pink, like a pussy."

Myu blushed, "HAU?"

Ayame smiled, "Do what you must…"

Kazuki roared, "MYU! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! IT'S A TRICK!"

Myu sobbed, as she held the blade to her, and then wept, "I'm… I do not get it…"

Ayame said, "I cannot work for her… Never. I've done so wrong… just to be obeying the side of evil… I cannot take it… I have done so much wrong… I cannot take it… I do not deserve it…"

She shouted, "DO IT, YOU LITTLE NINJA! KILL ME NOW! It's the only way my suffering towards Mistress Makie will end! I've been abused and tortured and used for so long! But I can't kill you, Myu-Myu! _You_ kill _me_! End this…"

He narrated, "Ayame Kajou wants to end this? I suppose so… She's done wrong, and she's accepting her fate. I guess something out of Myu snapped her out of it… possibly her cuteness and timid look."

He stated, "No, I'm just going to say this, since this _is _Dr. Kajou, after all. It's Myu-Myu's breasts, isn't it?"

Ricka stared at him and huffed, "Hentai."

He said to her, "Well, isn't it obvious? And who are you calling a hentai, me or her?"

Ricka said, "Both of you."

He groaned, as he thought, "Ugh… Why me?"

Myu bowed her head and whispered, "I'll do it… Forgive me, Kajou… I'll do as you say."

Myu held the blade, and suddenly felt a jolt from in her head. This time, it was in her future sight. She whispered, "NO… A… A dragon? Wait… A serpent…"

Her eyes widened open and cried, "MAKIE! It can't be…"

Kazuki asked, "What's going on? Why are you not going to do it?"

Myu shivered, as she held one of Ayame's swords, hesitating to kill her, "No… I do not… believe it… That vision of… Makie…"

Ayame called, "What are you doing? End me!"

Myu sobbed, as she dropped the sword. She said, "I can't… Senpais… They are obeying Mistress Makie… who is… No… She cannot be…"

Ayame gasped, "Huh? What is this?"

Kazuki thought and said, "What? Myu's future sight… What did she see?"

Ayame growled, as she cried, "AAGH! Aaaaaagh! NO!"

She screamed, as she was flashing red eyes, and beeped, "_Attention, AIAME is now activating Defense Mode… Time to destroy target…_"

She swung her sword, and Myu ducked. She cried, "AAAGH! She's malfunctioning!"

Ayame beeped, as she turned to Kazuki and Ricka. She responded, "_Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!_"

Kazuki cried, "I'll ask Myu, later. Damn it! What is going on here?"

He then said, "Wait… Myu said that Makie is-? HUH? No… Ricka, hold off Ayame, and save Myu! I'll be right back!"

He dashed off, heading to Makie's office. Ricka held her chakrams and prepared to fight a shorting out Ayame Kajou. He arrived at the doors, and smashed the doors down. Kazuki saw the huge office, as he called out, "**MAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**"

Makie appeared, in her normal form, alone, while she tapped her cane to the floor. She grinned evilly and said, "Kazuki Araya, I presume…"

He growled, "You vixen. I will destroy you, you dirty viper."

Makie's eyes went demonic and laughed, "Viper? Well, looks like someone needs to die. I have your friends, and they are under my spell. Now that I have taken the ultimate revenge, I will now use my slaves, and revive the other girls, and begin my unholy army. Of course, your male friend has had it worse."

Johnny was lying on the floor, as Kazuki yelled, "JOHNNY!"

He ran to the unconscious Johnny and held him, "Johnny… My god… He's okay, but…"

Makie cackled, "AHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

He growled, "You're going to pay for this, you bitch!"

She smiled, "Hah! You're going to pay for this? As in me? I've already won…"

She summoned Kitsurubami and said, "Since my other slaves wouldn't have the heart to kill you, _she _will have to use it. Guess what? Kitsuki, kill him."

She gave her a long katana and said, "Use this."

Kitsurubami responded, "Yes, my master."

She prepared to fight, as Kazuki growled, "No… I just cannot… But I have to fight her, in order to get to her."

Kitsurubami and Kazuki stared down, as they prepared their swords. He narrated, "This is bad… Johnny's one true love… brainwashed by that snake. This day is getting bad, and she's already got her under her evil control. Hmm. Where has Lily & Tengge gone to? Doesn't matter. Ricka has got Ayame, all by herself, but…  
Just as I was about to attack… THIS happened!"

Amarao barged in and cried, "STOP! Lieutenant Kitsurubami! Cease what you are doing!"

Kitsurubami turned to him, as she showed a blank glare. She replied, "Amarao. You shall be destroyed. I am obeyed to kill you."

Amarao gasped, "Huh? She's-."

Kazuki said, "Yes! She's under the control of the O.B. Chip!"

Amarao roared, as he ran to him, "Stay back, kid! This one's mine! You go fight Makie, and finish her off! I'll deal with Kitsurubami, myself!"

Kazuki nodded, "Right."

"Where're your other friends?"

"Ricka and Myu are fighting Dr. Kajou. Myu felt something bad about Mistress Makie."

"Huh?"

Makie smirked, "Is that so? The pink one has clairvoyance? Ah, I see…"

She asked, "So… Did she view something else about me?"

She turned into her serpent form, with her chest expanded, her hair wild, and her skin scaly. She then said, "Kitsurubami! Kill your former commander! I will handle the ninja fool, myself!"

They stared down, as Kitsurubami went to Amarao, and stared down. Makie held up her staff, and it morphed into a sword. She beckoned to him, and they started to fight and clash at each other. She hissed, as he said, "Let me through. Where are my friends? I want them freed, and I promise, you will die, for everything you've done!"

Makie hissed, "Sssssssssssssssssssss!"

They continued to fight, while Kitsurubami and Amarao stared down. She held her sword at him, and called out, "I obey my master. I no longer work for you!"

Amarao said, "This is my fault! I let you get into this mess, from the beginning! I was under her influence, but now the tables have turned! I'm going to free you, Kitsurubami!"

She sneered, "You will try. Now prepare yourself!"

She swung her sword high and shrieked, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Amarao dodged out of the way, as Kitsurubami swung her blade to him. She called out, "Prepare yourself! I am ordered to kill you!"

He cried, "Do you even know who I am, Lieutenant?"

She replied, "I am NOT your ranks! Not anymore! YOU serve ME!"

She stabbed her sword onto his shoulder, and called, "YOU! SERVE! ME!"

He screamed in pain, as she pulled the blade out. Amarao was on the ground, in pain, as Kitsurubami held the sword in her arm.

Kazuki and Makie continued to clash, Makie hissed, "Give it up, loser! You cannot stop me! You fail at succeeding in your missions, since you're a ninja!"

Kazuki growled, as he flipped back, "Not really. I have succeeded, more than I failed!"

"Oh, yes… How you'd protect your ample entourage, these ninja girls, and how you promised to protect them from danger… namely _me_!"

"I know you, you serpent from another dimension! You're vile to the core! You were reborn as a human-hybrid, and you reek of failure!"

"You don't intimidate me! Not anymore. I do not reek failure! I reek VICTORY! I reek SUCCESS! I! REEK! GLORY!"

She then sniffed herself and said, "But I do smell like brimstone. Literally."

He growled, "I can see that."

He slashed forward, but Makie dashed backwards and cackled, "It's no use, my dear ninja! Your friends are already under my spell!"

He said, "Not all of them!"

She asked, "Come again?"

He replied, "You see… I saved Myu and Ricka, and your other slaves are in need of being reverted back. And it's all because of me!"

She said, "And when you're dead, they go _back _to me!"

They continued to fight, as Kitsurubami pushed Amarao down, as he was wounded. He said to her, "You… You maniac viper…"

Makie called, "Kitsurubami… He's already wounded! Do your job."

Kitsurubami raised her sword high and said, "That will be wise, master. I shall do as you say."

She swung down, but Ricka suddenly appeared, blocking the sword strike. She called, "Leave him alone!"

Myu called, "Senpai! We came back!"

Ricka kicked Kitsurubami down, as Amarao said, badly wounded, "Ungh… Bad…"

Myu held him and said, "It's alright. We got your back."

Ricka said, "You go through me, Kitsuki!"

Makie asked, "Huh? They're alive? HOW?"

Kazuki called out, "Ricka! Myu! How are you guys alive? I left you with Dr. Kajou!"

Myu said, "The job's done, Senpai. Ricka finished her off."

Ricka nodded, "Situation resolved. Finished her off."

Makie asked, "Huh? But how? You killed my AIAME?"

Ricka responded, as she was nervous, "Uhhhh…"

* * *

Earlier, after the fighting was going on, Ricka and Ayame stared down, as Ayame called, "Time to join your ninja friends, Ricka Machiyuki."

She was flailing her weapon. Kazuki dashed off, heading to Makie's office. Ricka held her chakrams and prepared to fight a shorting out Ayame Kajou. She swung her chakrams, and ducked the blade. But suddenly, Ayame's right arm started to fly off, blade and all. They ducked, as Ayame beeped, "Danger! Danger! AIAME in need of repairs!"

Myu cried, "Now's your chance! Destroy her!"

Ricka held one of her chakrams and said, "It won't slice…"

She picked up one of Ayame's blades and said, "Forgive me…"

Ayame beeped, "AH!"

**SLASH!  
**She slashed off her remaining arm, as Ayame bawled, "Awww, that was my masturbating arm!"

Ricka growled, "You won't masturbate, for long!"

**SLICE!  
**Ayame was sliced in half, from the waist. Her armless upper body fell down, as her lower body started to walk wildly. Ricka gagged, "Why did I say that…?"

Myu moaned, "Hauuu… Why _did _you say that, Ricka-senpai?"

Ayame's upper body was lying on the ground, as she was beeping, "_Error… AIAME compromised… Damage report: sustained heavy damage… Repairs needed…_"

She slowly moaned, "_I am… sorry… I wasn't… able… to… protect you… I am the… Ayame… AIAME… Program… shutting… dooooo-…_"

She slurred to nothing, as sparks emerged from her wounds. Ricka sighed, as she placed the blade down, "Job finished. Apologies… I didn't mean to kill her."

Myu felt it and said, "She meant to die… That's why I didn't want to kill her… She wants to, but… I'm…"

Fuu huffed, "Oh, you're just chicken! Ninjas kill! But you're different than that… _Miss Apprentice Ninja_!"

Myu sobbed in distress, "Hau… Hau…"

* * *

Makie sighed, as she grumbled, "That was my last line of defense… Well… Not really."

Kazuki called, "Actually, that was your final plan! You have no one left!"

He swung his sword down and roared, "And now, _you _are a failure at being a corpse, because you're dead! It's time to end the viper!"

Makie snarled, "You bastards! I will kill you! Kitsurubami, never mind the eyebrow man! KILL _HIM_!"

Kitsurubami turned to Kazuki and said, "Yes, master. I obey."

Ricka called, "Oh, no, you don't!"

She held up her weapons and cried, "**_BLIZZARD!_**"

Kitsurubami was caught in a snowstorm, as Makie cried, "WHAT THE HELL? DAMN YOU!"

Kazuki smiled, "May be a bit chilly, but that gives me time!"

He held his Kamuy up and called, "Okay, Makie Sasaki, now you're going to witness the _Evil Destroyer_!"

He prayed, as he held his blade, "_All ye, know fear, for ye are astray! I shall destroy you with this righteous blade! I am the venom, and you are the antidote! Rin! Pyo! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen! Obey my summons time and time again!_"

His blade shone, as he cried, "**_COME FORTH, EVIL DESTROYER!_**"

Makie roared, "WHAT IS THIS?"

He narrated, as he swung down, "Remembering my battle with The Tycoon, learning from my father, I calmly swung my blade, into empty air, and it struck towards this demonic woman, through her chest. THAT is the power of the Kamuy! She has received divine judgment, punishing a devil who pretended to be a goddess; or in this case, a serpent pretending to be a demigod!"

Makie held her waist, as Kazuki said, "It's over! Now, free my friends!"

Makie grumbled, as she was bleeding in light green blood. He gasped in shock, "What? Green blood?"

Myu cried in shocked, "Oh, no…"

Ricka whispered, "She's… She's not even human!"

Amarao growled, "The viper… lady… She's-."

Makie was on one knee, as she moaned, "Curse you, ninja… I will devour you, like my… slaves before me…"

She held the staff and said, "Kitsurubami! Come forth!"

Kitsurubami dashed to her, shoving Kazuki out of the way. She then said, "Master. Is something wrong?"

Makie said to her, "Come closer…"

Her eyes were demonic, as she was losing blood. Kitsurubami stood straight, as she commanded, and then turned around. She removed her blouse, showing her bare skin, and said, "I'm ready, Master…"

Kazuki whispered, "What is she doing?"

Makie stood on her feet, and held Kitsurubami in her shoulders. She then showed razor-sharp fangs, and Ricka shrieked, "VAMPIRE!"

Makie cackled, "Wrong…"

Myu whispered, "Those tiny teeth… NO! She's a-!"

Amarao cried, "DAMN YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Kazuki cried, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**GNASH!  
**Makie bit onto the neck of Kitsurubami and seeped her fangs into her veins. Kitsurubami moaned, as she heaved from ecstasy.

"As I stood there and watch, I was curious…" he thought, "Makie's a-. Hold on… Vampires suck blood, and she's not a bloodsucking serpent!"

Ricka gagged, "No… Turned into… vampire?"

Myu said, "No… You know Makie is a serpent human… She must have cobra fangs. Those are the ones that secrete poison into the veins of a human, and kill them!"

Makie continued, as Kitsurubami was being stiffened. She moaned, "Master… Yes… Yes, master… Do it to me… Uh… I…"

Her voice started to crack and squeak, as her body was turning white as stone. She was slowly being turned to stone. Everyone was shocked, as Myu cried, "NO! What is that?"

Makie finished, as Kitsurubami was completely turned to stone. She flicked on her head and said, "Ah… Crushed marble… How regal and exquisite."

Amarao cried, "YOU BASTARD!"

Kazuki yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Makie smiled, "I gave her some of my CRUSHED essence… You see… My tiny fangs as you call them… I don't suck blood… I give away my repressed crushes, to others… in exchange, I take their life energy."

Her wounds regenerated, as she smiled, "And wouldn't you know it, she's my biggest meal to date!"

Kazuki cried, "Biggest meal?"

Makie smirked, as she snapped her fingers. A huge wall opened, as it showed Akari, Enju, Lily, and Tengge, standing in attention, with blank eyes and stiffened joints. Kazuki cried, "NO! YOU GUYS! Why are you-?"

Makie cackled, "Hahahahahaha… Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… That's just the beginning… You see, can you fly? I can… You see, while I may not look it, the energy of life, their essences, make me alive and kicking! While you were busy with Obuki, and while you two were fighting amongst each other… I got hungry, and decided to have a snack… I took a portion of each of these girls' energy, and gave them my own crushed curse… Since I was able to take about 2/3 of their energy, the process will slowly kick in… but should I take it all, and the process is instant death…"

Kazuki cried, "DEATH?"

Makie smiled, "Ah… So you catch on, nin-jerk? The only reason I would build my army was to make them stronger than I expected! However, as it turns out, my soldiers would give their lives away, just to feed to me… And with the O.B. Chips installed inside them, instant servitude would be nothing like this. they would be activated, though, and brought to life."

Her body started to bulge, as she cackled, "ALL THE LIFE ENERGY BELONGS TO ME!"

She heaved and snorted smoke from her mouth, "All of it… ALL THE ENERGY YOU GAVE ME! Soon, they will be crushed, nothing more than marble-sculpted statues, all for my kingdom! They are the perfect décor for my kingdom! And that's just the beginning, Kazuki Araya!"

Kazuki snarled, "You… You monster!"

Makie seethed, as she was cackling in a demonic fashion. Her clothes were being ripped apart, and wings sprouted from her back. Her face contorted into a huge snout with fangs around her mouth. She howled, as her clothes and skin started to peel off, showing a huge dark pink scaly body with a long tail. Her hair morphed into a huge dragon head with furry pink hair, green demonic eyes, three ivory horns, and a scar on her left side of the face.

"No…" Myu whimpered, "I knew it… She's…"

He gasped, "No way… Is that-?"

Makie roared in a huge roar that cracked the heavens, as Kazuki was in shock. He said, "It's… It's not true… Makie Sasaki… She's…"

Amarao moaned, as he was badly hurt, "It… It's her… The Viper Queen…"

Ricka was shocked, "It's… It's, no…"

Kazuki was in shock and awe, as he was completely frozen stiff, "No way… She's become a dragon? A HUGE SERPENT-LIKE DRAGON?"

Makie laughed, as she growled towards Kazuki. He panicked, "Oh, crap. If I do not tame this beast, she'll destroy everything, including her own slaves! They may be stone, but stones break apart!"

Amarao cried, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

Makie roared, as he swatted down towards Amarao. Ricka and Myu dashed out of the way, and Amarao was savagely pinned down by the huge dragon's lethal claw. Kazuki snarled, as he held his blade up, "Snake, serpent, dragon, or whatever, you're dead! MAKIE SASAKI! I WILL KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

**SWAT!  
**Makie swatted him down with a lethal backhand. Kazuki was slammed to the wall, and groaned in constant pain. He thought, as he was losing consciousness, "N-N-No… No… She's… She's become stronger than… ugh… No…"

Myu was pleading to him, as his eyes started to close. He could not hear her pleas, as he started to lose consciousness. His eyes went shut, and heard only silence.

* * *

When he woke up, hours later, Yamabuki was holding her waist, and was in front of him. Kazuki groaned, in complete pain, "Ya-, Yama… buki?"

Yamabuki nodded, as she was sad, "Took you a long time to take a nap…"

He moaned, "What happened?"

She sniffled, "I overheard it… from within… Mistress Makie… She…"

He kneeled and cried, "NO! Wait! I have to fight this-!"

He stopped and saw a huge hole in the wall. Makie, the evil viper queen, had escaped. And what was worst… She's taken everyone in the entire room, including Ricka and Myu.

"No! Ricka! Myu! Enju… Akari… EVERYONE!" He shrieked.

Yamabuki cried, "CALM DOWN! We'll get them back. Only, I don't know how we're going to get them back, being they have been turned to marble."

She griped, "Well, Crushed Statues… I mean, how evil and creative can you get!"

He moaned, "Yeah, yeah… Look, where did she go?"

Yamabuki sighed, "I… I don't know…"

He growled, "Fine… If that's the case… Obuki, activate!"

Yamabuki did nothing and asked, "Obuki? Who's Obuki?"

Kazuki asked, "Huh? Where'd the chip go?"

She held it on her neck and said, "Oh, that… Probably it fried, after you and the eyebrow guy stopped me. Don't worry, I'm back~! Your Bookie has returned, and she's joined your party~! …or what's left of it…"

He moaned, "I'm sorry… Yamabuki… I tried, and I defeated the demon, but… Everyone… Everyone's gone! Akari… Enju… Lily… Ricka… Myu… and Tengge… I failed…"

He sobbed, as she smiled, "It's alright… We'll get them back. While you were unconscious, I limped over there, and decided to join the fight… however, I bear witnessed the demonic dragon that is Mistress Makie, and she siphoned Ricka and Myu of their life energy, turning them into stone. She even took Kitsurubami, the Rule 34 Johnny…"

Kazuki cried, "JOHNNY! OH, CRAP! I forgot about him! Where did he-?"

Johnny walked to him, as he was in tears. He said, "Yamabuki told me… when I woke up, and missed it… Everything… My Kitsuki is gone… forever…"

Kazuki cried, "I know… But… Damn it! Makie Sasaki has gone too far! Hurt my friends, turn them into statues, injecting her taint failure venom in exchange for life energy…"

He stood up and said, "This means war… I'm fighting that demonic dragon, myself!"

Yamabuki cried, "You're nuts! You can't fight him, alone!"

Kazuki said, "The hell I can! And you two are coming with me!"

He then asked, "Huh? Wait… We're missing one more person… Where's Amarao?"

Yamabuki and Johnny turned away, as Yamabuki pointed at Amarao's body, lifeless and crushed. She explained that Amarao was killed by Makie, as she flew off with the rest of her collection. The impact crushed his entire body, proven to be fatal. Kazuki bowed his head and said, "I see… So, she didn't bother taking _his _life energy… but rather killed him, just for her evil ambition. I don't know how we're going to bring them back… but…"

He held his sword and said, "We're going to slay the beast! Makie Sasaki has gone too far!"

He narrated, "She thinks I can stay calm, after she turned my friends into stone statues, using her tainted failures… BUT SCREW THAT! She crossed that line that no one dared to bother crossing! Makie, human or dragon, I will slay this serpent king, rescue my friends and Kitsurubami, and avenge Amarao!"

Johnny replied, "One problem… Do you have any idea where she went?"

Yamabuki sighed, as she was depressed, "I don't know… We are not sure what her ambitions are… but… Amarao would've told us, but he's dead."

He stated, "I know! Maybe she has something hidden in this lab that shows where her lair is located. That way, she can reconcile and rest in her own domicile, and rule over the land. But we know that we're going to attack her, straight on."

Johnny replied, "OOH! Like a hidden passageway?"

Kazuki said, "When she snapped her fingers, she opened a wall, revealing four of our friends, turning into the same as Kitsurubami. Maybe it's somewhere else that we did not overlook…"

He found a faint wall and said, "There!"

They rushed to the wall, and Kazuki pulled it open. He found a huge map of Japan, and Makie marked her location on a map, to a huge island, southeast from here. Kazuki said, "Ah-hah! So, we finally found her… Mistress Makie's evil island lair… _The Viper Queen's New Lair_."

He called, grabbing the map, "Yamabuki, prepare our flight to this direction! Johnny, you and I will save our friends!"

Yamabuki nodded, "Right! Go get them, Kazuki!"

Kazuki glared at her, "Stupid. You _know _you're coming with…"

Yamabuki sighed, "Right… But I will have to make directions and transportation, since we have to travel to the island. OH! Let's invite Cy-Cy and Nanao with~! We need all the-!"

Kazuki said, "NO! Do me a favor… DO NOT tell anyone, including Zina or the Hag. We do this, ourselves."

Johnny said, "Right. I will have to fight, for once."

They held hands and Kazuki smiled, "Right. Let's do this!"

Johnny and Yamabuki cheered, "YEAH!"

He narrated, as the final battle was about to start, "My friends… They were all captured… And I'm stuck with these two losers! For Johnny's sake… and for Amarao… I will avenge them all!"

Yamabuki asked, "Huh? Seems we have forgotten something…"

She looked around and thought, "Strange… Was there someone else with us?"

* * *

The next morning, in Kikuko's secret room, Nanao started to moan, as she was getting up, removing the chip from her neck, "Ungh… Ouch… Where am I?"

Kikuko moaned, "Failed at Kikuko… failed at me…"

Nanao said, "Morning, already? How long was I-?"

She looked at her watch and cried, "AAAAGH! Today's the new release of a deluxe edition anime that is coming out! This is season 3 of the series! I so don't want to miss out on the collector's item!"

Kikuko suddenly snapped out of it, and gasped, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAA? THAT'S TODAY? We have to hurry, lad? School doesn't start until later! HASTE MAKES WASTE! HURRY!"

Nanao and Kikuko dashed out of the room, and headed off to buy their anime. While all the while, Kazuki, Johnny, and Yamabuki prepare a plan to fight back against Makie Sasaki, in the hopes of rescuing their friends. Will the remaining Ninja Seeking Club succeed?

**XXXXX**

Yamabuki was in the private room of the lab, as she found Mari Hanao in Ayame's room. She then said, as she felt upset, "Akari's Mom… I guess she is in need of being fixed, too… Whatever happens, you and I…"

She sighed, as she looked at Mari's big bare breasts and said, "It's not the same. I can't grope hers… But…"

She held up the doll of Mari, and remembered, "If only… If only I can remember what happened to her, before she was changed… If I had a spare O.B. Chip on me, and then-."

She heard footsteps and gasped, "Uh-oh! Mari, hide!"

She carried the doll of Mari away, and hid in a closet. Budo, a boy in black hair, appeared with his cat, Azusa. He looked around the lab, and moaned, "Oh, my god… What happened here?"

Yamabuki asked, "Huh? He seems familiar… Who is he?"

He ran into the entrance and saw Ayame, lying on the ground, with just her head and upper body on the ground. She was lifeless and not moving. Budo whispered, "Dr. Kajou? Oh no…"

He leaned to her, but Ayame started to move robotically, with her head jerking a bit. She then turned her head, as she beeped, "_Failure. Failure… Ninjas take… slaves… Ninjas… take… slaaaa…_"

She dropped her head, and then rebooted. She turned to Budo and gasped, "Huh? Budo…"

Budo asked, "What happened here? This whole place… it's a mess! You're… You're broken."

Ayame nodded, as she explained, "I'm sorry… But something came up… and I was attacked in the lab, by some mysterious ninja assassins… I cannot say, but… my slaves… uh, test subjects… Obuki… Enju… they're gone…"

"And the animals?"

"They only totaled the main building. My menagerie… it's safe, next door…"

Yamabuki overheard everything, and started to sniffle, even hearing the word about the cure, and then how Brane was killed. Yamabuki went to Ayame's desk and found the cure, in a small bottle of dark fluid. She held up the bottle and read it, "_To cure meta-human back to human form… feed one drop to the transformed animal… DO NOT feed it with water… DO NOT use second time, or effects will not work… Use ONCE…_"

She picked up an eyedropper and opened the bottle. She then held up a small rice ball and injected the serum into it, with just one drop. She closed the bottle and put it back in. She then said, as she hid from sight. Budo and Azusa arrived in the office, and Budo would first bandage up Azusa, and then take the rest of the antidote. Budo said, "Right… Well, we got what we needed. So…"

Azusa meowed, signaling about the animals in the menagerie. Budo replied, "You're right… If I cure you, what of the others? Hang on…"

He held Azusa in his arms and said, "Well, come on. We promised that we're going to save you, but we're not going to let Ayame Kajou die, because she didn't cure everyone. Now, let's go."

They departed from the lab, as Budo said, looking around, "Ninjas… Huh… Strange…"

As they left, Yamabuki returned from hiding, and then placed Mari down and force-fed the coated rice ball into Mari's open mouth. She then stuffed it inside her open mouth, and then said, "If this doesn't work, nothing will… But even with black hair and a rubber body, I'm doing you the favor, Akari…"

She left, as she went to the broken Ayame, smoking profusely from her body. Yamabuki approached her and closed her eyes shut with her hand. She then prayed, "You are avenged from Brane's attack… and thank you for aiding us, Ayame Kajou. Rest in peace."

She returned to the office and said, "Sappiness subsided. I better return Mari to her house, where she belongs, and let her sleep. She'll wake up, and no one will notice."

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Yamabuki appeared in Mari's room, in Akari's house, and then said, redressing Mari, back to her original hair and clothing, "There. Good as new. Now all that's left is to wait… Zina, Cy-Cy, she's in _your _hands, now."

Cy appeared, as she asked, "Bookie?"

Yamabuki gasped, "AH! Uh, Cy-Cy?"

Cy said, as she was upset, "You were gone long. Wha happen?"

Yamabuki smiled and said, "Don't worry. We're not done yet. Just let Mrs. Hanao sleep, and we'll handle er'rything."

She winked, "Oh, and don't tell Zina OR Kazuki, 'kay?" and then dashed off.

Cy asked, "Huh? Onii-chan is still fighting? I wonder why…"

With that done, the final battle between the Legendary Ninja and the Viper Queen has started.

* * *

Kazuki met with Johnny and Yamabuki, later that evening. He said to them, "Alright, guys. It's just us three and Makie. We have to rescue everyone from this Viper's control, for both Kitsurubami and Amarao. Their deaths will not be in vain!"

Johnny said, "I'm with you! I'm slaying that dragon!"

Yamabuki smiled, "You said it! I'm sticking with you two!"

A voice called, "Master…"

Nanao suddenly appeared, as she was walking towards Kazuki. She said to him, "Kazuki, I heard that you are going to save everyone. I would like to come with, my master."

Johnny gasped, "WHAT?"

Yamabuki cried, "KAZUKI! Why in the-?"

He gasped, "The O.B. Chip! I forgot about that! Nanao, deac-!"

"Don't bother, lad." Kikuko called to him and said, "I overheard what happened in me secret room. And I'm sorry to say that it's a turn for the worse."

He cried, "HAG? Why are you here?"

She replied, "I cannot say, but I wouldn't let you be that reckless, without aide! Yamabuki, a word, please…"

She went to Kikuko, as they spoke in private. Kikuko nodded and said to her, "Take good care of Kashima. She has a hidden ability that I wasn't aware of in ages… So, make sure to use it, when needed."

Yamabuki said, "Right. And secret's safe with me, unless I tell him, right away."

Kikuko bowed her head and said, "He'll know… in due time. But I ask for one favor…"

She held up a spare O.B. Chip and said, "Do not fret. I have anime recorded for the next month, so I don't want to miss a thing, while I hibernate."

Yamabuki sniffled, as she said, "I understand…"

She called, "You three wait here. Miss Student Council Head needs to take a nap."

Kazuki huffed, "Whatever! Get her out of here!"

Kikuko whispered, "It's fine. I don't want to get involved in this, since the lad's grown."

They departed, as Nanao asked, "Where is Kikuko going, Master?"

Kazuki said, "Something private… … …possibly anime shit again…"

Nanao barked, "HEY! I am your slave, but I'm still me! I am still a nerd, I am still your ally, despite that I am NOT a ninja, and moreover, my boobs are glorious and awesome!"

She held her breasts and laughed, "And Enju's not here, so, how about soft marshmallow grip? Dare try to poke my softness?"

He narrated, "Dare… Dare… DARE! But damn it, not now… Why is Yamabuki heading off with the old hag?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Kikuko's secret room, Yamabuki placed the chip inside her chest, under her clothes. Kikuko said, "Whenever you're ready…"

Yamabuki bowed and said, "Yes… but… Mmngh…"

She sobbed, "Student Council Head… deactivate!"

Kikuko did nothing, as she said, "Nope. Nothing. You have to activate the chip. Say my name, _Kikuko_, and activate the chip."

Yamabuki said, "WHY? Why are you doing this?"

She was crying, as she was sniffling, "You cannot become a lifeless old woman… in a deep sleep…"

Kikuko said, "I needed a little break, once in a while. I don't care if it may take days… weeks even… just as long as it's by _three _weeks. A new anime is coming out, real soon."

Yamabuki sighed, "I understand. I wished you come along with us."

"Nay, lass… Sorry. This is one battle, do or die, he must do alone. I'll give my regards to his father, should he fail."

"Yes, ma'am. Anyways, if we fail… It was great meeting you…"

She bowed her head and said, "Kikuko… activate!"

Kikuko started to stand in attention. Her eye went blank and spoke, "How shall greet you, master?"

Yamabuki paused, and then grinned, "This is perfect… I got time… I can have a little fun with Kikuko…"

She called to her, "Strip down."

Kikuko removed her school uniform and shown only her bra and panties. Her skin was soft and smooth, since she was _Forever 17_. Yamabuki was grinning in a lecherous smile, and said, "Whoa, she's not kidding. She lived to be 90, only to have such _Loli Skin_! I wonder what her secret to 60-plus year beauty is."

She then turned Kikuko around and said, "Ah, good… Now then…"

She sighed, as she paused, "No… It's wrong. I'm doing this to someone who cares for Kazuki. I will do as he'll say, and protect him and the others."

She then asked, "Before I deactivate you… I want to know. Why are we bringing Nanao with? What's her score? I promise I won't tell."

Kikuko smiled and explained to her about Nanao.

Minutes later, Kikuko was lying down in her futon, with her clothes folded up, and lying straight and rigid. Her eye closed, as Yamabuki said, "Pleasant dreams…"

She held up a slip of paper and said, "Me, Nanao, Johnny, and Kazuki… We're the only ones left. Mistress Makie… I promise you… You're going to pay for turning my friends into lifeless marbles statues, using your tainted failure venom!"

She held her paintbrush up and called, "MAKIE! THE ONLY FAILURE… **IS YOU!**"

She whispered, "I'll come back to you soon, Kikuko… and thank you…"

She departed Kikuko's room, leaving the lifeless Kikuko in her futon.

* * *

Kazuki, Johnny, Nanao, and Yamabuki were riding in a huge magic carpet, as they were headed to Makie's Island. Kazuki narrated, as the rest were serious, "Makie… We're almost there. We promise that we'll come back to you and finish you off! Wait for us, everyone."

Nanao, in her black ninja attire, was whispered, "Master. He is so serious…"

Johnny said, "Kitsuki… My love… I'm coming to you. Johnny Spicer hasn't lost a lover yet!"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Makie's dragon's lair, Myu was frozen stiff, still with flesh color, and with only her panties and boot on, with her left arm covering her huge breasts. She remained stiffened, as Makie was back to her human state. She then grinned, "Momochi…"

Myu squeaked, but her mouth didn't move, "You… You monster… I… My eyes… they… cannot… close…"

Makie smirked, "Who's the failure now? You know, we'd be kindred spirits, since we're of the pink-haired kind, but that has been long gone. Now, you can join your friends, like the rest of you crushed prisoners…"

Myu sobbed, "I know… what you're… doing… You're… killing… us…"

Makie said, "Maybe I am… or maybe I am not…"

She showed her fangs and said, "A portion of your life energy is replenished a bit. And since I installed an O.B. Chip in each of you, pre-petrification, I will be feasting on you, for a long time… before Yamabuki and Kashima comes to me… And then, after your boys are dead, you will remain with me, in total praise."

She felt her neck, feeling two puncture holes on Myu's neck and giggled, "Now… Time to give you a little booster… Myu-Myu, smile for me…"

Myu smiled, as she spoke, "No… I… Master… I obey…"

Myu suddenly slipped out of her own control, and was under Makie's control, as she stuck her fangs into her neck. Myu spoke, as she was being drained, "Yes, master… I obey… Yes, master… I… ob… I… I… Master… yes… Oh, master… I obe-."

Her entire body was turned to stone, and Makie licked her lips and fangs. Makie smirked, "And that's just the beginning…"

She left the lair, leaving Myu behind, frozen stiff and solid. Makie approached the balcony and viewed the sky. She then hissed, as she looked upwards, "So… … …It begins… I'll be waiting for you, Kazuki Araya…"

She snickered, and laughed evilly, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! WAAAAH, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Kazuki and his friends fly off to Makie's island, for one final showdown to save his friends. Cy chose to stay behind, to watch over Mari Hanao, while Kikuko insisted to stay back, while in a deep sleep, thanks to the O.B. Chip. As of now, it's all Kazuki, Johnny, Nanao, & Yamabuki. What sort of adventures await, as they are closer to the island of Mistress Makie, The Viper Queen?

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark lab, a body was being lied down on the table, being examined and operated. A man with black scaly skin was under a tarp, with only his left arm sticking out. He was being healed of his injuries, as a dark figure was examining the body.

"He should be finished, soon enough." He spoke, "I just don't get it… Here we thought that this man was able to control the world with his twisted fantasies, and just like that, he's destroyed. No matter. They knew of his powers… they _do not _know of the true powers lying within him."

The body was slowly bulging, as the man said, reworking the life support, "Soon, when we find the ones that killed our master, they will be sorry."

He saw the body bulge completely, and his arms would turn into spiky shards. The man moaned, as he sat up completely. He growled, as he was sitting up. His eyes turned red, and his entire body was covered in black glass.

The man spoke, as he said to the man who recovered himself in this strange transformation, "Welcome back, Dr. Brane."

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**_Moé Ninja Girls – Fate: The Book of Makie!  
COMING SOON!_**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
